Eternal Reborn Death Revolution
by SaturnsFirefly
Summary: KenshinXover - An unseen darkness from the past seeks Sailor Saturn and wishes to destroy Sailor Moon by attacking her ancestors. In doing so truths are revealed and a revelation is made that could shatter the past and the very future of the senshi.
1. The end of the begining

**The end of the Begining**

**_The smile when you tore me apart..._**

"You cannot defeat me Bunny. I suggest you stop trying."

The one names Bunny gasped as her breath came in hagard chokes that shook her whole body. Her throat was burning and each attempt for air felt like she was breathing fire. Her muscles felt stiff and sore and her limbs were in agony. Sweat ran down her back...everything about the Queen of Earths Moon dictated defeat.

_Not long now...but I have to keep going...until...the end...for Selene..._

The Queen forced herself to stand up but she did not mount to her feet gracefully. She stumbled wearily and her steps were shaky but her icy eyes were narrowed in something more than determination as she gripped onto the strap of her blue dress and opened her eyes wishing bitterly that she could keep them shut.

_I have been blind too long though..._

Even in battle the Palace of the Moon looked majestic. The pearly pillars still shone even as they lay in heaps over the crystaline floor. Chunks of the marble still fell from the ceiling and the whole structure was shaking. Outside war crys echoed along with tormented yells. The smell of blood seeped through the hall and ash and dust was littered all over marking the bodies of the guards who had tried to defend their Queen against their own Princess.

Finally the Queens eyes rested on her opposition.

The face of an eerily beautiful woman gazed back. Her pale skin shone with a pure golden light and her seductive red lips were composed into a soft smile. Her garment was a plain amber dress but it looked impression as golden wings spread out from the persons back. Tresses of hair floated perfectly down the womans back to her feet putting someone in mind of fiery coils. The most impressive feature was the womans eyes. Wide almond shaped with dark blue irises and a bright orange ring around the pupil and golden streaks through the eyes putting someone in mind of a fiery star in the sky.

Queen Selenity felt her heart ache as she gazed into that face.

**_You took my heart..._**

"Don't call me Bunny!" Hissed Selenity feeling tears fall down her cheek at her child nickname. The woman smiled coyly. It was strange how alike the two were, except for their hair. Selenity's was pearly blue and her wings were pure white.

"There was a time when you used to smile when I called you that Usa-chan," Teased the woman reverting to back to Selenitys other nickname. Selenity felt her heart sink and she wished that she could go back to those happy times. In her memories pictures started to paint themselves but the Queen steeled herself. If she remincesed she would loose heart and she wouldn't win.

Still as she peered into those familiar warm eyes she could feel her will melting away. A part of her was screaming for her to just embrace her twin. They were two halves of the same whole...and she had promised that she would always look after Selenity...she had promised...so many things. So many childish dreams were in dust.

_I must not...Selene is depending on me...this Solar system is depending on me...I must avenge my mother...and my Aunts...and...and..my cousins...I pray...mother...please let them be alive..._

**_Decieved me right from the start..._**

"You lost the right to call me that name a long time ago Amaterasu! How could you! She was our mother and you...you killed her just because she denied you the throne!" Shrieked Selenity as her blood boiled in rage as the memory of her beautiful mother came to her mind.

Amaterasu's face hardened for a brief second and the fire in her eyes dimmed. Then her tone went back to it's usual coldness.

"This was my right...Serenity. It was always going to be this way, one way or another. I am the oldest...and this is my birthright. I earned it giving my life to furfilling..._that_ womans dreams. I gave my soul into making her proud of me but it wasn't enough...still...I guess I should not have been so naive," Shrugged Amaterasu.

"That does not excuse you killing her! And what of our Aunts? How could you go against them...against our cousins after all we've been through together! You were meant to be our leader!" Spat Selenity thinking of her Aunts and her cousins who were battling for their lived against Amaterasu's warriors.

"As their leader they should have followed me. I am the rightful heir to the Kingdoms of the Sun and Moon and I earned that title long ago..." Snapped Amaterasu her voice burning with anger before her cool demour slipped back through again.

Usagi gazed at her sister feeling pity as the words snaked their way through her mind. Then she mentally shook herself...no. She could not allow herself to give in to her sisters soothing manipulative words.

_Think of Selene..._

"I am their leader now Amaterasu," Said Selenity firmly, " You hurt them, you killed their mothers and destroyed their homes. They will never join with you again..."

**_You showed me dreams..._**

A soft wind blew through the hall ruffling both Queens hair. A silence echoed and the noises from outside dimmed as the twins gazed at one another with glassy expressions. Both knew what must be done yet both hesistated.

"I never killed them Usa. They can't die," Said Amaterasu softly.

Selenity nodded but her voice still bore hollow resenment.

"Hai, but we can't see them anymore. They have shifted back to their truest forms and eventually they'll forget who we are..." Said Selenity sadly.

"Hai, it seems ironic that things shall end this way. It always did in the stories..." Said Amaterasu in distaste.

_Yes...stories...of two twins destined to battle it out. Darkness and light. Ying and Yang and Chaos and Cosmos..._

"What now?" Murmured Selenity half heartedly. The pain was becoming overwhelming. Amaterasu lifted her head and the warmth in her eyes vanished as she steeled herself.

"Now dear twin we fight..." Said Amatarsu lifting a hand causing a wave of pure orange energy to flood towards her twin. Selenity gazed and raised her hands creating a pure blue barrier causing the shockwaves to vanish with the noise of an explosion.

Then voiced echoed in Selenitys ears. Her heart lifted and Amaterasu's eyes widened in recognition. Selenity whirled around to see her cousins racing towards her. All of them glowed with their individual light but their dresses were torn and matted with dry blood.

"Selenity-chan sorry we took so long," Apologised Queen Mars addressing her younger cousin. Selenity smiled slightly.

"You were never one to be late Mars-chan."

"This is interesting...so it's all of you against me..." Said Amaterasu quietly.

"Afraid perhaps Ama-chan?" Taunted Queen Uranus with a smirk on her face. Amaterasu waved the comment aside airly before her voice took on a bored tone.

"Not really. You know you cannot defeat me," Shrugged the radiant Sun Queen.

**_I wish they'd turn into real..._**

_No...but I can do something else..._

"Your right Amaterasu. We cannot defeat you," Said Selenity taking a few steps backwards shifting into place among her fellow senshi. She leaned closer to Mars and spoke silently into the pyschic Queens mind.

_'Where is Selene?'_

_'Safe for now in the inner sanctoms. They will not withold blockage for long though...if we're going to do this it needs to be now'_

Selenity nodded and gritted her teeth in determination before glaring coldly at her twin and repeating the words again. This time firmer and louder so the words echoed off the walls of the palace.

"We cannot defeat you Amaterasu! But we will stop you even if our lives burn out!" Declared the Queen. Her cousins nodded as they interlocked hands. Amaterasu stared impassively at the waves of lights appearing before her eyes as each senshi summoned their inner power.

Selenity closed her eyes tightly. The energy pounded through her muscles as a warm light appeared inside her. She was going to do it now...it would kill her since she was never meant to bear the power but she would do it anyway.

_'Selene...I love you...'_

Slowly her eyes opened as she raised her arms. A shining crystal floated at her eye level it's silver glow encased the room. Amaterasu's eyes flickered in surprise but she spoke calmly.

"I see...so you were the one in the prophecy?"

Selenity shook her head. Blinded by the pain the energy was causing her she screamed but the energy pulsed out nonetheless. She could hear mirrored yells and screams around her from her cousins who were pouring their own energy out. Tears welled up in Selenitys eyes. This would be the last time she'd ever see them. She could only pray they were reborn together while she went on.

Finally her eyes rested on Amaterasu who had her eyes tightly shut as an fiery shield formed in her hands withstanding the energy from each senshi.

**_You broke a promise and made me realise..._**

She gazed at her twins face taking in every detail. Memories flooded past and she gripped onto them this time. She wanted to remember the good times now. A time when things were different.

"I'm not the one from the prophecy Ama-chan..." Whispered Selenity sadly before raising her voice.

"Princess Serenity Amaterasu of the Sun and Moon you are exiled for as long as my kingdom lasts for the crimes of treason against your mother Queen Selenity. For the murder of Queen Demios, Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, Amphitrite, Mirander, Charon and Pandora and also for crimes against humanity by wrecking havoc and killing innocent lives in your attempt to gain the throne of the Moon of Earth," Yelled Selenity over the roaring winds that had filled the room.

"And finally you are exiled for attempting to awaken the Soverign of Death and Destruction!" Yelled Queen Pluto finishing off Selenitys speech.

The crystal glowed and Selenity gathered all her strength and poured her spirit into the next and final attack.

**_It was all just a lie..._**

"Sliver Crystal imprision my twin! Take her beyond the reach of chaos and darkness and bind her until the end of this world!" Yelled Selenity.

Lights whirled and screams faded into one but Selenity closed her eyes feeling her spirit float and her body sink to the ground.

_Goodbye...Sunny..._

* * *

"Mother!" Shouted Princess Selene shaking the body of her fallen mother in desperation. The Queen of Earths Moon opened her eyes slightly.

Around the room only a large crater surrounded by the bodies of each Queen lay as a memorial to their battle. The cries hadn't seized outside but the Princess and a small troupe of guards gasped and frantically tried to awaken each Queen.

Finally Selenity opened her eyes that now appeared dull and faded. She still managed to smile wearily for her only daughter. Princess Selene looked down with tears in her sky blue eyes. Her skin shone like marble and her hair was wound into two small buns but it was pearly and glowed like moonlight.

"S-Selene...there is something you must know," Gasped Selenity. Selene nodded but her eyes were not comforted and instead looked scared.

"I don't have much time darling...and this will be our last meeting.." Said the dying Queen sadly.

"N-No! You'll be reborn...like the rest...won't you?" Cried Selene as tears flooded from her eyes.

"No, I won't be...because I'm giving you what is rightfully yours..." Said Selenity. Slowly a bright crystal appeared in front of the Princesses eyes as she stared at it's hypnoic glow as though in a trance.

"It's...formed...from the sailor crystals of all nine Moon Queens...I borrowed it...but using it killed me...I'm not meant to have it...you are...you are the rightful wielder. You are the last rement of the Moon Queens...you are now...ruler of the Solar System..." Gasped Selenity as her lungs burned. Her grip on her daughters arm faded but she grabbed it again tightly.

"How will I know what to do with it? Mother...what about the rest...when their reborn how will I know who they are?" Asked Selene in a frenzie as her cheeks blotched with anxiety.

"You will know...this is your destiny. When the others are reborn...their job will be to guard this kingdom...together...as equals...with the soverign of Cosmos" Choked Selenity.

"Soverign of Cosmos? How will I know who she is?" Asked Selene curiously.

"Believe me...you will know..." Smiled Selenity, " Finally...I must implore you to do something...and give something to the new senshi when they are reborn..."

Slowly three objects appeared in midair glittering above the head of the Moon Princess. A garnet orb, a sword and a mirror.

"Those are...tailsmans...Amaterasu created them...but she could not use them. They are the only things capable of awakening Sailor Saturn...give them to three of the senshi. The three you give them too...it will be their duty to guard Saturn...and make sure she does no awaken before her time..."

Selenity inhaled deeply and her eyes lay on her daughter. Tears poured down her cheeks as she lifted a finger to carasses Selenes cheek.

" You are the true Moon Goddess... I...I...love..."

The hand sagged and dropped and finally the Queens eyes flickered shut. A small smile was still traced on her face as her body glowed with a brilliant white light before fading from sight.

_Amaterasu...everyone...I love you..._

**_Could have been forever..._**

**_Now we have reached the end..._**

* * *

"Princess...the bodies are fading!" Shouted an alarmed guard.

Selene looked up briefly in time to see a sparkling ruby emerge from Queen Mars's chest. She watched silently as the body of the majestic Queen was engulfed in fire and removed from the world.

_Go...go on to a better life...I will see you again Mars-sama..._

"Your highness...it's happening to all of them!" Exclaimed the guard as the bodies of Venus, Mecury and Jupiter vanished in a haze of golden, sapphire and emerald sparks. Selene gazed as the bodies of Uranus and Neptune faded and their sailor Crystals floated out of sight. Finally only Pluto was left.

"Pluto-sama?" Murmured Selene hopefully wiping the tears away from her eyes.

The daughter of Time lay in suspended animation for a few seconds before she two vanished but unlike the others her sailor crystal remained intact. Selene gazed for a moment before the answer crept into her mind.

_Chronos-kami...he must have stopped time to save her..._

Selene stared at the blank empty spots were the bodies of her kin had laid. She could feel the warmth of the crystal within her and she briefly pondered how she'd lived life without it. The moment stretched on for an eternity as the Princess felt tears drip down her face...everyone...was gone...

"Queen Selenity-sama...what do we do?" Asked a Solider. Selene didn't answer for a few moments but then she realised the guard was actually talking to her.

_I am Queen now...Queen Selenity...my people need me...they need peace..._

The new Queen Selenity pushed herself to her feet and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She held her chin high and clutched the golden moon rod in her hand. This was her Solar System now..and she couldn't let it be torn apart by war.

_I promise mother this solar system will alway know peace..._

* * *

Queen Selenity ended the war that day using the Sliver Crystal. She kept faithful to her promise and she turned the Solar System into a peaceful utopeia known as the Sliver Millenium or the Moon Kingdom. The great battle of the Sun faded from everyones minds until no one could remember it except the Queen.

Queen Selenity kept her home palace as her own. She gave the rule of the other planets to her loyal subjects and court members. It was plain ironic that when they had children she realised they were the new senshi. The first one she met was Pluto. The woman she'd known from the battle had vanished and instead she found a little girl. Chronos had spared his daughter and had rewound time for her. Selenity assigned the young girl to the time gate and gave her the newly constructed Charon Palace.

Queen Serenity-Amaterasu faded out of all history books. She was forgotten.

But not anymore...

* * *

The **bold **_itallics _is the last verse from Within temptations Sparkling Angel. I love that song and I think it totally applies to this story. If you have any suggestions about songs to suit the other chapters I'd love to hear. No I do not own anything apart from Amaterasu.

I know it's a lot longer than the old prologue but I wanted it to reflect whats in the prequel. Anyhow if your interested in how it all started with the Amaterasu conflict and the history of the senshi's parents and how Saturn was discovered and um...made invalid than read the prequel.

I hope you like the newly edited verison. Review as always ! x


	2. Hotaru's Peace

_**Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World**_**

* * *

********Hotaru's Peace**

"Hota-chan! Hotaru!"

Tomoe Hotaru perked her head up from her place under one of the numerous sakura tree's that littered the grounds of the Sakura Institute. Although the tree was completely bare from any type of leaves or blossoms it did offer shade from the sun, which was beaming brightly despite the current month.

"Marimo-chan" Smiled Hotaru closing her book and laying it aside as a scrawny red haired girl ran up to her. The girl collasped breathlessly but the grin on her face never left as she peered at Hotaru through wide blue eyes.

"Hotaru-chan! What are you doing reading in such lovely weather? I was wondering if you wanted to come jogging with me?" Asked the girl gesturing to her gym bag. Hotaru shook her head.

_'I will never ever be good at physical exercise...'_ Thought Hotaru groaning at the thought of running and panting and the sweat. She sighed wistfully. It wasn't that she couldn't do that now...the worry of fits had left when she was reborn but her resentment of physical excerise still lingered. Walking and swimming were fine. Michiru-mama had taught her how to swim and anyone could walk but things like jogging and running made Hotaru want to sprout wings and fly away.

"Gomen Marimo-chan," Apologised Hotaru chuckling at her friends pout.

"Well can you watch me? It's just the championships are coming up and I need all the practice I can get," Explained Marimo putting on her best puppy eyes.

"Sure I'll support you," Grinned Hotaru smiling widely as her purple eyes lit up. She shoved her book into her backpack followed her friend.

_'It certainly is such unusual weather for January,'_ Hotaru gazed around at the world and a frown creased her brow. People were outside in skirts and shorts lying on the grass with ice cream. The sun was blazing down and there was hardly a breeze.

_'Even the butterflys have came out early...' _Noted the Senshi of Rebirth as a large red admiral fluttered past her shoulder lazily.

It was unusual. It was strange. It was rare.

It wasn't right.

Hotaru had no objection to hot weather and she'd normally welcome the Sun. If it had came in Spring, Summer or even Autumn but 26 degree heat waves in winter was not right. Of course scientists and global activists had blamed it all on something named 'Global Warming' which made sense to any normal person.

It was a pity Tomoe Hotaru was not normal.

"Hey Hotaru! Are you even listening to me?! Get your head out of the clouds and stop staring at the butterfly!" Shouted Marimo. Hotaru jumped and her eyes latched from the butterfly to Marimo who was frowning.

"Gomen, Marimo-chan I was just thinking about the weather," Said Hotaru truthfully. Marimo nodded and sighed.

"It is strange isn't it? I never really paid that much attention to scientists until now," Said Marimo thoughtfully as her eyes softened before she shrugged and grinned again.

"Guess I'll just have to keep up the recycling huh?"

Hotaru laughed nervously.

_'Maybe, I'm just being paranoid'_ Sighed Hotaru. After all Daimons weren't known for producing sunny weather. And in any case she was pretty sure her senses would be tingling and Michiru-mama's mirror would be glowing.

_Yet..._

Hotaru could not help but be cautious. It had been over a year and she was feeling a little on edge. She loved peace and being able to be herself instead of feared by all. It had taken her a while to make friends again and she still missed Chibiusa a lot. She was proud to be a Senshi but she was also proud to just be an ordinary teenage girl.

"Dreamer wake up! Jeez!" Exclaimed Marimo rolling her eyes dramatically, "I know your going to turn fifteen in two days but quit spacing out. Sometimes I'm not even sure if your in this solar system.

_Trust me Marimo I am..._

* * *

"She-was-meant-to-be-here-an-hour-ago," Snarled Rei, her eyes were crackling and sparks were flying. Ami took a step back nervously.

"Um...maybe she overslept?" Volunteered the Water Senshi wincing at Rei's obvious anger.

_pleasehurryupusagiplease..._

"That isn't good enough! She's nearly eighteen! And we've missed the bus!" Growled Rei angrily.

"Uh...well Mako-chan went round to fetch her. I'm sure they'll be back soon..." Said Ami tentaively as sweat dripped down the back of her neck. They had all intended to meet up to shop for Hotaru chans birthday present together but clearly Usagi had either forgotten or was too busy sleeping.

Either, or the Priestess was angry.

" Baka Odango! When is she going to grow up?" Snapped Rei in annoyance.

Ami shifted anxiously. She didn't know quite what to say. Confrontations were never her strong point but it was a serious mislap on Usagi's part. The future Queen had been maturing rather well over the past year. Usagi was even wanting to become a nursery teacher...which was surprising...

_I never really thought of her looking after children...of course chibiusa...but thats in the future..._

Ami sighed. The future was lingering steadily closer. They had five and a half years left...merely five years under the world faced near exitiction. Five and a half years until the solar system changed forever...

_What then...I become Sailor Mercury for good...but what do I tell my mother? _

"Ami-chan are you alright? You look worried," Asked Rei with a note of concern in her voice as the smaller girl sheilded her blue eyes from the sun to gaze ahead.

"Nothing it's just...well...I've been thinking recently about this heat wave...what if it's the begining of the natural disaster? The one before...before...Crystal Tokyo," Murmured Ami truthfully.

"It's a possiblity I suppose...but then we do have five and a half years left," Said Rei thoughtfully as she glared into the distance. Finally two figures emmerged running at full spead. Ami groaned recognising Usagi's blonde hair and frantic arm waving.

"Relax Ami...do you really think that she's ready to become a Queen now?" Asked Rei crossing her arms as Usagi nearly trampled into the green bus stop. Her face was pink and she was panting heavily.

"Rei-chan..." Gasped the Future Queen her eyes looking up nervously.

"Your late, we missed the bus and the next one isn't for ten minutes!," Growled Rei. Usagi's head dropped miserably.

"Ami-chan...Mako-chan," Usagi pleaded hopefully.

"You are rather late Bunny...where is Mina-chan?" Asked Ami gazing around for the other blonde.

"She phoned a minute ago. The studio is working her for an extra hour so she says she'll meet us outside the shopping centre," Commented Makoto smiling.

"I hope their not overworking her," Said Ami worriedly.

_Thats the fifth time this week they've made her work overtime. All that singing can not be good for her voice box..._

"Thats a good point. Too much hard work is damaging!" Wailed Usagi earning her another glare from Rei.

"And you would know this how?" Asked Rei.

"Ahhh! Rei-chan you're mean to me!" Cried Usagi causing Rei to roll her eyes.

"Grow up Odagno..." Muttered Rei.

"Anyway...have you guys any Idea what to buy Hotaru?" Asked Makoto fiddling with a lock of her brown hair.

"Not a clue...we could buy her a book?" Suggested Ami.

"Trust you Ami-chan. What about a cake?"

"Or a necklace?"

"Or a cat!"

Everyone stared at Usagi who shrugged.

"What? I have Luna and Mina has Artemis!"

"Hai, but they don't exactly belong to you and they talk...anyway I'm not sure if Hotaru is a big fan of cats," Said Makoto thoughtfully.

"I wish Haruka or Michiru were here. They probably know what to get her," Sighed Rei.

"Hai but we should try to come up with something ourselves...hey isn't that our bus?" Shouted Makoto pointing at the red double decker which had just drove past. Ami felt her heart drop and she watched as Makoto, Rei and Usagi started to sprint after it.

_Some things will just never change..._

* * *

Hotaru watched from her seat in the front row. A huge race track was spread out in front of her and in the distance she could see Marimo lining up at the starting posts with five other female athletics.

She smiled contentedly and brushed a hand through her black hair. The race track was foreign to her but the seats behind it were familiar. She'd come quite a lot to see Haruka-papa run and she'd been to a few car championships to watch her drive. In fact she even had a few signed autographs from other racers and drivers who were delighted to meet the famous racers adopted daughter.

_'Haruka-papa always wins when I'm there...she says Michiru-mama and I are her good luck charms...'_ Hotaru beamed with pride. She loved her adoptive parents...in fact she had to admit the last few years of her life with them had been her happiest since before...before...the accident...

_'Not that they would ever replace you mama,' _Said Hotaru stroking her mothers necklace.

"Right! Racers get set!" Called the announcer. Hotaru gazed and strained her eyes so she could see the small petite figure of her friend.

"Three! Two! One! Go!" Screamed the announcer.

Hotaru smiled encouragingly as her friend streaked past. However it quickly became apparent that Marimo didn't need a good luck charm. She was streaking ahead of the others by miles.

_' She'll be as good as Haruka-papa...maybe even better'_ Thought Hotaru admiringly as her friend rushed across the finish line. Marimo was good...in fact she was so good that she'd been appointed to represent Tokyo in the under 16 championships.

"Marimo-chan is the winner! Followed by Sayo Kaida, Itaka Akira, Okuko Sayuri, Kiko Katsumi and Omashu Mei!"

Hotaru stood up and raced down the steeps. Of course it was just a practice run but it was still an achievement. A few minutes later Marimo appeared sweating in a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. Her face was shiny but her expression was jubilant.

"Aiko-sensei says If I run like that on Wednesday then I'll have no problem winning the gold!" Cried Marimo hugging Hotaru excitedly. Hotaru gasped and Marimo quickly let go but did a little victory dance on the spot.

"I can't believe it! Hotaru! I could win gold! Aiko-san even mentioned that if I keep progressing I could be Olympic material! Imagine me winning the Olympics isn't it amazing!" Gasped Marimo.

Hotaru grinned warmly.

"I'm sure you'll win Marimo-chan...you're the best runner I've seen except for Haruka-papa," Praised Hotaru.

"Thanks Hota-chan! I'm going to buy you a really big cake with my winnings! Is Saturday still on?" Asked Marimo gazing at Hotaru who nodded.

"Yeah. Michiru-mama had invited some of my other friends. They're slightly older but their really nice...you'll like them," Smiled Hotaru thinking of the picnic that awaited her in two days.

"Sounds cool! I better go cause this sunlight is making me parched and I need a drink. I'll see you in a couple of minutes and then I'm treating you to ice-creame!" Said Marimo before bounding off towards the changing lockers.

Hotaru sighed happily and sat down on the nearby seat.

"Hey Firefly...where's that friend of yours?"

Hotaru jumped but her grin increased as she whirled her head around in recognition of the voice. Standing over her was her foster father and mother. Haruka and Michiru smiled gently and Hotaru moved up a few seats and straighted out her lilac school fuku.

"She's getting changed...you missed her training," Said Hotaru.

"Ah we always miss the excitement," Complained Michiru as Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder with your slow driving," Drawled the racer. Michiru folded her arms and looked at Haruka with a stern expression.

"Excuse me but your three penalty points away from loosing your license due to speeding! You need to remember not to race when your off track," Said Michiru coolly.

Hotaru giggled watching them argue. They never argued seriously but Michiru-mama loved to tease Haruka and it was amusing to watch. Setsuna-mama found it tiring though and would usually intervene telling them to act their age.

"So how was school?" Asked Michiru turning to face Hotaru as Haruka crossed her arms and grumbled about the 'baka traffic safety inspectors.'

"It was good in the morning because we had history where Maeko-san showed us a video on the bakumatsu revolution but it was boring in the afternoon because we had gym and I go partnered with Yumiko," Scowled Hotaru thinking of her spolit classmate who was constantly ignorant to be blunt stupid. She cared about nothing but posing and would start wailing over a split nail.

"Bakumatsu...sounds interesting. Lots of swords and samuri," Said Haruka thoughtfully causing Michiru to sigh.

"Does your brain stretch only to swords, food and cars?" Asked Michiru pointedly.

"Well you missed out one," Said Haruka raising an eyebrow. Hotaru turned her face away and blushed...both she and Setsuna would unite against the flirting...it was embarrassing.

"Hey Hota-chan..." Cried Marimo leaping up the steps but stopping dead when she saw that Hotaru was in company at which point she calmed slightly.

"Oh Hello Michiru-san, Haruka-san," Said Marimo politely but her blue eyes widened for a moment in surprise.

"Hey kid how'd it go?" Asked Haruka. Marimo perked her head up and her eyes shone.

"I won...although it's just a practice...I suppose...," Said Marimo as a frown knotted it's way across her features. Hotaru shook her head.

"You were amazing, don't put yourself down Marimo-kun," Said Hotaru reassuringly as Marimo's euphoria faded away.

"I'm sure you'll do great Marimo-chan. In the meantime would you like to join us for ice-cream?" Offered Michiru gently as her own calm ocean eyes met with Marimo's deep blue ones. Marimo nodded and then smiled enthusiatically.

"Chocolate?!"

"Sure...lets go. The cars parked around the back," Said Haruka grabbing the keys out of Michiru's hands. Hotaru winced as they walked towards Haruka's parked yellow car a few minutes later. Michiru slid in the drivers seat gracefully and snatched the keys out Haruka's fingers as Marimo and Hotaru dismounted into the back seats.

"_I'll-drive-thank-you-very-much_," Said Michiru is a sweetly dangerous voice as Haruka groaned and climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

"Again Minako-chan!"

Aino Minako groaned and glared at her manager.

Throughout her life she'd dreamed of being discovered. She used lay in bed and imagine herself in the future as a huge celebrity singing for crowds and acting the best films. Two months ago when she'd signed a contract it felt like a dream come true.

Until she met her manager and employer Hyousuke Takeya.

_I am an hour late. I have been working since eleven o'clock this morning...it is now four in the afternoon and I was suppose to leave an hour ago..._

The soundtrack started up again and Minako sighed before allowing herself to drift with the song as the music reverted throughout the singing booth. Seperated by a glass screen (a good thing or Takeya might be hospitalised) Hyousuke Takeya watched with his bony chin resting in his hands. Behind a pair of hornrimmed glasses his dark eyes analysed Minako's voice and his ears were alert. He had been in the music industry for ten years and he prided himself on finding talent. The only thing was that he was a workaholic, a perfectionist and a slavedriver.

"Angel of Darkness..."

Lazily Minako's mind started to concuct images of her senshi self smashing through the glass panel and demanding that Takeya-san gave her a vacation. Or actually released the album they'd been working on. She smiled dreamily imagining stepping into the shops and seeing her her face on an album cover. This time it would be her...not Sailor Venus...her Aino Minako!

_The riches...the glory...the fame...the...the...men!_

"Minako-chan pay attention!" Yelled Takeya as Minako jumped. The music halted leaving the senshi of love embarrassed and exhausted.

"Right...we shall take a short break and hope that Minako-sans head will detatch itself from the clouds," Grumbled Hyousuke as he stormed out of the recording studio. Minako sighed taking the headphones off to step out of the booth.

"Mina-kun are you alright?" Inquired Takeya's assitant Kanna.

"I'm fine...it's just I was meant to be meeting up with my friends to buy a present. That was an hour ago..." Said Minako tiredly as she sank into a chair. Kanna's brown eyes narrowed and burned with fire.

"This is ridiculous! He's overworking you! Mina-kun you go to your friends...I'll tell him you puked up or something," Said Kanna furiously. Minako's face split into a wide grin.

"Arigato Kanna-san!" She squealed hugging the assistant before dashing out of the studio through the corridors until she marched out into the streets. The warm sunshin ran through her golden locks of hair and she smiled as a small breeze cooled her. She reached into her pocket and flipped open her mobile.

_'Mobiles are prohibted...and if my house burns down? Or an emergency? What a freak!,' _Thought Minako as an image of her manager appeared in her mind. Noting the five missed calls she began to pick up her pace until she reached the bus stop.

_I'm coming..._

* * *

"So what about this?" Asked Usagi waving about a plastic doll.

"Uh Bunny...thats a little immature for a fifteenth birthday," Said Makoto kindly. Usagi sighed and stuffed the doll back amongst it's fellows. Then her eyes latched on to a pink stuffed rabbit.

_'It's cute...it sort of reminds me of Chibiusa...' _Usagi felt a pang of saddness. It had been a year since she'd seen Sailor Chibi Moon. She missed the pink haired future child a lot. It was quiet without her. Slowly she picked up the bunny and stroke the soft pink matterial.

"What ya got there," Asked Makoto towering over Usagi. The pretty brunette eyed the bunny and smiled.

"It's adorable...so your missing her then?" Makoto stated guessing the Moon Princesses thoughts.

"Hai..." Said Usagi mournfully. Makoto patted her arm and spoke softly.

"Don't worry...I'm sure she'll come back soon...and in any case Hotaru-chan probably misses her just as much as you."

_'Hai...they were best friends. I hope they still are in the future,' _Usagi smiled and grabbed the pink bunny and then eyed the hair pink hair ribbon next to it. Picking it up she folded it gently and placed them both lovingly in the shopping basket.

"Well thats you set...I'm not sure if I can see anything in here," Sighed Makoto anxiously.

"Well you could always cook her a cake?" Suggested Usagi. Makoto grinned and nodded.

"I think I will. Ariagto Bunny!"

"Can you please put in chocolate?" Pleaded Usagi thinking of her friends mouthwatering chocolate cake.

_'I can't wait until she opens up a shop...I can just sit and eat all day!'_

"Come on we'd better go find Rei and Ami," Said Makoto.

"Waaaaaaiiiiiiiitttttttt," Cried a voice echoing down the elise. Usagi turned in surprise and her eyes widened in shock as a blonde figure whirled past her and skidded on the floor colliding with the shopping trolley. On the floor in a heap was the senshi of love in a bright orange summer dress.

"Mina-chan! You scared me!" Wailed Usagi.

"Aren't we suppose to be meeting you in ten minutes?" Asked Makoto raising an eyebrow as Minako clambered to her feet.

"Yeah but I got out early! V-babe had arrive!" Yelled Minako in triumph doing her victory sign.

"We thought we heard you," Said Rei joining them with Ami behind her.

"So," Said Usagi brightly, "Looks like we're all together again!"

* * *

Tomoe Hotaru climbed into her bed feeling the excitement bubble in her stomach. Tomorrow morning she turned fifteen!

_I can't wait...I only wish Chibiusa could be there..._

Hotaru sighed staring out her wind at the pale full moon wistfully thinking of her best friend.

Slowly her eyes flickered shut until she was gently dreaming. Her hair fluttered like a dark curtain across her face and her breathing was peaceful.

_**And the Nightmare began...**_

I'm making the chapters spread further so it's more gradual instead of rushed and messy. Also if anyone notices the last name in the race anouncements then it's purely to do with AWS x


	3. Birthday Surprises

**_Previously ;_**

_We meet Hotaru's friend Marimo the fastest under 16 female runner in Tokyo and learn that Hotaru's fifteenth birthday appraoches. Meanwhile a strange heatwave had Japan in it's grasp. Scientists are blaming it on 'Global Warming' but could it be something more sinsiter? Also Minako is living her dream of fame by recording an album with her grumpy manager Hyousuke Takeya while Usagi is studying to be a Nursery teacher?? _

**Chapter Two**

**Birthday Surprises - The darkness begins**

_No one can tell how big the Universe is._

_The endless planes of inky blue lightened by precious diamonds. Each one a light of hope and life. Each on a burning civilisation._

_In the midst of an endless sea of dark blue and indigo Tomoe Hotaru gasped at the sight. The splendour of each huge ginormous planet and the bright haze of rocks and moons surrounding them. Each one is burning with it's own life and the sky is full of lights and beauty on an astronomical scale._

_Each planet pulses with life._

_Then like dark tentacle purple ribbons snake themselves around each planet. Screams fill the air that echo through each planet. Screams of terror and desparation as death grips them all. _

_Hotaru gasped as the screams echoed in her ear. Her body moves to help them but is held in place by the ribbons worming their way up her arms like ice. Sweat pores down her face as she cries out and then cries out for help as the ribbons bind her tightly._

_Then she comes._

_A small yet terrible figure._

_Hotaru gasped in recognition and screamed out for mercy. Mercy for the lives of those being taken and mercy for her own_

_"Stop it! Please...don't! Not now!"_

_The figure makes no emotional gesture but raises it's glaive. Hotaru struggled against the coils binding her but the effort was futile. In her heart she knows what will come. Her heart is beating and tears are leaking down her face. She wants to run...run away...leave it all. The fear and despair clinging to her like a physical disease._

**_"Death and Pain will follow you Saturn!"_**

_The Glaive swung downwards and Hotaru felt her soul die._

* * *

In her bedroom Hotaru jumped up with a start.

_'NO! Not yet...not now...kami-sama...help...'_ Panted Hotaru as the cold sweat dripped down her arms. Slowly her gasps and painful breath slithered to halt and relief washed over her as she took in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. The warm lilac painted walls and the photographs.

_'Just a dream...just a memory...'_

Her eyes lingered to the sky outside the window. It was a deep blue hued with deep pink as an orange beacon lighted up the sky. It was sunrise...distantly Hotaru could hear birds chirping.

Hotaru felt sick as she tried to reassure herself.

"It's just a dream...just a dream..." She spoke aloud trying desparately to reassure herself. Shivers ran down her spine and her heart would not cease it's relentless pounding against her ribcadge while her stomach churned painfully.

_'A dream...or a memory?'_ Thought Hotaru as she shoved the blankets away from her and stood up unsteadily from her bed. Her feet tottered for a few moments and her legs felt like jelly as she walked slowly towards the window.

She inhaled deeply and opened her window to allow a fresh circulation of air to penetrate the room, which was becoming increasingly stuffier and warmer. A cool breeze carassed her cheeks and she sighed staring at the deep pink and purple horizon.

_'A memory...it's a possiblity...,' _Hotaru mulled that thought over in her mind. She knew the other Senshi obtained a few memories of the past but for some reason she'd never really got any. It never bothered her before but now she was thankful that she hadn't recieved any.

_'I always knew that was my past...but I was hoping for something more...hopeful...is that what I am? Merely a tool for Death?'_

Shaking her head the rational side of her brain started to work. No...she knew perfectly well who she was. She was the Messiah of Silence. The Soverign of Destruction and Death. The bringer of Ruin and Rebirth and the Senshi of Creation. All those names applied to her. She was the final hope and the last despair.

_'And yet...it saddens me...to think that I am the end. Everyone fears me...my enemeys despair at the sight of me but my friends do too...'_

'I should stop thinking like this,' Thought Hotaru as she sat down on her window ledge. Of course that was who she was but she enjoyed being a Senshi. After years of being weak and alone she had friends, comardes and even a family. She was much more fortunate than what she used to be.

_'I turn fifteen..today...in a few hours...I wonder what papa and mama would say?' _

A knot twisted in her heart and she bowed her head touching her mothers necklace. It wasn't often she thought of her birth parents. Her mother had died so long ago and the memories were growing fewer by the day. And her Father...he had loved her...in a way...but it had drived him insane in the end...

_'I am so silly...baka...I am lucky to have Setsuna mama, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. I have friends...even if Chibiusa isn't here very often she is still my best friend. And I have Marimo-chan...'_

A small smile crept across Hotaru's features. Perhaps in the future she and Chibiusa were celebrating her birthday together. It was a happy thought...Hotaru held on to it as she crept down from the windowsill and snuggled back underneath her blankets. It was a memory. A terrifying one but it was to be expected. In the morning she'd tell Setsuna-mama for a confirmation but in the meantime there was no dark auras or bad feelings.

That still didn't stop her from producing a book from under her pillow and switching the bedroom light on.

* * *

"I'm exhausted..." Complained Usagi wearily as her head loomed dangerously close to the cereal bowl. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms which felt surprisingly heavy and limp.

"You've been staying up and watching those ridiculous childrens movies again haven't you?" Pestered Luna jumping agily from the flaw up on to the table in a single leap. Usagi yawned again and answered.

"They are not childish! And anyway it's revision!" Protested the Moon Senshi stubbornly. Luna rolled her eyes to stare at her blonde haired charge.

"Bunny, you're a bit past watching Puppy Parade. You turn eighteen in a few months and you're still living at home!" Grumbled Luna using her most reasonable and (in Usagi's opinion) most annoying voice. Usagi stuck her tongue out childishly but she could not stop her eyes from growing heavier. Huge dark circles loomed underneath them and she felt like all the energy and will to move was leaving her body.

_'Got to keep awake...meeting Rei...in an hour...can't be late...again...,' _Thought Usagi directing her head away from the cereal bowl and instead using her hands to prop her face up.

"Bunny are you listening to me!" Squawked Luna her voice sounding like a gunshot in Usagi's head.

"Luna...too...sleepy...too...think..." Yawned Usagi as her eyes flickered shut. Slowly she felt her head relax but her arms were starting to ache.

"Bunny! What have I told you about allowing Luna-chan on the breakfast table. It's unhygenic," Complained Ikuko as she lifted Luna from the table. Usagi jumped and squealed.

"Mama! Don't scare me like that!" Shouted Usagi. Ikuko raised an eyebrow and began to note her daughters limp hair, baggy bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks. The inner alarm bells instored into every mothers mind were begining to flash.

"Bunny...are you feel alright?" Inquired Ikuko giving her daughter a meaningful stare. Usagi lowered her eyes and mumbled incoherrantly.

"Hai...just...a...little...sleepy."

Ikuko glared suspicously and raised her cool hand to Usagi's forehead. She nodded as her suspicions were confirmed. Her daughter had a temperature.

"You have a temperature Usagi-chan. Straight back to bed this instant," Said Ikuko firmly. Usagi jerked upright and shook her head as her blue eyes began to water.

"Iie! Mama I have Hota-chans birthday picnic today! I have to meet Rei-chan in an hour!" Wailed Usagi jumping up from her seat and waving her arms wildly. From her position under the table Luna raised a paw to her face and shook her head as Usagi launched into a well meaning rant.

"Fine but as soon as you get back your going straight to bed understand? And no more late watchings of those movies. Really if you're intending to buy a flat with Mamoru-kun then you must first learn how to look after yourself! Am I clear!" Said Ikuko as her eyes narrowed. Usagi gulped as was instantly put in mind of her former -lowest-grade-in-class-rant.

"H-Hai mama...I'd better go get dressed!" Said Usagi stumbling from the room. Ikuko watched until her daughter went out of sight. She sighed before eyeing Luna under the table.

"Milk Luna-chan?" Offered Ikuko. Luna meowed enthusiatically and watched as Ikuko picked up the silver cat dish and headed towards the sink. Halfway there Ikuko moaned and the dish slid from her hands and shattered into pieces.

Luna darted forward and watched as Ikuko sagged against the kitchen unit. The woman complexion paled and Luna wasted no time in darting out of the room and racing upstairs and into Usagi's room where the Senshi was halfway through removing her blue pyjama top.

"Bunny! Come quickly your mothers ill!" Yelled Luna. Usagi's facuial expression turned to panic before her mouth was set into a firm line. She nodded and ran from the room swiftly downstairs.

Luna watched her go and followed but felt some pride. A few years ago Usagi would have burst into tears and wailed before exiting the room clumsly.

_At least some things change..._

* * *

Meioh Setsuna swirled her teaspoon through the black murky deepths of her instant coffee and smiled wryly. She was once a Princess who even had her own palace. She was once the sole guardian of the Time Gate. She was the daughter of Chronos-kami and she was the faithful Senshi of Time and Revolution but through all her thousands of years of life she had yet to meet a worse foe.

Than instant disgusting, runny, lumpy, black coffee.

_'It appears that Haruka is rubbing off on me...that is dangerous indeed,' _Thought Setusna idly as she lay aside her silver teaspoon and glared at the red mug and it's contents. She lifted it and physically and mentally braced herself for what was to come.

"Setsuna-mama!"

Setsuna lifted her crimson eyes and smiled at the girl in front of her before setting down the murky liquid. Hotaru was in front of her with a nervous, anxious expression on her face.

_'Ah...little firefly how you have grown...' _Thought Setsuna sadly as she stared at the young lady in front of her. Hotaru's height had definately altered in the space of two years. She now stood as tall as Bunny and her once short black hair had grown to just past her shoulders. Her figure had...matured but her eyes never changed. Wide dark purple orbs brimming with wisedom. Eyes...too old for the child bearing them.

"Hotaru-chan I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until the picnic for your presents," Smiled Setsuna gently lifting the mug to her lips as she remembered the earlier antics of 'when do I get my presents' and 'Can't I just open one?'

"Hai...but thats not want I want to talk about," Said Hotaru quietly. Setsuna gazed upwards and lowered the mug of coffee and her gentle smile turned to an expression of concern as Hotaru climbed up onto the high stool next to her.

_'I wonder whats wrong...I haven't seen that expression in a while...and if it were youma or Daimon related then I'm sure she would have said so earlier...'_

Setsuna nodded at Hotaru who had lowered her eyes to the placemat.

"It's just...you know how Usagi-san and everyone else has some memories of their pasts..." Said Hotaru thoughtfully.

Setsuna nodded but inwardly her heart was pounding viciously while her outward expression was the usual calm exterior.

_'Poor Hotaru...how do I tell her I have no idea of her life before her awakening. Saturn was such a quiet planet...'_

"Hai Firefly-chan?"

"Well...I think I recieved a memory last night...but it was not a memory...more like a nightmare," Hotaru said with an expression of sorrow on her face. She lifted her head to look at Setsuna but the eyes usually so full of warmth were tainted with frost.

"I see..." Said the Time Senshi with a sigh. She lowered her crimson eyes to the instant coffee. Guilt nagged at her as well as sympathy. She understood now...poor Hotaru.

"Hota-chan...you had a duty to do. If you hadn't of destroyed the Silver Millenium then this world would be full of evil and chaos. By bringing silence you brought peace...do not feel guilty," Said Setsuna firmly lifting her head with a determined stare.

"I know...and I do not feel guilty...but it was scary...I was terrifying," Whispered Hotaru.

Setsuna moved to hug her adopted daughter but it was then Haruka decided to waltz into the kitchen. Her short hair was ruffled making it look like a hedgehog. Haruka yawned loudly before sitting at the stool opposite Setsuna.

"Hey Hotaru...is that friend if yours needing picked up?"

Hotaru gazed away from Setsuna and nodded. A smile appeared on her features that did not quite reach her eyes. Setsuna frowned at her friends timing. Honestly sometimes Haruka could be so insenstive of others feelings.

"Good I get to drive!" Cheered Haruka as Hotaru giggled before leaping of her stool and walking towards the door. She paused and looked back. Setsuna met her stare and nodded silently.

"We'll talk later," She mouthed and Hotaru smiled gratefully before running from the room. Haruka watched the interaction between the two.

"Is something wrong?"

Setsuna sighed and began to fiddle her spoon back through the contents of her coffee.

"Hotaru recieved a memory last night...and I do not think it was a good one," Said Setsuna. Haruka nodded as a grave expression appeared on her sleepy face. She eyed the cup in Setsuna's hand.

"Setsuna?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you hate that stuff?" Asked Haruka pointing at the mug. Setsuna nodded.

"Hai, but it's the only thing that wakes me up in the morning," Said Setsuna mournfully as she raised the mug to her lips and took a gulp of the instant morning coffee. Haruka stared as the Time Guardian for once lost her composure. She gagged and choked before running for the sink and spitting out the contents.

"Let me guess it was cold?"

* * *

"I sure hope Usagi's mother is alright," Said Artemis cocking his head to one side as he trotted along in timing to Minako's steps. A frown creased the blondes forehead and her gentle blue eyes stared at the pavement in regret.

"I hope so too. Rei just phoned me telling me that Ikuko-san has been admitted to Hospital...apparently her temperature went through the roof!" Explained Minako in amazement as the pair walked through the streets of Tokyo. It was lucky their conversation went unheard...or perhaps the fact that most people were under the belief that animals talking was impossible.

"Temperature? A fever? I hope Usagi and her family don't catch it. Where is Mamoru-kun?" Asked Artemis refering to the man which they were mean't to be meeting.

"Mamo-chan is with Bunny at the Hospital. Apparently they'll come later when they know Ikuko-san is in the clear," Said Minako adjusting the straps on her blue backpack. Something heavy inside made a clear thumping noise. Artemis gave Minako a sceptic look.

"What did you get Hotaru-chan anyway?"

Minako smiled widely and her eyes lit up with a michevious light.

"It's a surprise!"

Artemis sighed tiredly.

_'I'm getting too old for this...I don't think I'll last many more of Minako's surprises...' _Thought the advisor glancing suspiciously at the backpack and then at Minako, '_She certainly loves dressing up...'_

Minako had replaced her customary red ribbon with a vivid pink one. The dress she was wearing was a bright pink one with a white sash and shawl. Although Artemis had to admitt that Minako looked pretty and sophisticated the shade of pink began to hurt his eyes after a while.

"Anyway Artemis just to let you know Hotaru's bringing a friend to this picnic so absolutely no uncat like behaviour okay!" Ordered Minako firmly.

"Meow?" Suggested Artemis.

"Apparently she's a championship runner...she must be really nice towards Hotaru..." Said Minako thoughtfully. Artemis nodded in agreement as they both cross over the road. Minako scooped him up into her arms to avoid her precious feline becoming road-dust.

"Well...I think it's good that she's got a friend...she took so long settling down after Chibiusa-chan left..." Panted Artemis fighting hard to breath as Minako squeased on his windpipe.

"Hai...it's nice to see she can break the shyness...I still can't believe she's fifteen...it only seems like a couple of years ago since she was five!" Said Minako sadly.

"Uh...Minako it was only a few years ago..." Pointed out Artemis.

Minako sighed wistfully as a small breeze russled through her hair. The sun was shining and the sky bore no clouds. It was perfect...like the middle of July only it was early january. Artemis was sweating...and begining to wish he was able to malt his white coat.

"It doesn't seem that long since I turned fifteen. Yet it's almost three years ago...hard to believe nii?"

"Hai...I remember Bunny tried to bake you a cake but she ended up burning it to a crisp!" Laughed Artemis.

Minako giggled as they entered the fresh-hold of the park. On the grass a few people were sunbathing while others picniced. It was like a scene from a book.

_'It really couldn't have been better weather...it's perfect for Hotaru-chan.'_

* * *

"You are not driving baka!"

"I am so! You can't keep those car keys from me I need them!"

Hotaru smiled wearily from her place in the back seat of Haruka's yellow mustang. Next to her Setsuna sighed in annoyance as the bickering outside the car continued. Michiru had wrestled the keys off Haruka but the Speed Queen wasn't backing off that easily and the debate had lasted ten minutes.

"Last time you drive you got a penalty point removed and a fine which I had to pay!" Said Michiru calmly folding her arms smirking as Haruka reached boiling point.

"It's my car!" She snapped in an exasperated voice.

"And it's my right as an adult to ensure the safety of the passengers," Pointed out Michiru. Hotaru had taken to gazing longingly at the boxes in the compartment which contained her presents. She tried to guess by the shape and size. So far she suspected that someone had bought her a box of chocolates.

"That it," Groaned Setsuna slamming the door open. The tall senshi of Pluto stormed around the vehicle until she was right behind Michiru. Grabbing the keys in a swift movement she gestured at the back seats.

"In now!" She growled narrowing her crimson eyes daring them to protest. Haruka opened her mouth but thought better of it when she took in the lethal look on her friends face. Sighing in defeat she slouched in beside Hotaru and Michiru nodded and smiled before sliding elegantly into the passenger seat.

Hotaru giggled as Haruka muttered cursings under her breath.

_'You can't win against Setsuna-mama...'_

Soon they were racing alone the motorway at a brisk 60mph. Setsuna was careful not to break any speeding zones but somehow she seemed to get to Marimo's house very quickly.

As they pulled up outside Hotaru eyed the house. It was old fashioned with an antique type of beauty that Hotaru appricated in art. Although most people would have modernised it, it was still charming in it's own way. It had spirit...

_'Why change something? Why mess around with nature,' _Concluded Hotaru. Sesuna beeped the horn once and a few moments later a very fast figure whizzed through the yard and almost collided with the car. Marimo smiled jubilantly even though her face was shiny and red. She grinned and pulled open the car door and squeased in on the other side of Haruka.

"Hey Haruka-san," Greeted Marimo brightly. Hotaru noted that Marimo was wearing a bright blue kimono which came to her knees. Her hair was braided into two plaits. The effect was lovely and odd for Hotaru who rarely saw Marimo out of some kind of gym clothes.

"I feel like a kid," Groaned Haruka.

"Then stop acting like one," Said Setsuna coolly.

"I got your present Hotaru-chan! I can't wait for you to open it! I hope you like it! My mother and I picked it out for you last night...she would have came to greet you but she's not very well," Said Marimo sadly.

"Gomen, Marimo-chan I hope she gets well soon," Comforted Hotaru gently remebering how kind Ayame-san was and how important to Marimo she was. Marimo was the youngest daughter out of her family of six but her Father left when she was only four leaving Ayame-san to raise her four sons and two daughters alone.

"Yeah...I think she may have caught it from Yoshi...hopefully she'll be okay. Yuri's going out of her head though since she has to look after the twins," Said Marimo chuckling. Hotaru smiled hopefully.

_'Poor Ayame-san. I hope she feels better soon...,' _Sighed Hotaru. She turned to gaze out the window at the clear sky. It was times like these when she wished she could used her healing gifts more openly...but if she did then somebody was bound to notice, '_Still what use am I as a senshi if I don't help people? At least when I'm a nurse I'll be able to cure people but until then...maybe if I do it without Ayame-san noticing?'_

A part of Hotaru snorted. It was impossible...how was she meant to explain the purple glow? No...she'd just have to wait until she could cure people using medcine.

"Well give your mother our regards," Setsuna said softly. Marimo nodded before her eyes where pulled towards the shiny parcels lying at her feet.

"Hota-chan...can you open one?" Asked Marimo gazing with a hypnotic stare at the wrapped up presents. Hotaru shook her head sadly.

"Iie..."

"No touching them!" Warned Haruka as Hotaru tried to stretch out her hand towards the one she suspected was chocolate.

"Haruka-papa your mean!"

* * *

Marimo tried to stiffle the growing pain in her stomach.

It always happened when she felt anxious or stressed. She called them 'nerve pains.' At first it felt like somebody was slashing at her stomach with invisible knives but over time she learned to grow used to it. It used to happen frequently at school when she was around her classmates. When she was little Marimo was the shyest girl in her class and she was afraid of being bullied but as she matured she learned that having two older brothers and a sister gave her the edge on the bullies.

So then nerve pains at school vanished.

But she was still very self consious around strangers and today she was meeting a lot of new people. She wasn't afraid but she badly wanted to make a good impression. The nerve pains returned with a vengence when her older brother felt sick and then that morning when her mother seemed to have picked up her sons virus. As a result from the stress of two sick family members and the desire to make a good impression Marimo could almost see the 'nerve pain army' planning a victory speech.

"Hello Minako-chan," Greeted Setsuna.

Marimo smiled nervously. For some strange bizarre reason she'd always felt at home with Hotaru. They'd only been friends for a year but Marimo felt drawn to her. With sad pretty purple eyes and a soft voice she was the opposite of Marimo but Marimo couldn't help but feel protective. She trusted Hotaru but sometimes she felt like there was a wall between them. She knew that she had secrets in the past and to be honest who didn't? Marimo was more than happy for Hotaru to keep her secrets like she kept her own. However if there was one thing negative about having a big family it was growing up in others shadows.

Marimo had went through a phase of feeling useless when she was ten. How could she compete with Yoshi's academic achievements? Or Shinji's kendo? Or Yuri's gymnastics? She'd wanted to make her mother proud and to break free from the mould. So she'd dedicated her life to running because it offered her freedom. With Hotaru however she felt like she was living in anothers shadow again. Only this time she'd never even met the person she was shadowing.

_'Chibiusa...'_

Of course she knew it was stupid to be jealous but the way Hotaru talked about her sometimes. Marimo privately wondered if she was just a substitue. Would Hotaru rather have Chibiusa than her at this birthday?

_'BAKA! Stop thinking like that you dwarfy baka!'_

Marimo pushed herself out of her thoughtful reverie and plastered a smile on her face as she gazed at the person Setsuna had greeted. Minako...this was one of Hotaru's older friends...the one who owned the cat...Artemis?

She gazed at the older girl. Her bright blue eyes were shining with laughter and her hair was golden and streamed down her back bound by a pink ribbon. She was beautiful...she had the sort of looks that Marimo and her sister would kill for. Marimo promptly felt her stomach burn with nerves in front of this pretty young lady.

" Happy Birthday Hota-chan!" Beamed Minako, presenting an surprisingly messly wrapped present. Hotaru smiled and accepted the present before gesturing to Marimo.

"Arigato Minako! This is my friend Marimo!"

The blonde gazed at Marimo and smiled widely.

"Hi Marimo-chan!"

Marimo felt herself relax slightly before smiling honestly back. There was certainly something likeable about Minako.

"Hi Minako-san. You look lovely!" Said Marimo truthfully. Minako blushed with pride and picked up a white cat at her feet.

"Arigato Marimo! This is Artemis-chan," Said Minako gesturing to the cat who meowed politely. Marimo giggled.

"He's cute!"

Hotaru nodded before tapping her friend lightly on the shoulder.

"You're it!"

Marimo flashed a grin.

"Not for long!"

* * *

"It's like winter in spring," Sighed Haruka taking a sip from of her wine while Michiru curled up laying her head on Haruka's shoulder. The scene was almost poetic to the senshi of Grace. A deep blue sky and lush green grass. A red picnic blanket complete with food and wine. Children or rather teenagers playing and warm sunshine.

"You're right...it's so peaceful," Murmured Michiru smiling as she watched her little firefly race after Marimo in an attempt to catch the girl.

"Bunny you are not trying wine!" Cried Rei frowning.

Michiru chuckled lightly as she watched Rei berrate Usagi. She'd allowed Hotaru to have a small glass prefering her adopted daughter to drink within sight but Usagi seemed to be determined to do the complete opposite of what Rei said.

"Hai I am!" Declared Usagi boldly as she grabbed a glass off her boyfriend. Mamoru sighed hopelessly as his girlfriend slugged down the red liquid. Usagi proceeded to choke and splutter before spitting the contents out on the grass.

"That was disgusting!" Wailed Usagi as Ami and Makoto doubled over with laughter and Rei smirked smugly.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it!"

Haruka chuckled.

"Do you think we should let Firefly open up her presents?" She asked Setsuna. Setsuna sipped her wine and shut her book and smiled.

"I think she's waited long enough."

Michiru nodded and looked at the pile of presents that awaited her foster daughter. It reminded her of her birthdays. She used to slyly peek at her presents and then put them back so no one would notice.

"Hey Firefly! You can open them now!" Shouted Haruka.

Hotaru stopped in mid run and turned with a jubilant expression alight on her face. Marimo grinned and tugged on the sleeve of Hotaru's lilac dress and they both ran down the hill.

Once they were all sat around the pile Hotaru picked up a shiny silver package gingerly and read the label.

"To Hotaru from Ami," Read out Hotaru as unwrapped the present. Inside was a hardback book with the title Healing Waves and a picture of a young woman in an old fashioned nursing outfit. Ami blushed.

"I know you want to be a nurse Hotaru...it's a true story of a girl in the 1900s struggling to be a nurse...I thought you might like it," Stammered Ami. Hotaru's eyes lit up and she clutched the book.

"Arigato Ami-san. It's wonderful!"

"Mine next!" Shouted Usagi thrusting a small pink bundle into Hotaru's hands. Hotaru unwrapped it and a small stuffed pink bunny fell on to her lap with a silk pink ribbon. Hotaru stared at them in a trance as her purple eyes widened as she stroked the bunny gently and hugged it towards her tenderly.

Usagi smiled waterly.

"I...I thought you may like it...just to remind you that we're always there for you," Said Usagi gently. Hotaru nodded and looked up at Usagi with her bright lilac orbs shining.

"Arigato..." She said softly laying the bunny on her lap.

"Right...well...uh...mine next!" Said Marimo uneasly as she passed a large red parcel towards Hotaru. Hotaru jumped out of her trance and smiled.

Inside the package was a silver bracelet set with tiny amythests and a small inscription _'Never give up without a fight.'_

"Marimo! It's lovely!" Exclaimed Hotaru as she tied around her wrist. Marimo grinned with delight.

The unwrapping of presents took a while but in short Hotaru ended up with a chocolate-fudge cake from Makoto, a book on biology from Mamoru, a golden charm bracelet from Rei, a new swimming costume from Michiru, lots of money from Haruka and a set of hair bows and ribbons from Minako.

"Which leaves me," Said Setsuna handing over a large white gift wrapped box. Hotaru untied the purple and slid open the lid and gasped.

Inside was a formal kimono.

"Wow! Setsuna-mama...it's...it's...lovely!" Murmured Hotaru in awe as she gazed at the deep purple silky material. The obi was a deep plum colour which stood out against the liliac of the kimono which had small plum coloured flowerers embroided on the hem along with a matching shawl.

"It's beautiful," Gasped Usagi.

"Well I thought you might like one for special occasions," Smiled Setsuna, "I'm glad you approve."

"Well now thats over I'm going to go get some ice-cream. Who wants to come with me?" Offered Haruka. Usagi raised her hand and squealed in delight along with Minako and Marimo.

"We'll be back soon!" Waved Marimo as she trotted off with the others.

Michiru sighed.

_'I hope the future brings many more days like this...'_

* * *

Hotaru sighed.

It was the perfect birthday. It was probably the best birthday she'd ever had. She'd never recieved so many presents before. She'd never felt so happy and yet...something was missing.

A breeze ruffled her hair as she sat down on the bench. In the distance she could see the picnic spot and she could feel the sun beating down on her neck pleasently. She stroked the material of the pink bunny and sighed.

_'I wish you were here Chibiusa...you'd love Marimo...I know you two would get along really well...I miss you...'_

Hotaru smiled. It was on this very spot that she'd met Chibiusa...when she sat here reading and watching as a hat flew by her. Back then she'd been ignorant of things like senshi. Back then her body was cybornetic and her life filled with shadows. Now her life was full of hope and light all thanks to Chibiusa.

"Hey...I got ice cream. It's cherry flavoured!" Came a cheery voice. Hotaru looked up to see Marimo holding two melting ice creams in her hand. Hotaru stood up and accepted the cherry flavoured one. As she walked away from the bench she stole one backwards stare.

_'I hope your happy Chibiusa...I know I'll see you soon...'_

* * *

Back at the picnic Setsuna yawned tiredly. She could feel her eye lids drooping and her mind become hazy. The warmth of the sun did not help her efforts to keep awake as her head drooped slightly and the noise of chatter lowered a familiar hum in the backround.

_'Clearly drinking that vile coffee was a waste of time...'_

Slowly her mind turned blank and she closed her eyes alowing her body to give into the warmth and comfort of sleep. Then her skin began to prickle and her heart began to pound. In the back of her mind she could feel something wasn't right. Her limbs became heavy and she struggled to move but the sluggish warmth was filling her mind.

_'Something isn't right! I have to move!'_ Thought Setsuna as she struggled to move her limbs. Her heart was racing and she could hear sand trickling away in the back of her mind. She could feel the discord and unbalance. Time...

_'Somethings not right! Time is being meddled with! I must stop it!'_

She opened her mouth to shout but found her throat enflamed and burning with pain like she'd swallowed acid.

**_"Pluto-sama it's been a while...you won't remember me but I remember you Princess. Daughter of Time and the Underworld...don't struggle...I've got you now!"_**

* * *

"Setsuna's fallen asleep," Pointed out Ami gesturing to the peaceful sleeping body of the Time Senshi.

"Let her sleep. She was up all last night working on a new design," Said Haruka. Hotaru nodded and covered her adopted mother with a shawl to protect her from the sun.

Then she jumped up and her eyes turned glassy and distant. She stared into the distance at something. Something the others couldn't see and she didn't move. Not even when Marimo patted her on the arm.

"Hotaru...are you okay?" Asked Marimo in a concerened voice. Haruka span around and stared at her adopted daughter and her eyes narrowed. She waved a hand in front of her but nothing worked.

"Hotaru?" Said Ami worriedly.

"Hey guys...Rei and Michiru have fallen asleep," Said Makoto. Everyone flashed worried looks and nodded in understanding except for Marimo who remained confused as Haruka stood up.

"Somethings not right!"

"Hotaru!" Shouted Marimo shaking her friend with a bemused expression. Hotaru blinked and her voice came out distant and cold.

"The darkness is coming...danger is here..."

* * *

_Next..._

_An enemy attacks! But with Marimo in the vincity what can the senshi do? Hotaru has more nightmares and falls into the increasing darkness! Marimo bumps into an old friend. Will Setsuna wake up?_

* * *


	4. Darkness Comes

**_

* * *

_**

Previously - Usagi's Mother is hospitalised! Hotaru receives her birthday gifts but something strange happens to Rei, Michiru and Setsuna who are unconsious! Hotaru has another nightmare and warns the Senshi that danger is coming...only Marimo is present to hear her warning!

* * *

Now realise,

**_The stars they die,_**

**_Darkness has fallen in paradise,_**

**_We will be strong and we will fight,_**

**_Against the Creatures of the Night..._**

**_Angel of Darkness, Alex Paroles_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Darkness Descents - The Princess Returns...**

* * *

_The beautiful world laying before her is amazing. _

_The very air she's breathing feels like pure light filling her up inside. The sky above her is too many colours to simply be classed as blue. Waterfalls casade freely between luxourious crystaline houses. Gardens are full of plant and flower life. Flowers that bloom and never die. It is Utopia, a land where peace is eternal._

_To Hotaru it is heaven..._

_Slowly she drifted through this world like a ghost feeling an unknown power radidating, drawing her towards it's pulsing light. As she drifts she notices how the sky darkens and how screams fill the air. The waterfalls turn to lava and the plants to ash. Blood...she can smell blood. Tears sting her eyes as Utopia falls into chaos._

_"Let me help!" Shouts Hotaru._

_"You shall...come Queen Hotaru...it's time..."_

_Those words are filled with purity but never did they fill Hotaru with such fear. Sweat trickles down her back as she wanders through a vast garden that must have been breathtaking. The plants are charred and black though but the huge palace is front of her gleams like a diamond in the moonlight reflecting it's light around the city._

_Hotaru drifts further through the walls until she's in some sort of throne room. Only there is no roof just acres of stars twinkling in the light of the full moon. Hotaru gasps recognising a few of the faces in front of her._

_Standing there in a pearly gown is Chibiusa! Only...her hair is no longer pink but pure silver running down her back. Her skin shines like a pearl and her face is older._

_'She must be Queen...' Thinks Hotaru._

_Next to Chibiusa stands more women. About four in total. Some have light pink hair and others neon blue. All have tears in their eyes._

_"Sailor Saturn come forward," Calls a voice softly._

_Hotaru gazes away from her best friend to look at the source pulsing with white light. A woman is revealed with long transparent silvery hair and a shining senshi uniform. Her skin is ethereal and her eyes are a pale blue, In her hand is a glowing standard and her lips are smiling wearily and soft wings spread from her back. Behind her stand eight other women who are dressed similarly only the colour on their glowing senshi uniforms and wings are different but the look of peaceful wisdom in their eyes is the same._

_Hotaru gasps watching as they all link hands. She can only remain still as she watches the last winged senshi stand forward. The gleaming scythe in her hand looms menacingly and in an instant Hotaru knows what is going to happen. She can see every figure in the room dying as their souls vanish._

_"Stop! Please don't! Chibiusa-chan!" Screams Hotaru running forward as the blade is swung downwards. She can feel the dread and despair from everyone. Tears leak out of her eyes as she desparetely flings herself in front of the blade allowing it to pierce into her flesh instead. S_

_The scene melts away and now she's falling through the cold and darkness alone._

**_"Death, Sailor Saturn...doesn't it call to you? The senshi with a heart cold enough to kill her own friends..."_**

_The voice is mesmorising. Its light and beautiful and fills you with warmth. That voice is hauntingly lovely yet the mere sound of it rings with power. That voice was not meant to be heard by human ears._

_Hotaru feels herself fill with guilt as the image is replayed. Her heart sinks and suddenly there seems no point. Whats the point if everythings going to fade into silence? Why must she be condemmended to die alone? She wishes she could at least be with the rest of her friends...not alone..._

_Something cold is underneath her body. Her mind is full of visions of snow making her head throb in agony. Her whole body is burning in pain._

_"Your Queen is in danger...you must help your friends..."_

_The pain fades and Hotaru inhales the voice like it's hope itself. She nodds in agreement._

_"The darkness is coming," Speaks the voice, "Danger is here"_

Usagi was panicking.

Maybe she was naive. Naive enough to hope that she was finally spared being a Senshi for a few years. Maybe she could just go back to being Tsukino Usagi for just a while longer until the time of Crystal Tokyo. Naive enough to believe for a few moments her wish had been granted.

Now the familiar feeling of helplessness was coursing through her body as she tried desperately to wake up Rei.

"Rei-chan!" She wailed nudging her friend. The Shinto Priestess did not wake up though instead her head flopped limply as Usagi grabbed on to the red material of her friends blouse.

_Please Rei...wake up!_

"Usagi not here! Remember Marimo-chan!" Hissed Luna in Usagi's ear. Usagi felt herself freeze as she remembered Hotaru's friend. Here she was shaking the hell out of Rei while Marimo watched.

_'At least I have a clue about whats going on...Marimo must be terrified.'_

Usagi turned around to gaze at everyone. Haruka was shaking Michiru at no avail while Minako and Ami were gathered around Setsuna. Makoto was trying to calm down Marimo who was waving her hands in front of Hotaru's glassy eyes.

"Hotaru! Whats wrong!" Shouted Marimo in a scared voice. Usagi eyed Luna and nodded before she apporached the red head and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder trying hard not to look at Hotarus eyes which seemed to speak volumes.

"Marimo-chan...don't worry we'll get her fixed," Said Usagi softly allowing her peaceful blue eyes to linger into Marimo's terrified ones.

"Yeah...don't worry Marimo. I'm sure Hotaru will snap out of it," Said Makoto attempting to smile brightly while her anxious green eyes remained fixed on the trace like birthday girl.

Marimo shook her head and her cheeks became pink and her eyes glared daggers at Usagi. In fact the look was so fierce and deadly that Bunny promptly withdrew her hand from Marimo's shoulder.

"Fixed? She's not a bike!" Yelled Marimo as tears of anger welled up in her eyes, "And what about Rei-san and Michiru-san? What did she mean by dangers coming?"

Haruka stood up from her position near Michiru.

"Thats what I'd like to know kid," Said Haruka gravely.

"Look Marimo-chan trust us. Hotaru will be okay," Said Usagi firmly. Luna and Artemis trotted over to the dismayed girl and started rubbing themselves against her comforting her as best they could.

_'Dangers coming...oh Hotaru-chan what did you mean? I wish Mamo-chan was here...'_

"Listen Marimo-chan...maybes it's best you go home. I could walk you if you like," Offered Minako kindly. Marimo raised her eyebrows in surprise and gripped on to Hotaru's sleeve and shook her head and fixed them all with a determined stare.

"No. No way am I leaving Hotaru or anyone else!" She snapped.

Then the pupils of Hotaru's eyes shrunk and the Senshi of Rebirth choked and blinked before falling gently forward allowing Marimo to catch her. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and looked hopefully at Michiru and Rei.

"Hotaru...are you alright?" Asked Marimo in a concerned voice. Hotaru nodded wearily but her eyes gazed around each person before she finally spoke with her purple eyes fixed on Usagi.

"We're in danger," Whispered Hotaru softly, "We must move from here at once."

* * *

Everything was in a dull shade of darkness. It tainted everything...she could feel it pulling at her like something was tugging at her heart. Hotaru felt exhausted but the fact remained...she could feel it coming. The nearer it came the stronger the darkness became. Even the light of the Sun seemed so faint...

"Hotaru...please...what do you mean? Tell me whats going on!" Demanded a frantic voice.

Hotaru shuddered and mentally kicked herself.

_'Baka! I'm a BAKA! Marimo doesn't have a clue of whats going on!'_

"It's okay Marimo...um...er..." Stammered Hotaru as a drip of sweat trickled down her forhead in embarrassment. What the heck could she say to make things seem reasonable? She felt like a mouse under the gaze of Marimo's cold blue eyes which were burning at a subzero temperature.

"It-is-not-okay-what-the-hell-is-going-on!" Shouted Marimo angrily.

"Marimo-chan I think it's best if you go home..." Sighed Ami looking sympathetically at the girl.

Marimo's anger turned immediately to a look sadness. Hotaru felt her heart ache and a fresh bout of guilt. It was clear she was hurting Marimo's feelings.

_'I've lost her...she'll never want me as a friend now...she thinks I'm a freak,_'

"Look kid, we're not trying to hurt your feelings but for reasons we can't explain you might be in danger," Said Haruka firmly.

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Said Minako gently.

"In danger? But why?" Asked Marimo with a mixture of irritance and curiosity in her voice.

Hotaru shivered and closed her eyes. It was getting closer...she felt like somebody was trying to wrench her heart from her chest with a knife.

"Please...Marimo I'll tell you everything but you really must go. Just run okay?" Pleaded Hotaru softly allowing her purple orbs to calm Marimo's blue one which were narrowed in horror, "Look don't worry about me. I'll be fine I promise."

_'Just go...please'_

Hotaru already knew what the answer was going to be.

"If somethings coming then...then...I can't just leave you...I've got my mobile so If we call the police...then-"

"Then what little girl?" Came a shrill nasal voice.

* * *

Ami sighed.

The situation was not a good one by any standard. Obviously Hotaru could sense some lingering danger approaching them which was terrible just by itself. Hotaru only ever saw the truly terrible threats...and what was worse was that her friend was refusing to leave.

_'You have to admire her loyalty though..'_

Still it would be better if she went home. Ami didn't want to risk an innocent life and it also risked exposure if they were to transform.

Ami inspected the girl. She was already bordering hysterical. Could she really cope with knowing the truth?

Ami shot Makoto a sidewards glance before her eyes lingered to the bodies of Rei, Setsuna and Michiru. They all looked like they were sleeping as their chests rised and fell gently but it was odd.

_For some reason those of us with pyschic abilities have fainted. Rei and Michiru both posses precognition and so does Hotaru. Setsuna See's into the future due to her duty as a Time Guardian...am I the only one that's noticed?  
_

"If somethings coming then...then...I can't just leave you...I've got my mobile so If we call the police...then-"

Ami smiled softly wishing it was that simple.

_'In these situations we are the police...'_

"Then what little girl?"

Ami jumped in shock and her heart instinctively started pounding. She could hear Marimo gasp in horror and she allowed her eyes to linger skyward.

She froze.

In the sky looming above them were four women. Only they weren't human...they had human eyes and hair and faces but they had a skeletal body that shimmered like golden armour. Their mane of yellow hair glittered in the sunlight and spanned the length of their bodies floating like a banner. They possessed huge wings with metallic like feathers which gleamed like a flame. Their nails were hooked like claws and worst of all was the fangs they possessed.

_'Kami-sama!'_

The one speaking wore a helmet.

"Sisters look at the little human children...' She spoke in a scornful voice.

"So young and naive," Said the second lustfully.

"So delicious..." Spoke the third with a hungry expression.

Ami felt her heart drop between her feet and she took a step backwards and glanced at Usagi whose mouth hung open in shock. Ami shifted her gaze to Marimo who seemed to be screaming silently as her eyes widened in fear. She was shaking where she stood in terror.

"See here Sisters...three are sleeping," Said the Fourth gesturing it's claw towards Michiru.

Haruka jumped in front of Michiru and growled furiously.

"Who the hell are you?!" Demanded Haruka.

"Look how the young lioness growls?" Cackled the Third one gleefully.

"Remember our orders sisters...the three asleep must be the Princesses of the Neptune, Mars and Pluto...I wonder which is which?" Said the First one.

"Who cares? Our mistress wont mind if we indulge ourselves and play a little," Said the Second spreading her vast wings before swooping downwards straight towards Haruka who dodged the claws.

_'Their fast...'_

"Get Rei, Michiru and Setsuna and run!" Haruka shouted at Usagi. Usagi shook her head and set her mouth into a grim line.

"I'm not leaving you Haruka!"

Haruka swore in frustration before staring at Hotaru who nodded firmly and grabbed a whimpering Marimo by the arm.

"Firefly get your friend and take her to safety!" Ordered Haruka.

Hotaru nodded and tugged at Marimo's sleeve firmly. Marimo snapped out of her trance and allowed herself to be lead off by Hotaru.

Haruka watched them leave before smiling archly at the vulture woman.

"Lets play then shall we?"

* * *

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

The warmth eloped her body and stretched through her limbs. A cool breeze fluttered through her hair and she allowed the comfort to embrace her body as she felt her clothes melt away. Coils of sliver wound around her arms and she felt gloves appear. Next came a fuku and the skirt and finally she felt the strange sensation of heat in her back like she was growing an extra pair of hands. Soft feathery wings unwound and Sailor Moon opened her eyes.

"What in the name of hades! I thought our mission was to retrieve four senshi?!" Screeched one of the Demons in rage.

_"Think again cause your not getting one of us!"_

"In the name of the Moon, I am the Pretty Senshi of Justice Sailor Moon!" Shouted Sailor Moon allowing the triumph to replace her feelings of terror, "And in the name of the Moon you are going to be punished!"

"Calm yourself sister...our divine mistress had plans for the little Princesses and their Moon brat..." Said the Leader.

"Yeah well not a chance!" Shouted Jupiter furiously as green lightening started to worm its way around her fingers.

"Oak Evolution!" Shouted the Lightening Senshi as twirls of green power collided with the body of the Leader. Sailor Moon shoved her hands over her ears at the shrill scream as the vulture woman shrieked in pain as the power burned her limbs.

"She's got a set of lungs on her," Said Sailor Moon sarcastically as took her hands off her ears and looked up hoping to see only three Demons.

"Agrona!" Shrieked one of the Vultures rushing over the the body of the Leader. Agrona hung in the air limply like with her head flopping like a rag-doll. Sailor Moon couldn't surpress the sickly feeling in her stomach but also the relief.

Until the Leader named Agrona raised her head and laughed.

"Oh sisters I haven't felt like this in Centuries!" She laughed manically.

"I was so sure that I'd got her..." Gasped Jupiter. Venus nodded and stared skeptically at the Creatures.

"Mercury could you do a quick scan?" Asked Sailor Venus. Mecury nodded as her computer materialised out of nothing. Uranus stepped for and her hands lit up with an orange glow.

"Try this for size then! World Shaking!"

A huge ball of fizzling energy cascaded towards Agrona who outstretched a clawed hand and laughed as the attack fizzled into nothing.

_'Oh no! What on Earth are they? They can stop attacks?!...I wish Mamo-chan was here..."_

He will be soon, thought Sailor Moon hopefully, Even if he is at the Hospital on duty I know he'll know I'm in trouble...he'll come and help...and until then I'll bet these things into dust!

Concentrating hard on her own beating hear she focused on the power coursing through her. The adrenaline...her heart...and her friends.

A long white gleaming rod appeared in her hands.

"Moon Crystal Power Attack!" Shouted the Moon Princess.

The most powerful attack she possessed hurled towards the pack of Demons. It's energy flung itself through their bodies in a white heated glow. The mingled scream ran out through the air.

_'Let it work...please...'_

The Vultures screeched as the energy burned their insides but once the attack was over they gasped and their eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Sailor Moon gasped.

"They should be gone!"

"But we're not. We were amused at your little tricks before but now we're pissed off! Damiana find their little friends...and when you do kill them and devour their flesh!" Ordered Agrona. Damiana cackled and sneered at the Senshi before outstreching her mighty wings and flying off.

"No! Stop!" Shouted Venus in panic.

"And as for you...we shall feast on your blood this day!" Snarled Agrona swooping downwards towards Venus.

* * *

Marimo had grown up with very strong morals.

It was something that her Mother had taught her from a young age through telling stories. By the age of four she'd learnt that Killing was wrong and evil. That stealing in certain circumstances was right and forgivable but stealing for greed was bad. Lying was not smiled upon either but lying to survive was critical. Standing up for your rights and opinions was a good thing to do but Marimo's favourite story and moral was Loyalty. Never abandon your family or friends...

What Hotaru was asking was for complete obliteration of the Key Morale.

"No way!" Said Marimo stubbornly.

"Marimo...run...if they catch you then..they'll kill you. Please trust me," Begged Hotaru.

Marimo sighed. Her heart was pounding so much that it was painful. Every singe instinct she possessed was screaming at her to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. That if she didn't then she'd get caught up in something which she didn't understand and couldn't comprehend.

Marimo stayed with her feet firmly rooted to the ground and her mouth set in a grim line. In front of her Hotaru was holding onto her Kimono sleeve with a look of plead in her wide eyes. Marimo shifted her gaze uneasily...something about those purple eyes had changed...and Marimo wasn't sure she liked it.

"They'll kill you too! Hotaru I know your trying to be valiant but we need to get help or those...those...creatures will hurt your friends!" Shouted Marimo rebelliously. The 'Nerve Pain Army' was beyond victory speeches and was now settling in and making itself at home. Her stomach felt like it was digesting itself and she felt dizzy with shock but also strangely numb inside...she was on autopilot.

Hotaru sighed which was infuriating. Marimo couldn't quite understand why her friend was so calm? Surely she was terrified at the possiblity of her friends in danger? Yet she was acting like Marimo was an ignorant child and she was trying to teach her the meaning of 2 plus 2.

"Marimo...theres something which I have to tell you..." Said Hotaru quietly. Marimo sighed looking again at her friend with hope. Hotaru was back...the shy, polite, kind Hotaru. Now those eyes didn't look cold. Marimo felt reassured. Maybe Hotaru would tell her the truth and it would all make sense...and then Marimo could relax and pretend that she wasn't on the run from Homicidal Vulture like humanoids with a voice disorder.

"I'm...not like other girls...I'm...sort of different..."

Marimo nodded to communicate that she understood waiting for the answer that would make everything strange and scary vanish. Perhaps some part of her realised that the answer would make things more confusing..if it did Denial shrugged it away.

"Pretty Little Humans...naive little mortals!"

Marimo jumped and the adrenaline pounded through her veins. A part of her was screaming not to look up but her nerves seemed to work on their own accord as she gazed to the sky.

The-Homicidal-Vulture-like-Humanoid-with-a-voice-disorder had returned and Marimo wasn't an expert but the hungry look in it's dark amber eyes reminded her of a starving shark that had just seen a fat juicy fish.

Gulping her body began to shake and wobble. Marimo couldn't control the urge to run...it was burning fiercely in her brain like it had been tattooed their.

_'Run and live...'_

"I suggest you leave right now," Came a cold, calm voice. Marimo turned to see Hotaru staring at the Creature with an icy expression. She didn't seem afraid or scared...she just stood their and stared at the thing like a strict headmaster looking at a naughty child.

"H-Hotaru...we need...to..get out of here" Said Marimo moving tentatively over towards her friend. Hotaru looked over at Marimo.

"Please run...if you trust me run..." Begged Hotaru. Marimo nodded...she did trust Hotaru. She may not like the situation but she did trust Hotaru. Giving into the urge of her body she turned and ran.

* * *

"It's going after Hotaru and Marimo!" Shouted Sailor Moon in panic. She turned and looked at Uranus, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter and nodded. Sometimes they didn't need words to communicate. It wasn't that they doubted Hotaru...but if their attacks were not working Sailor Moon didn't want her friend to go to desperate measures to ensure their safety.

"Uranus, Jupiter...Mercury...please stay here and guard the others...Sailor Moon come with me!" Shouted Venus. Sailor Moon nodded as three combined attacks were launched at the Demons to give a diversion. Sailor Moon and Venus raced off towards the clearing.

"It's lucky we chose a secluded picnic spot!" Gasped Sailor Moon.

"Hai...where are Luna and Artemis?" Asked Sailor Venus.

"I think they ran after Hotaru and Marimo to make sure they get to safety...anyway I wondering more about those bird-thing...whose their Divine Mistress anyway?" Questioned the Moon Senshi.

"Not a clue but I'm willing to bet she's behind this thing," Panted Venus as they rounded a corner racing past a bunch of families on their picnics who promptly stared in surprise at the two Senshi.

"Yeah but what is she?"

* * *

Agrona snapped her talons furiously at the exposed flesh on one of the Senshi's arm. The black haired girl squealed in pain and Agrona smiled in escatsy. It was pure bliss. It had been so long since her last battle. The blood and carnage had been glorious...even enough to quench her own hunger. She had to admit she was sorely tempted by the mortals in front of her...but her orders had been simple. Retrieve the unconsious Princesses and find and identify _her._

"Lamia, my sister find the ones who have vanished. Follow them!" Ordered Agrona to her youngest sister. Lamia obeyed and flew off leaving Agrona and Megaria to fight. Their opposition ofcourse were fierce. Agrona counted herself as being resurrected five times.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Agrona gasped in pain as a torrent of icy water stung her face. That little water brat had nearly uncovered their secret with her unholy technology. The pain drove into her heart and she felt the life slip away from her for a sixth time.

_'My Queen...restore me!'_

Warmth flooded through her limbs once more as the life entered her body.

_'I hope that you shall not fail me my faithful Agrona...'_

Agrona flapped her wings angrily.

_'Never my Queen.'_

* * *

Marimo ran.

The panic in her heart lurched as she raced through the park. It couldn't be real...it wasn't logical. How could something like that be real? It...wasn't human! Sweat trickled down her back as she skidded to a halt and grabbed onto the park railings for support. Vaguely she wondered what all those picnickers thought of her. They probably thought she was mad and to be honest she couldn't blame them. She was beginning to conclude that herself.

_'Hota-chan...I'm such a coward...I ran and left her...'_

She had asked Marimo too. A part of Marimo knew this and didn't feel guilty but the other half was disgusted. What sort of friend was she? Yet Hotaru did sound like she knew what she was doing...

"Although these weren't my orders I'm sure my Queen will understand!"

Marimo's blood ran cold as she recognised that voice. She turned around trembling. It was like a scene out of a horror movie only this time she played the victim. Behind her the Vulture Women had touched the ground and the wings had curled up behind her. She walked towards Marimo with a sneer on her pretty fair face but Marimo ignored the beauty - her eyes were fixed on the exposed fangs and claws.

_'Where's a sword when you need one? Or a bokken? A shinai even! A gun! Anything!'_

"This time your little friends aren't here to save you. Your all alone...just think...your all alone," Trilled the Creature. Her voice hit the harmonics of Marimo's mind...she was all alone. She was going to die alone...

"Thats right," Said the Vulture Humaniod approaching closely. Marimo wanted to move but her body wasn't cooperating with her mind. The thing was so close now...

_'Do something! Think...you are not going to die here! Not now! MOVE!'_

Lamia shot forward.

But Marimo was faster. Her legs and body seemed to be lingering on a new energy supply. The Will to Live was the most powerful thing a mammal could posess and right now Marimo's was on red alert.

She raced faster ignoring the ache in her throat. Her brain and body were on autopilot obeying her instincts. Never look back. Only forward and keep your eye on the target. She could hear the hum of wings above her but she ignored it. She ignored the gasps of bystanders watched the spectacle. Only one thing mattered.

She ran off the gravel pathway and onto the grass. Her foe was still pursuing but it would never be able to keep up.

Until she tripped up.

Marimo felt her legs collapse under her and she screamed in panic as her body crashed into the ground. Her hands were grazed and no doubt her best kimono was now mudstained but that didn't matter. Marimo looked up expecting to see the Creature.

What she did not expect was a pink haired girl. In some sort of uniform with a fuku and a mini skirt.

"What the?" Mumbled Marimo.

"In the name of the future Moon, I am Sailor Neo Moon!"

Even more surprising was the familiar voice behind her.

"Chibiusa!"

* * *

Hotaru glared at her opposition.

Cold fury was slowly burning inside her. How dare those things harm her Princess? How dare they hunt her foster parents! How dare they hurt her friends! How dare they ruin her birthday!

She eyed the tree's cautiously, checking that no one would see her or what she was about to do. There was still a few years of secrecy left yet. Happy that no one was watching Hotaru turned to scowl at her foe.

Damiana laughed.

"What exactly do you think you are little child? Little mortal to give me an Immortal orders? You are either exceedingly brave or stupidly foolish? Which is it?" Sneered the Creature smirking.

Hotaru remained silent and stared coldly at the Immortal allowing her icy deep eyes to penetrate the amber. The creature returned the gaze but halted for a few moments shivering.

Hotaru reached slowly into the pocket of her purple dress allowing her fingers to tighten around the purple henshin rod. The world was silent now...closing her eyes she spoke the words she sought quietly.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Purple ribbons blinded her sight as they coiled their way around her body. A low humming filled the air and she smiled slightly allowing the song of silence to comfort her. Her hair fluttered and her hear skipped at beat as the raw power coursed it's way down her arms like water. Silence...and it's song were something only she could hear. Opening her eyes she felt her hand brush against the dark material of her glaive which was light and weightless in her hands.

When it was over she was Sailor Saturn.

And the Immortal screamed in terror.

The wings began to beat furiously and Damiana seemed torn between two evils. Her eyes widened in fear and she began to shudder as she faced the Last Hope.

"From darkness I come to save the light. Sovereign of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn!" Said Saturn firmly as she lifted her glaive and spun it over her head threateningly. The Vulture squawked and flew out of it's reach.

"Y-You...N-Not...You!"

Saturn sighed.

_'I hate hurting people...and I hate the look of fear in their eyes...'_

_"_I'm giving you a choice. Surrender and leave this Solar System or face me..." Said Saturn lowering her glaive away from the cowering Immortal.

Damiana shook her head and before dive bombing Saturn with her claws outstretched. Raising the Glaive she yelled out her first attack.

"Silence Wall!"

A dark energy barrier appeared between Saturn and her enemy. The Immortal crashed right into it and was flung backwards into a tree. Saturn lowered the glaive and looked haphazardly at the huge crack in the tree. Damiana shrugged and groaned before flapping limply into the air.

"Hotaru!"

Sailor Saturn spun on the spot and smiled at the newcomers. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus ran forward to her side and smiled wearily before scowling angrily at the Vulture.

"Where is Marimo?" Asked Venus.

"I told her to run," Whispered Saturn sadly. Sailor Moon patted her on the shoulder.

"You know it wasn't your fault..."

"Yeah it was birdbrains!" Nodded Venus enthusiatically.

"You dare to insult me!" Screeched Damiana flying agily towards Venus. Saturn sighed and lifted her glaive feeling the whirl of Silence numb her emotions making everything crystal clear. Using the peace she whispered softly.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

A dark dome of ribbons spread out from the glaive like a vividly glowing forcefield. In it's wake nothing was spared and Damiana opened her mouth to scream as the attack colided with her body but nothing came out. In a flash of light Damiana disintegrated into thin air.

"Wow...Hotaru you destroyed it!" Said Venus in awe

Saturn raised an eyebrow. That was the general idea...

"It's just none of us have been able too...not even Eternal Sailor Moon," Explained the Senshi of Love. Saturns eyes widened in surprise.

"But...I might be the most destructive but Sailor Moon is the most powerful," Said Hotaru in confusion.

"It is a little odd...but I'm sure that Luna or Setsuna will know," Said Sailor Moon rubbing the back of her head.

"We should probably go find Marimo," Said Venus.

Saturn nodded.

"World Shaking!" Shouted Sailor Uranus, aiming her attack forcefully towards Megaria who shrieked and flew out of range.

"This is impossible," Groaned Jupiter.

"They just keep coming back," Sighed Mercury

Agrona grinned but then the features on her face fell and she let out a wail of despair.

"My sister! Damiana is gone! Flee! Flee!" Cried the distraught Immortal. Megaria shrieked and Urauns stared with shock as the two Creatures flew off into the horizon.

"Well that solves that..." Mumbled Uranus tiredly.

* * *

Saturn rushed through the bushes until she reached a grassy clearing. Her eyes searched frantically for her friend until they rested on a vivid pink blotch a few yards away. Racing forwards she gasped in surprise and her heart stopped beating.

In front of her was another Senshi.

An all to familiar one.

"Chibiusa...?"

**Sorry if the fighting was a little drawn out but this is basically a filler until the next chapter which gets back to Setsuna, Rei and Michiru. It's probably one of the most important chapters in this story because it's where the begining of the true crossover begins although the Kenshin-gumi do not appear until chapter five. I guess this is going to be between 20-25 chapters roughly.**

**Coming up;**

**More on Marimo's home life as we are introduced to her siblings! Chibiusa and Hotaru reunite and Setsuna and the rest awaken and Setsuna reveals an old secret lost in the history of the Silver Millenium! And the question remains who will stay in the present and who will venture into the past?**

**REVIEW! I love reviews so if you alert me please review!**

* * *


	5. The Revealing

**

* * *

******

Eternal Reborn Death Revolution

**Chapter Four**

**_The Revealing - Marimo's shock!_**

Marimo felt her jaw drop to the ground.

Which actually considering her current position, was not much of a feat. Her arms felt stiff and heavy and she could see angry red scratches on her palms and wrists from her sudden contact with the grass. She could feel the blood rushing through her head and her own heart beat pumping in the backround as her breaths came in deep sore inhales but worst of all was the cold sweat trickling down the back of her neck.

But none of it mattered. In fact it was like a radio switched on at a low volume. Marimo had eyes only for the girl in front of her.

_'Neo Moon...a Sailor Senshi...but...I thought they were just a bunch of girls in costume!'_

Sailor Neo Moon was just a girl though. What amazed Marimo most was that it was obvious she was about a year younger than her. About thirteen or fourteen. She stood about the same height as Marimo with a round girlish face and bright crimson eyes. The most eye-catching feature was her light pink hair that was wound into pointy buns and fell to her waist.

'_Those buns remind me of Usagi-sans odangos...'_

The uniform left Marimo in no doubt that she was in a Senshi's presence. The fuku was edged with pinks along with a pink skirt, boots and a tiara. The girl...Neo Moon, Marimo reminded herself, stared at Marimo with smiling eyes.

Suddenly Marimo felt her heart skip a beat as the bushes behind her rushled. She instictively sat up and looked around as a fresh bout of fear overcame her. For a moment she'd actually forgotten her situation.

_'As if I could...I would be so lucky...' _Mused Marimo bitterly awaiting another Homicidal maniac to come flapping out. At least I'm not alone this time Marimo thought trying at a stab of optomism. She wasn't quite sure what a senshi could do but the company was reassuring in any case.

It wasn't a Homicidal Vulture.

Marimo's jaw dropped and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as another girl came racing forward but stopped dead in her tracks.

_'A-Another one?'_

Marimo glanced back at Neo Moon who was smiling widely. Her head darted back towards the new senshi and then back at Neo Moon. The differences could not be more apparent.

_'Talk about opposites day...'_

The new senshi gave off an air of extreme reverence. It was like the Pope walking into a noisy room which would in turn become silent. This girl seemed to radiate that silence. Her pale complexion melted with her long dark hair that seemed to border on midnight purple. She was taller and her uniform was composed of dark purple but the most intimidating feature by far was the tall dangerous looking glaive she carried in her hands. Marimo was familiar with katana's, bokkens and other types of weapons but this one...was scary.

Atop the dark staff was a sharp blade whose edges gleamed in the sunlight. Marimo gulped. Something about the Glaive unsettled her...she couldn't help but see the darkness in it. Analysing it as a weapon it was obvious it had little value but still...for some unknown reason it sent shivers down her spine.

_'They must be allies...or friends...'_

Marimo looked around at the new senshi and was surprised to see the girls mouth was open in shock. Her fingers were trembling around their grip of the scythe and her eyes were widened in surprise...looming lilac orbs wide with surprise...and warmth.

"C-Chibiusa?" Murmured the girl like it was too good to hope for.

Thats when Marimo felt her stomach drop and a bout of nausea as realisation dawned on her.

_'I know that name...'_

Marimo blinked and tried to stare closer until she met the girls eyes again.

_'Purple...and deep...like..._

"Hotaru..." Breathed Marimo.

The senshi jolted slightly and her gaze dropped from Neo Moon and her head turned to Marimo with pity in her eyes. Marimo clenched her hand as every part of her tried to deny it...it was merely a coincidence.

_'Chibiusa...maybe she's just a senshi. Maybe thats why Hotaru knew of the dangers...because she wouldn't keep something like this...not from me...'_

**_"I need to tell you something...I'm not like other girls..."_**

Marimo closed her eyes tightly and shook her head and then reopened them.

There was no denying those eyes.

"Hotaru!" Yelled Marimo as she launched herself shakily to her feet. It was Hotaru...she was different but it was her. Hotaru blinked as tears ran down her face and she looked at Marimo apologetically but Marimo didn't return the gesture and instead took a pace backwards.

"Please...Marimo-chan...let me explain..." Begged Hotaru handling the Glaive into her right hand with a mask of fear on her face. Hotaru took a couple of tentaive steps forward while Marimo remained rooted to the spot unable to move or speak.

_'She's a Senshi! It all makes sense now...her secrets...the others must be senshi too...Hotaru is a senshi...why didn't she tell me?!_

"I-I-I...why?" Murmured Marimo.

Hotaru lowered her head and opened her mouth to speak but someone else spoke first.

"Oh sorry was I interrupting the reunion!" Screeched Lamia swooping down on Marimo. Marimo tensed herself waiting for the impact of brutal claws and talons. After a few seconds when impact did not come she dared to open her eyes and she gasped.

Around her was a barrier composed of dark purple ribbons that resembled lightening. What was even more amazing was that Hotaru was in front of Marimo with her scythe raised above her head. Marimo gulped staring at the Lamia who was trying to break through the barrier desparately.

Neo smirked in satisfaction. Marimo stared as she drew a thin pink staff out of midair.

"Chibi-moon! Don't do it, it won't work!" Shouted Hotaru.

Marimo stared perplexed for a moment.

_'Chibi-moon? I thought she was Neo-Moon?"_

"Huh? Why not?" Asked Neo or Chibi- Moon in confusion.

"There not affected by any other powers except for mine..." Explained Hotaru. Lamia shrieked as Saturn lowered her Glaive with a somber expression on her face.

"You destroyed Damiana! Murderer! From hell you come daughter of Death!" Cried Lamia hysterically with a mad look in her amber eyes.

_'Geez who got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?'_

"Stop say those things about Saturn!" Protested Neo Moon scowling.

Sailor Saturn smiled gratefully at Neo Moon before laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Ariagto Chibiusa-chan."

_'So...she's Sailor Saturn...'_

"I'll kill you!" Roared Lamia soaring in on Marimo. Marimo could only stare in horror at the golden talons and hideous skeletal body that was about to collide with her own. However somebody had moved in front.

And this person was angry.

Saturn stared with her purple eyes ablaze. They seemed to grow and darken. Marimo gulped and felt her arm shake. The sky overhead clouded and the air grew thick as the feeling of tension rose. A purple light surrounded Hotaru and her eyes narrowed into dangerous slights.

Neo Moon stood anxiously on the spot with an expression of worry matting her face. Marimo felt her heart lurch...clearly this was not a normal situation.

"Hotaru!" Shrieked Chibiusa tugging at Saturns shoulders. Marimo felt a stab of guilt mixed with jealousy attack her. Part of her longed to try and help, the other part was still on the deny-this-is-all-happening-and-it-will-be-okay-stage, another was fighting the strong desire to run and the final part felt a little sad and betrayed.

Her eyes still remained glued to Saturn.

And then it happened.

A flash of purple energy, a strangled scream and then silence. The Vulture thing had disintergrated as soon as the purple beams connected with her body. Marimo squealed and jolted in surprise.

_'She can create barriers, shoot things with...kami-sama knows what! What else has she been hiding from me? She's the daughter of the Emperor? The fifth Horseman of the Apocolyspe?'_

"Hotaru?" Said Chibiusa timidly nudging Hotaru. Marimo watched as the purple glow faded. Hotaru gasped and sagged to the ground. For once Marimo's brain began to override her instincts and body and she raced forward to catch her friend.

To find herself eye to eye with the Pink haired girl.

Blue eyes connected and they each jumped. Marimo had a grip on Hotaru's right arm while Chibiusa had a grip on the other. Marimo winced as the Glaive fell narrowly missing her arms and face by inches until it was stretched on the ground.

An awkward silence.

_'What do I say? This may not be so bad if she wasn't a Senshi but what do I say to her? Hi I'm Marimo, a friend of Hotarus? So...is this usual? Or do I just let them get on with it? Am I in the way?'_

Meeting people had always been an issue.

Marimo cleared her throat uneasily but Chibiusa or Neo-Moon smiled friendly.

"Hi...I'm Tsukino Chibiusa," She said brightly offering Marimo a hand. Marimo stared at it. A part of her was glad that the girl was nice but the other couldn't help but feel that this was her replacement.

She accepted the hand nonetheless though.

"Um...Hey...I'm...uh...Marimo-chan..." Stammered Marimo before mentally kicking herself.

_'Brilliant, I can't even speak properly now! Ugh! Bakabakabaka!'_

"Please to meet you!" Chimed Chibiusa.

Marimo nodded unable to think of anything else to say that would be appropriate. Small talk was never her forte and definitely not in such a situation. Instead she turned her attention to Hotaru and felt along her wrist for a pulse. Her brother Yoshi had told her about First Aid when she had tried to help him revise for his Medic Exams. She sighed with relief when she realised that Hotaru had a strong pulse.

"Just fainted," She mumbled staring at her friend. Her eyes lifted to scan the surrounding areas but she was greeted only with grass, bushes, tree's and one lone butterfly. No one had noticed...there had been a battle...between some freak of Nature and nobody had noticed? How Ignorant were people!

"Saturn! Marimo!" Yelled a voice followed by another.

"Sailor Moon don't yell out Marimo's name!"

"Well how else are we meant to find her?"

Marimo snorted as the bushes rustled revealing the two bickering figures. Marimo wasn't surprised to find they were both senshi. Both with long blonde hair and blue eyes except one had a pair of angel like wings.

The one with the wings stuck out her tongue towards the other one immaturely, then they both turned around and gasped simultaneously. Their mouths opened into perfect O shapes and their eyebrows were lost in their hair. Chibiusa smiled and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"The way you two were whispering it's surprsing the whole forest didn't here you baka!"

"Chibi-Moon!" Shouted the winged figure running forward completely ignorant of Marimo. Instead she hugged Chibiusa tightly while the other blonde haired one smiled at the scene before her eyes met with Marimo's.

_'Now what...?'_

"Chibi-moon! What are you doing here!" Exclaimed the winged Senshi when she'd finished hugging Chibiusa until Chibiusa's face had turned red. Marimo was pretty sure if she'd hugged any tighter the ribs would have cracked.

The other Senshi cleared her throat her eyes working from Marimo to Saturn to Chibi-moon.

"Um...Sailor Moon!" Said the Senshi clearing her throat.

_'Sailor Moon...Chibi-moon/ Neo Moon...some relation?'_

Sailor Moon jumped to her feet and smiled brightly but nervously at Marimo as a large drip of perspiration slipped down her forehead before she slipped into a pose holding her head high. The other Senshi slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes.

"Uh...I am Sailor Moon, the-"

"She knows baka" Said Chibi-moon. Sailor Moons expression dropped and her face flushed pink.

"Wait a second...Marimo-chan...do you know who we are?" Asked the other girl gazing at Marimo in a polite but firm voice. Marimo nodded.

"I know that Hotaru is a Senshi...I don't know much else except for that Chibi-moon is Chibiusa," Said Marimo truthfully. Her nerves and fears had faded leaving only tiredness in their wake...she didn't care what happened she just wanted to sleep.

Sailor Moon nodded and gazed at Saturn anxiously.

"Sailor Moon, I think we should go find the others and get Hotaru-chan home...Marimo-chan can come with us for now," Said the orange uniformed Senshi. Sailor Moon nodded and knealt down to help Chibiusa lift Hotaru. The other girl helped until Sailor Moon and the other Senshi had both of Saturns arms around their necks leaving only the Glaive on the ground. Marimo eyed the blade nervously.

_'The others don't seem to have noticed...should I lift it? For some reason that thing scares me...but it is Hotaru's...I'm sure it can't be that dangerous...'_

Staring at the Scythe Marimo wasn't so sure but she plucked up the courage to touch it. Nothing happened...the staff was like ice though to her hands. She picked it up slowly and gently feeling the shivers work their way down her spine. Chibiusa looked at her for a moment.

"I'll carry it...I might as well be of some use," Explained Marimo. Chibusa nodded but for some reason her crimson eyes never left the Marimo and the Glaive. Marimo felt like she carrying a nucleur weapon.

_'Jeez, it's just a Glaive...I've got more dangerous things at home...it's not like it's even useful as a weapon! I bet it couldn't hurt a fly!'_

* * *

"What is this? Sleeping Senshi day?" Complained Sailor Moon as she hauled Rei's unconsious form onto Michiru's couch. The sleeping Priestess did not stir once. Not even when Usagi accidentally banged her head on the car door. She lifted her head and gazed around the Outer Senshi's crowded living room. Setsuna was sprawled out on the opposite sofa while Michiru was curled up on the comfort chair. Hotaru had been taken off to her bedroom by Sailor Uranus. The remainder of the party including Marimo and Mamoru were sitting on the floor.

_'It's a good job Mamo-chan came...otherwise I'm not sure we'd all fit into Haruka's car!'_

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she gazed at the unconsious forms. It looked like another crisis again...and already four of her friends were hurt. She wanted to be normal...

_'I just don't want my friend putting their lives on the line for me again...I couldn't bear it if...if...'_

She sniffed. There was no doubt Chaos had left it's mark on her. Still looking around the room she smiled brightly. She had to remain opptomistic. Feeling depressed would get her nowhere. Right now she just felt really, really sleepy and light headed.

_'I hope mama's okay...'_

Marimo on the other hand seemed to have brightened up. She was now examining them in their senshi fuku's. She even began to prodd Venus experimentally.

"Ouch...what was that for!" Complained Venus. Marimo smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen...it's just your real...it's scientifically and medically impossible that you can change your appearence and use powers but your real!" Said Marimo in awe as she looked Venus from head to toe. Minako and Makoto burst into fits of laughter.

"You sound like Mercury! We're real I assure you!" Confirmed Venus.

"Who's who though? Can I guess?" Asked Marimo eagerly. Sailor Moon nodded and grinned widely.

_'She'll know me! I can't wait to see her face,' _Thought Usagi imagining Marimo's awed face as she realised who the famous Sailor Moon was.

"Go ahead Marimo-chan!" Said Sailor Jupiter.

Marimo paced each senshi in turn gazing at them levelly until she paused at Mercury.

"Sailor Mercury! The most intelligent of the Senshi! Also known as Ami-san!" Said Marimo brightly. Ami blushed and smiled before nodding.

"How did you know?"

"It's in the eyes...thats how I knew Hotaru...I mean that Saturn is Hotaru," Said Marimo before halting again in front of Venus.

"Sailor Venus! The Leader of the Senshi is...Minako-san!"

_'Er leader! I'm the leader! Me!'_

Sailor Moon felt herself fume silently watching as Mamo-chan chuckled at her expression.

A few moments later Marimo had named all the Senshi except for the Outers who she did not know well. Evenutally only Usagi was left.

"And," Said Marimo rounding on Usagi who got ready for her moment of glory, "And...Gomen...I have no Idea who Sailor Moon is..."

The room went silent.

Until Usagi exploded.

"It's me Sailor Moon! Fighter for Love and Justice?! Most famous of the senshi! Tsukino Usagi!" Yelled Sailor Moon.

The room errupted into laughter and Marimo turned as red as her hair.

"Gomen...but I was more of a Sailor Mars fan..."

"Nani!" Screeched Sailor Moon, "Stop laughing everyone! Your cruel!"

The laughter ceased as the door creaked open to reveal an untransformed Haruka, and Chibiusa. Sailor Moon smiled at the sight of Chibiusa as she hugged Mamoru tightly. Such signs of affection used to cause jealous rages but now...she felt warm and happy...like it was a completed family. It marvelled her to see how much Chibusa had grown...she wasn't Small Lady...she was a teenager...wearing a white mini dress with her long pink hair.

_'She looks like me! Who would have thought it!'_

Haruka was less happy at the reunion. Her expression was grim.

"Right...the fact remains that an unexpected enemy has attacked us and our identies have been revealed. We need to sort this out now!" Said Haruka shortly. Everyone nodded but Sailor Moon noticed how Marimo shrank away with her eyes glued to the floor.

"Haruka, I'm sure Marimo-chan will not say anything," Said Sailor Moon defending Hotaru's friend. Marimo shot her a small smile but Haruka's expression did not change except for her eyes rounded at Marimos own round blue ones.

"We need your word on this. It's crucial that our identies remain hidden...you understand kid?"

Marimo nodded and gulped nervously.

"H-Hai...I will keep Hotaru's secret..."

"Good," Sighed Haruka, "Now go home."

Everyone gasped at Haruka's rudeness. Marimo was clearly hurt by the remark as her face turned pink but she stood up and obeyed sighing slightly. The sadness in her eyes was more than Sailor Moon could bear.

_'She's a nice girl...and Hotaru likes her and if she's brave enough to keep her mouth shut about those Vulture Maniacs...'_

"Haruka thats unfair!" Snapped Venus leaping to Marimo's defence.

"Yeah!," Agreed Jupiter, "You can't just chuck her out! We owe her an explanation!"

"I agree with Mako-chan and Mina-chan. Marimo has proven herself to be trustworthy and I think we should give her a chance," Said Sailor Moon.

Haruka growled in exasperation.

"It's not that simple! If she knows then she's at risk meaning if those things come back she'll be a prime target and she'll be defenceless. She's not a Senshi!" Said Haruka coldly.

"Hotaru would want her to be here! We'll protect her!" Volunteered Chibiusa.

"You guys I think Haruka may have a point...it's not a matter of trust it's a matter of safety and we have a duty to protect Marimo-chan," Said Mamoru calmly. Sailor Moon and Chibiusa stared at him in horror.

"Mamo-chan!" They cried in unison.

"It's alright, I'll go," Sighed Marimo tiredly walking towards the doorway before turning to look at them all.

"If Hotaru-chan wakes up...please...let me know," Asked Marimo. Sailor Moon nodded.

"It's not that we don't trust you Marimo-chan..." Explained Mercury. Marimo smiled slightly and nodded.

"I understand..."

Then she left.

* * *

_The world around her is full of vast twinkling stars in an ocean full of the inky blue vastness of space alight with magnificents colours of purple and gold. The planets continue their celestrial dance passing before her, the lights of each Moon glowing with a pearly light. Rei gazed around her feeling relaxed as she watched her own red planet drift by._

_Then she feels it...an overwhelming presence...she can feel somebody watching her._

_"Whose there!" She yelled bravely._

_The lights of each moon vanish including the Moon of Earth. One by one the Planets fade until their absorbed in a fierce burning glow. Even through closed eyes she can feel the heats intensity and it's blinding light. The sun has exploded...and the Solar system is now more._

_"What does this mean!" Cried Rei anxiously._

_"It means your Queen is in danger...you must protect her past...to save her future..." _

_Rei's eyes widen. The voice is sweet and calm and reassuring._

_"Wake up now Mars-hime..."_

Rei and Michiru's eyes snap open.

* * *

Marimo kicked open the door leading to the kitchen. Sighing she ignored the form of her sister Yuri and instead shoved open the fridge door to find the contents of a half eaten chocolate cake. Dragging it out of the fridge she grabbed a spoon and sat down at the kitchen table.

_'I'm useless...and weak...six years of kendo can't help that...'_

"That bad is it?" Drawled Yuri wandering over from the counter to sit next to her sister. Marimo just nodded and continued to hack chunks out of the cake. Her sister was perfect...slim, pale with light amythest eyes and raven dark hair and to top it all an atheltic body.

_'Stupid genetics...she ends up Miss Perfect Gymnast of the Year and I end up the scrawny red haired geek...where did it all go wrong?'_

"I thought you were meant to be at Hota-chans birthday?"

Marimo ignored the question and swallowed a lump of icing instead.

"Where is everyone?"

"Lets see...Shinji is in the practice yard, the twins are out at a friends, and Yoshi and Mama are in bed," Said Yuri ticking off each person by name.

"That bad?" Asked Marimo pausing. Yuri nodded with an unusual look of seriousness on her face.

"I want her to go to Hospital...but she keeps refusing. Her temperature is through the roof and she's feverish...Yoshi's not much better...there both so stubborn though...pigheaded!" Complained Yuri. Marimo nodded.

"How are you feeling though?"

Yuri yawned.

"A little sleepy... and sore headed but thats just because I was out late with friends...I'm reaping my reward now," Said Yuri bitterly stroking the temples of her forehead.

"Anyway what happened...a fall out? I know it doesn't take much for you to pig out but if you keep munching that cake I gurantee we're be rolling you down that race track..." Joked Yuri.

"Yuri...you have...no...idea" Said Marimo in between mouthful.

* * *

"We should probably wait until everyone wakes up," Said Usagi in her ordinary form.

"We have no gurantee on when that could be though..." Said Haruka, " Ami-chan what did you pick up on those scans? She seemed pretty pissed when she saw the computer."

Ami bowed her head and rubbed her scratched arm.

"I know...it was odd though...right before she attacked me when Jupiter had attacked her the stangest thing happened..."

"Go on Ami-chan," Said Luna.

Usagi gazed curiously at her friend who seemed flustered but contiuned anyway.

"It didn't make sense but when Mako-chan attacked her...she died. Her body temperature dropped and for a split second she was dead...until some strange energy overtook her supplied her with life," Explained Ami.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"You mean...that energy...brough her back from the dead?" Asked Usagi in a quivering voice.

"Hai, exactly," Said Ami.

"Nani!" Squeaked Usagi hugging closer to Mamo-chan scanning the room for zombies.

"So...some energy source is supplying those things with life in order for them to destroy us...sounds normal," Said Haruka her voice thick with irony, "Still I wonder if thats the Divine Mistress they were refering too?"

"Probably," Agreed Ami.

"H-Hello?" Murmured a disgruntled voice from the sofa

Usagi gazed behind her and felt relief pour through her. There was Rei and Michiru rubbing their eyes and blinking in confusion. Usagi wasted no time in hugging her best friend tightly until she squawked.

"Odagno baka! Your going to break my ribs!"

"Gomen Rei-chan," Apologised Usagi. Rei nodded until her eyes spotted Chibiusa. Michiru finished hugging Haruka and gazed at Crystal Tokyo's Princess too before giving a small bow.

"Hello Small Lady, It is an honour to see you again."

"Chibiusa-chan...wh-when did you come back!" Shrieked Rei.

"Uh...Rei you were asleep for a while...you've missed a lot," Said Minako giggling.

"Like what?" Inquired Michiru curiously.

"Well lets see...we were attacked by creatures who have a Mistress who can resurrect them from the dead, Marimo found out we're the Sailor Senshi, Hotaru collasped and Chibiusa returned," Said Minako ending it all with a wide grin causing Artemis to sigh.

"NANI!" Yelled Rei.

"Is Firefly alright?" Asked Michiru in concern to Haruka who nodded and gestured to the hall where Hotaru's bedroom was nearby. Michiru nodded and sighed before sitting back down.

"How did Marimo take it?" She asked.

"Quite well actually," Said Luna.

"Yeah...she didn't freak out or anything," Added Artemis.

"Brave child," Murmured Michiru, "We need to tell you something...while I was asleep I had a dream..."

"Me too!" Said Rei.

"What of ?" Asked Minako curiously.

"Mine was about the Sun exploding," Said Michiru serenly. Rei nodded in agreement.

"The Sun...exploding?"Whispered Usagi in a awed voice. She gripped the material of Mamo-chans shirt tightly in her hands. Rei nodded somberly.

"It was awful...everything...went out," She sighed.

_'What is about to happen?'_

_The world around Hotaru is full of destruction._

_Mighty pearly pillars lay in rubble, Shards of Crystals little the dusty ground and above her head the sky is ablaze with an orange glow. Cries of discord and panick echo through the air aswell as the smell of blood._

_Hotaru steps forward trembling as she walks through the city like a ghost with people running through her. The scene is familiar...and it's terrifying because in her heart she knows what it's going to lead too._

_Sure enough under a pearly shimmering pillar is a woman. A Queen with snowy silver hair in buns. Her white pure dress is ripped and the light of her glowing skin is fading. It takes all of her effort just to turn to Hotaru._

_"Please...Sailor Saturn...bring the Silence...Restore Peace to my Kingdom..."_

_Hotaru whimpers but the Queen smiles wearily._

_"I am so sorry that it had to come to this...I hope fate is kinder to you in your next life..."_

_Tears stream down her cheeks as she raises her scythe. The Queen smiles reassuringly and closes her eyes. Hotaru stares at the body of her Queen with her trembling hands wrapped around the Glaive._

_It drops._

_The Screams and Blood fade away into Silence. It's cold and she's alone in the dark. Then the worlds lightens and gets even colders as she feels something wets and crunchy beneath her. A sharp pain fills her chest and she smells the horrible stench of blood and the screams continue._

In her bedroom Tomoe Hotaru awoke with a scream on her lips and tears running down her cheeks.

In her bedroom the Senshi of Times eyes snap open.

"My Queen," Said Agrona bowing deeply at the bottom of the golden throne. The room is full of a pure glow hiding the figure from view. Beside her Megaria did likewise until their hair brushes against the polished gleaming amber marble floor.

"My Queen," She began again fumbling for words, "My Queen...Lamia and Damiana are dead," She said quietly her voice echoing with bitterness. Beside her Megaria dissolved into tears.

_"It is alright Megaria...Agrona...they shall be avenged...I promise you...my faithful servants...let not their death be remembered as one in vain...your sisters were marvellous warriors...remember them as that"_

Megaria choked out a final sob and Agrona nodded feeling a warmth spread through her limbs as the soft gentle yet powerful voice spoke soothing the harmonics of her mind. To hear the voice is wonderful and amazing. A voice not meant for mortal ears.

_"What did you learn?"_

"That the Senshi have been reborn. They are similar but not the exact same...the years have changed them. Your...your great niece...has survived...I believe she leads them now..." Reported Megaria.

_"Naturally...did...did look like her?"_

Agrona was puzzled for a moment before answering.

"I suppose to a certain degree my Queen, her hair is yellow though...and she is not as fair...but her eyes are the same..."

The voice sighed.

_"I see...so that is what my family has dropped too...still...every tree needs clipping to remove stray branches...that plan is already in motion...how is it working?"_

"They suspect nothing...they are only flithy mortals..." Said Agrona.

_"Of course but one warrior must see the truth in others...they are fine fighters...It's a pity my darling niece inherited nothing from them..."_

"Indeed..." Murmured Megaria.

_"What of she?"_

"Apologies my Queen...but it was her who destroyed Lamia and Damiana...she is awakened!" Snarled Megaria angrily.

The voice laughed melodically.

_"Good...then everything is going according to plan..."_

* * *

**Sorry it's just another filler but I had to conclude things with Marimo and show the others awakening. I swear in the next chapter will be a major one! Anyhow Cookie for Reviews!**


	6. Whispers of the Past

**

* * *

******

Eternal Reborn Death Revolution

**Chapter Five**

**Whispers of the Past - The Golden Senshi**

* * *

**_Sleep and remember, remember the night..._**

**_You were warm so long ago before you lost your light,_**

**_The world has changed and I've changed with it too,_**

**_But one thing remains...I will always love you..._**

The world around her is a haze of sound. The river of Time is sweeping her away in it's grip. She is naked floating through it a lone figure. The waves are weightless yet they bear a heavy mental burden, for one of the many truths of time is that loneliness will come.

She is no stranger to it.

The shouts of battle linger in her ears. The cries of wars long over as the river deepens. For that is the only thing she can possibly compare time to. A never ending stream of events that spread on through eternity. Even Eternity is just a mortal expression...the real density of Time is too deep to think of and spans further than the Universe.

And right now she's running out of it. Memories she does not recognise fill her soul. Memories of a war so far forgotten that not even the Moon Kingdom could remember. It all floods back to her. She can see the blockages stopping the river clearly. Blockages that must be removed in order for the rive to find it's right course.

_'Someone has made this seriously wrong...if this does not change then...then...'_

Princess Pluto turned her crimson eyes away. When she was at the Time Gate she learned to switch off her emotions. Going on for thousands of years with no company but the echoes of the gate behind her. She was just there...bound to watch the years float by, wars, revolutions, death, famine...she'd seen everything and she had to endure watching it all for she was forbidden to ever interfere.

Then one day she'd watched until she recognised the rebirth of the Senshi. She'd watched them all grow up. She even looked ahead to see what they would become and for once she didn't feel alone anymore...she met Small Lady and she learned to feel again. She learned to live again.

But with living came emotions. She'd grown to love her family...Michiru and Haruka's friendly banter, Hotaru's impaitent little frowns and smiles, her job...for her it had been like heaven...she'd been able to afford a luxury she'd never had before. A normal life...but now all she could do was watch the possible outcome with horror. Seeing it all ripped apart...

_'It's not set in stone...I must warn the Senshi..there is only one option now...'_

The Princess of the Underworld smiled grimly.

Going back...

* * *

She'd gone back.

Hotaru felt her body tremble as her lilac bedsheets stuck to her exposed body. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her heart was thumping vicously in her ears. Her eyes scanned the room...the night lamp was on giving off a soft glow but the curtains had been drawn.

She sniffled and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She spluttered as heavy sobs came out until she halted as she stared down at her feet.

_'Nani! I'm still in my Senshi uniform!'_

She raised a gloved hand and stood up tottering for some moments before venturing forward until she tripped up and landed painfully on her front. Muttering angrily under her breathe she turned to see the object she'd tripped up on.

Her scythe.

It was there gleaming in the wake of the night light. It had been laid carefully at the foot of her bed. Hotaru scowled...it almost seemed like a familiar scene. Briefly she wondered what her foes would say now if they could see the might Senshi of Destruction. Slowly she edged her way towards the Glaive and picked it up gently before whirling around to look in the mirror.

She was a Senshi. Her was slightly wilder than unusual since it was bedhair but her skin glowed with a pearly light that was emmitating from the nightlight. The scythe glittered around the Glaive. Hotaru sighed staring at the reflection...then it morphed. Hotaru gasped...it was still her...but the scythe was in a menacing poise gesturing to smash everything that got in it's way. An unknown wind was rushing through her raven hair but her eyes...

Dark empty pits to match the cold, calculating smile.

_'N-No...I'm not like that...'_

Hotaru stared at the Glaive. It was it's fault! Why was she chosen to have it's weight! She loved being a Senshi...but a tool for Death? And it was all down to that horrible cold Glaive!

Hotaru's eyes glowed as she chucked the Glaive at the wall with all the force she could muster. Anger mixed with guilt consumed her as she watched the Glaive fall through the air and land with a soundless thump on the floor were it lay.

"I-I hate you!" Sobbed Hotaru as a hot lump burned her throat. She sank onto her bed as the tears began to flood out again.

_'Marimo-chan...she must think I'm a freak!'_

Another friend lost.

She raised her head gloomly as her bedroom door was wrenched open. Standing in the doorway was Sailor Pluto who stared gravely at Hotaru with her ageless eyes. Walking forward she lowered her Garnet Rod and scanned the room taking in Hotaru's sobbing and the Glaive lying abandoned on the floor.

Saturn felt a strong warm pair of arms embrace her. Hotaru looked up to see Sailor Pluto sitting beside her craddeling her like she was a child.

"Setsuna-mama...gomen...M-Make...I-It...Stop," Cried Hotaru.

Setsuna said nothing but continued to hold Hotaru as the flood of tears continued. If people looked now they'd see an ancient ageless warrior of time craddeling the worlds last Hope and deepest fear. If they opened their eyes they'd see a parent hugging her distraught daughter.

Haruka and Michiru watched silently from the doorway pressing a hand on Chibiusa's shoulder to stop her from interrupting. Michiru and Haruka exchanged a sideways glance before whispering.

"This cannot continue," Said Michiru softly her tranquil eyes gazing at Hotaru's shaking figure.

Haruka balled her hands into fists and her voice was shaking with rage.

"No...whoever is doing this to Firefly...they're going down!" Hissed the Sky Senshi. Despite the situation Michiru giggled softly.

"What? I hardly see whats so funny?" Demanded Haruka glaring at Michiru. Michiru stopped but smiled.

"I never knew you were so protective..." Teased Michiru watching as Haruka's face turned pink.

"Of course I'm protective...she's..."

Michiru nodded.

"I understand Haruka...I feel the same way. Whoever is doing this will be punished severly," Said the Sea senshi gravely.

"Can I go in?" Asked Chibiusa frowning.

Michiru realeased her grip on the young teenagers shoulders and nodded allowing the pink haired girl to bound forward. Michiru watched and smiled gently as Chibiusa ran up to her friend.

"Hotaru?" She asked doubtfully.

"C-Chibiusa...chan...g-gomen..." Murmured Hotaru trying to surpress a sob. Chibiusa smiled warmly and hugged her friend.

"It's alright...everyone has to cry sometimes..." Comforted Chibusa.

Hotaru nodded wearily before she felt something pounce on her bed sheets. Opening a bleary eye she could back out Luna's black form walking gracefully along her bed until she reached Hotaru. Hotaru looked up to see her bedroom had become much more crowded as all of the Senshi were staring at her.

She felt her cheeks burn.

"Hotaru-chan...what happened?" Asked Minako gently.

"A-A...memory...of the Silver Millenium...I-I...saw...Queen Serenity..." Explained Hotaru. A collective gasp filled the air but Hotaru plodded onwards with her story.

"She...was there...at the end...and she asked me to destroy everything..." Said Hotaru avoiding her friends frantic looks feeling their eyes burning towards her. Finally Luna was the first to speak.

"Hotaru-chan...you should not feel guilty about what happened in the past. I knew Queen Selenity and I know that is what she would have wanted...it is not your fault..." Said Luna firmly.

_'I know that! But none of them saw what I saw...none of them...! How can they possibly understand!'_

"Luna's right Hotaru, Queen Selenity would want you to be happy in this lifetime..." Said Artemis gently.

Sailor Pluto nodded and stood up.

"We must all talk now...I've learned some news of our current situation," Said the Time Senshi. Michiru nodded.

"How bad?"

"Worse."

* * *

Marimo sat upright in her bed staring blankly at the book in front of her.

Her room was decorated in bright tones of blue and purple to make up for it's small size. Somehow she'd landed the smallest room in her house, a fact she used to complain about constantly. In truth she liked her small room. It was authentic and cosy with a polished wooden wardrobe and matching desk were her laptop stood. A bookcase lined the walls filled with tomes from The Hungry Catepillar to Harry Potter. Her single bed lined the wall next to the window and her bedspread was decorated with large silver swirls while besider her bed the cabnet had it's lamp switched on. Marimo was surprised her sister didn't see the yellow glow through the Shoji screen.

Yet right now she felt like she was in an enemy camp awaiting invasion. She couldn't go to sleep...because if she did those things might attack again and Marimo would be relatively defenceless.

But already she could feel her eyes droop shut and the words on the pages of her book blur. She shook herself and forced her eyes to open gripping the bokken in her hand tightly. It was a miracle Shinji hadn't noticed it was missing.

_'He's throw a fit...heaven forbid that anything happen to his precious bokkens...pah...I'm inheriting this place!'_

That subject was an age long war going on between herself and Shinji.

_'Go through...go sleep with Yuri...just get some sleep!' _Urged her mind.

No, thought Marimo stubbornly, this isn't a nightmare...this is real...and plus I'm fourteen! It would be humiliating and selfish because I'd lead those things straight to her!

Anyway it was only midnight...still six hours before she could get up.

Slowly her eyes dropped shut and the book fell from her hands with a heavy thump to the floor. By the time one am came around Marimo was fast asleep in a confusing dream where she was sparring with Shinji who morphed into Chibiusa.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sitting room of the Outer Senshi other events were taking place. Somehow the ten senshi had eached managed to find room on the couches even is Chibiusa had been forced to sit on Mamoru's knee while Usagi had been forced to sit on Rei's lap much to Rei's distaste.

"You've been over-eating on too many sweets odango," Scorned Rei as Usagi wriggled around and scowled sourly as tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"Your mean Rei!" She howled while Rei rolled her eyes.

"Do you two ever grow up?" Sighed Chibusa earning two furious looks of poison.

"Nani! I am grown up! It's just Bunny thats the immature one!" Protested Rei.

"Nani! I am more grown up than you Rei!" Shouted Bunny.

Setsuna sighed but smiled slightly. While it was comforting to know some things would never change it was frustrating that Usagi would still not take the situation seriously. Finally Luna ended the arguement.

"Both of you be quiet! I think Sailor Pluto would like to say something!"

Rei and Usagi promptly shut up and Sailor Pluto shot the feline a grateful look before continuing trying to think of how to explain everything when half of the new memories she now posessed were broken and confused like trying to remember a dream she'd had a long time ago.

"Puu whats wrong?" Asked Chibiusa anxiously holding onto Hotaru's hand.

Sailor Pluto jumped and shook her head before speaking.

"This will not be easy to explain so I shall put it in the simpliest terms possible. Long ago before the Moon Kingdom there was another Senshi in our Solar System," Said Sailor Pluto clearly watching as eyes widened with shock and curiosity.

"A-Another Senshi?" Whispered Bunny in awe.

"I thought there was only us..." Murmured Ami.

"Explain more clearly..." Said Haruka firmly. Sailor Pluto nodded.

"In order to show you we all must hold hands," She ordered. Everyone scrambled about trying to lock hands with each other. Chibusa instantly grabbed onto Mamrou's and Hotaru's. Mamoru reached across to Usagi with his other hand while Hotaru reached across to Michiru. Rei snatched Usagi's other hand and then interlocked arms with Minako. Sailor Pluto held on to Ami's and Haruka's hands. Haruka held on to Michiru and Ami was holding on to Makoto who was holding on to Minako until they had a disfunctional circle going on with Luna and Artemis in the middle.

Sailor Pluto laid her Garnet Rod into the middle of the floor and closed her eyes. Everyone watched as a glowing aura of dark green energy surrounded the Time Senshi. The Garent Rod began to glow until the Garnet was giving off a strong pulsing red energy that lit up the entire room. Sailor Pluto shuddered feeling her tiara melt away as a cool energy replaced it with her own glowing insigna.

"In order to show you, I will require you to open up your minds...and concentrate on each other," Said Pluto sternly, "This is a delicate process but I'm going to take you into my memories."

Everyone felt startled at this idea but they obeyed the oldest Senshi willingly. Minako spoke up.

"Are you taking us back to the Silver Millenium?"

Sailor Pluto shook her head.

"No...I'm taking you back even further..."

The darkness and colours raced through her closed eyes until she felt herself floating breezily. Concentrating fully upon her task she tried to remember the jambled up memories inside her head until the pictures began to form.

A bright light filled her mind.

* * *

Minako couldn't quite describe the feeling.

She knew she had her eyes shut but she could not longer feel the soft leather of Michiru's couch beneath her. Instead she could feeling nothing but a floating sensation until she felt her feet slam into a hard surface of flooring.

_'This is weird...should I open my eyes yet?'_

"Open your eyes," Came Setsuna's voice filling Minako's head. Minako jumped startled but she obeyed feeling her heart flutter as her eyes blinked to take in the bright lights filling the room.

Then she gasped.

The floor she was standing on was solid white marble. Around her huge golden pillars loomed into the sky to a ceiling which she could hardly see. Bright golden letters were etched into the shining blue walls as wells as huge tapistries. The room itself was giving off a soft golden glow.

_'It's beautiful...but where are we? In the Moon Palace...?'_

She looked around. She could see a bed across the room surrounded by people. She walked forward surprised that her feet made not impact on the marble. Finally she caught sight of Usagi's transparent figure looming near a chair. Minako gazed at her own hands which where see through.

_'We're like ghosts...'_

Usagi caught sight of Minako and smiled in relief.

"Mina-chan!" She yelled loudly. Minako winced awaiting the figures to turn around but they didn't.

Chibiusa and Mamoru emmerged from behind a huge curtain looking disorientated and confused as they ran up to meet Minako and Usagi.

"Puu where are we?" Asked Chibiusa to the thin air.

"In my memories...don't worry no one can see you or hear you. We're just ghosts here...go up to the bed," Replied Pluto.

They all nodded in agreement and walked ahead. As the objects grew nearer Minako started to take more notice of the figures surrounding the bed. They were all tall and graceful with perfectly clear skin. Each of them wore long simple gowns in various colours that Minako recognised as the planetary colours.

The Queenly women took no heed of them but instead they were gathered around the person in the bed. Minako noticed the transparent figures of Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru along with Sailor Pluto who was gazing dreamily at the young girl.

Minako followed her gaze and gasped.

The girl was only about six but already she had long dark green hair tied in a loose ponytail. Her dress was an onyx colour and she was gazing shyly ahead at the bed. Despite the age and round face there was no doubting the crimson eyes.

"Puu is that you?" Asked Chibiusa moving closer to the little girl.

Sailor Pluto nodded and smiled.

_Wow...it's hard to think of Setsuna being so young...she's always been so grown up...'_

"Hai, I believe so...that is my mother," Said Pluto gesturing towards the woman holding her hand. Minako looked upwards at the tall figure and shivered.

She was glowing with a dark green light. Her dress was dark green with long sleeves and a onyx girtle. The womens skin was unnaturally pure and a soft tanned colour while her long green hair was a shade lighter than Plutos but wound into a long braid. On her head was a silver plaitanium crown with a dark jewel in the middle. Her dark green eyes were gazing ahead.

_'She's too beautiful to be human...'_

"Wow...thats your mother Setsuna?!" Gasped Bunny.

Sailor Pluto nodded sadly.

"Hai...that is my mother but I can hardly remember her. Her name is Charon and she's what you would call the Goddess of the Underworld," Said Pluto with her eyes gazing almost hopefully at her mother.

_'A goddess?! Kami-sama!'_

"Your mother was a Goddess?" Spluttered Chibiusa.

"Hai...all the women in this room are Goddesses and all of them are related. Their sisters and each of them is connected to you..." Said Pluto.

Minako looked at them all more closely but one caught her eyes. This women was smiling joyfully and her aura was pure golden. Her soft yellow locks curled to the floor and her dress was a sunny orange colour to match her soft yellow eyes. Her skin was smooth and peachy and on her head was another silver crown except this time there was a large dark pink gem on the front.

_'She looks familiar...'_

She looked at Chibiusa and Usagi who were gazing curiously at the women lying in the bed. Haruka seemed to have moved closer to another women who was wearing a white garment with short sleeves but whose white-blonde hair was flowing in a low plait that was blowing in an unknown wind and who had sharp grey eyes. Michiru edged closer to a women with long wet blue hair that coiled around her waist and whose skin was a faint green colour. Hotaru however remained rooted to the spot gazing in shock at a women with long purple hair.

"Pluto...who are these people?" Asked Minako uneasily.

"They are the first Queens of the Solar System and the first Senshi," Answered Pluto.

"The first Senshi?" Repeated Usagi softly.

"Hai...I suppose you could think of them as Goddesses for all of them retain the origins of your powers..."

_'Goddesses...in that case...she must be...'_

Minako gazed at the women and blushed.

"A-Aphrodite?" She Stammered.

"Very well noticed Minako-chan. In another lifetime she was your mother...a lifetime before the Silver Millenium. Otherwise here she is known as Queen Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty or as Sailor Magellan a Moon Senshi," Said Pluto.

"A...Moon senshi?" Whispered Usagi in awe.

"Hai...there used to be a senshi for each moon before the planets awakened but they faded away long ago. Sailor Moon was the only known remainder of the Lunar powers," Said Pluto before gesturing to the women lying in bed.

Minako moved closer towards the bed to see this women.

The womens hair was the exact same colours of the wall. A pearly blue colour the reflected the soft glowing lights. Her face was slightly sweaty but it was lit up with a radiant joy and her light blue eyes shone with happiness as she craddeled two bundles.

"That is your Great-Grandmother Bunny, the first Queen Selenity in charge of Earths Moon also known as the Goddess of Light and Sailor Lunaria," Said Pluto as Usagi and Chibiusa gazed in wonder at their ancestor.

"So...she was in charge of the Solar System?" Asked Mamoru. Pluto shook her head.

"No...back then there was no Silver Imperium Crystal. All of these sisters were in charge of their own domains and fought together as equals," Said Sailor Pluto with a sligh sigh of regret in her voice.

"You mean Selenity did not always rule the Solar System?" Asked Minako curiously taking a closer look at the bundles. One was wrapped up in a silky blue blanket while the other a deep gold. She nearly fell backwards when she saw the bundles were babies.

"No...in fact Usagi's mother Queen Selenity was the first ruler of our Solar System," Said Pluto.

"Who are the babies?" Asked Chibiusa smiling at the two babies. One had it's eyes firmly shut and a slight curl of pearly hair while the other had deep golden amber coloured hair and her dark blue eyes were wide open gazing into Chibiusas.

"Pluto-chan...would you like to meet your new cousins?" Asked Selenity kindly. Minako jumped backwards watching as the scene continued with the Queens staring blankly past the future senshi.

"Go on Pluto-chan...you've been asking when their due for long enough," Smiled Charon prodding her daughter forward. Pluto walked up to her Aunt shyly and peered over at the two babies.

"Are you sure they can't see us?" Asked Usagi as one dark haired Queen nearly walked straight through her.

"No...the only one who could possibly see us is her," Said Pluto gesturing at the purple haired women who was gazing at the babies sadly.

"So Selenity-chan...what names have you chosen?" Asked a Queen with deep blue hair and icy coloured skin.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Giggled Selenity, "I told Pandora, Charon, Demios and Hera earlier didn't?" She asked looking at four Queens who nodded.

"Well the eldest which is this one," Said Selenity gesturing at the amber haired one, "Is going to be named after her Fathers Kingdom...Serenity-Amaterasu."

"So...she's the heir to the Sun and Moon?" Asked Aphrodite curiously.

"Hai, High Princess Serenity Amaterasu," Beamed Selenity before gesturing towards the other twin.

"This one is marked by our powers so I'm calling her Serenity-Usagi!"

The future Usagi's jaw dropped and Pluto smiled.

"I don't believe you sharing your grandmothers name is a coincidence," Said Pluto as the images blurred and fuzzed until Minako felt her stomach lurch and drop until she felt the leather of Michiru's sofa beneath her. Inhaling deeply she opened her eyes and was happy to see Michiru's sitting room.

"What happened to you?" Asked Minako staring at Rei realising the rest of the inner senshi had been absent from that memory.

"We were there with you...but you couldn't hear us," Explained Makoto. Pluto shook her head.

"I'm sorry but it's hard to retain a telepathic link with so many of you," Apologised the Time Guardian. The others nodded and there were a few moments of silence before Rei spoke.

"I don't understand...we had another past life?"

Pluto nodded.

"Hai but you won't remember it I'm afraid...after being reborn so many times the only one who would remember would be myself and Hotaru-chan," Explained Pluto. Everyone turned to look at Hotaru who had remained silent throughout the journey.

"That...Queen...Pandora...she was my mother wasn't she? I mean my past one..." Said Hotaru bitterly.

"Hai...she was your only past mother...you are the closest kin to the Lunarian Senshi apart from Sailor Moon and myself," Said Pluto sadly.

"Nani! You mean Hota-chan was born then along with you? Why couldn't you both remember anything?" Asked Chibiusa in surprise. Pluto sighed for a moment before looking regretfully at Hotaru.

"My memories of that time are still strange and unbalanced. I believe that they were wipped for some reason but I'm uncertain as to why. As for Hotaru...she was not there long enough to recall anything of any importance."

"How not?" Asked Bunny curiously.

Pluto ignored Usagi's question but instead stared at Hotaru whose face was hidden by a curtain of dark hair, "Hotaru-chan...do you want to know?" Asked Pluto. Hotaru nodded as the a bright purple light encircled her body making a bright insigna appear on her forhead. When she spoke her voice contained cold icy undertones of her guardian star.

"I want to know...why."

* * *

Hotaru felt quite detatched from her body. For a few moments she felt like she was floating through the air before she landed and felt her feet buckle as they made connection with a springy surface. Opening her eyes she could see long strands of grass tickling her ankles. Looking up she saw above her a huge deep inky sky mixed with swirls of vivid purple, fushia and bright yellow dancing across the night sky. In the distance she could make out a huge planet looming ahead like the Moon only much bigger and bolder with icy rings which lead Hotaru to conclude that she was near Saturn.

The stars twinkled from their positions. Hotaru couldn't help but notice how they looked closer..she inhaled the warm air and tore her gaze from the sky to her surroundings closer to home. She appeared to be standing in a garden of some sort. A few yards away an extravogent marble water fountain gushed while flowers sprouted out from the grass in their purple and pink blooms like lilys and roses. Fireflys buzzed through the garden floating around Hotaru like moths attracted to a flame. She could see swings and benches and in the distance she could here music...eerie hauntingly beautiful music. Hotaru felt something stir inside her...her heart skipped a few beats as the melody continued.

'It's so beautiful...' she thought feeling her worries and anxieties melt away.

"Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru jumped startled for a few moments before she whirled around. Her concentration on the melody broken she looked at the transparent figure of Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa-chan," Greeted Hotaru walking up to the younger girl smiling brightly. She couldn't help but feel happy that Chibiusa was back. She'd missed her friend a lot.

"Where do you think we are?" Asked Chibiusa siding closer to Hotaru as she took in the scenery through her large pink eyes. Hotaru strained her ears. Distantly she could hear music and laughter coming from beyond the small gardens enclosure.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Hotaru instinctively slammed herself and Chibiusa into the ground as something loud and noisy exploded over head. Why on earth had Setsuna-mama sent her into a war zone? It wasn't until Chibiusa startled giggling that she looked up. Over head large golden sparks glittered in the sky before falling to earth.

"Fireworks! It must be a party!" Said Chibiusa happily. Hotaru watched and nodded sighing in relief. She felt a cold shiver pass through her spine and her stomach lurched like it had done in the last memory. Slipping her hand into Chibiusa's she looked behind her hearing voices carrying through the garden.

"Saturn-chan do not wander too far!"

The voice sounded merry and young. Chibiusa looked over her shoulder and nudged Hotaru. Behind them stood two tall figures in the distance.

"We should probably move closer," Said Hotaru. Chibiusa nodded in agreement and the two of them stalked through the long grass until they could clearly see the two women.

The one that had shouted was the smaller of the two, dressed in a simple white garment with additional silver bracelets and necklaces. She seemed young...roughly eighteen with blonde hair pulled into a braid and shining blue eyes watching ahead through the garden gazing blankly past Hotaru and Chibiusa. The lady next to her stood taller with an extreme aura of wisdom and power. She moved forward gracefully as her purple hair flowed out behind her like a banner. Purple seemed a dull word in comparison though. This women had streaks of midnight blue, deep purple, lilac and even fushia mixed in. Her skin glowed in the darkness with a pearly light. The dress like her friends was simple and a liliac colour while she wore a silver crown shaped like interlocking lillies with a solid amythest in the middle. Her eyes a clear lilac colour and her face was youthful but the eyes looked much too old for her face. This was the type of women that faded into the foreground.

"Wow," Murmured Chibiusa gazing in awe at the Queen. Hotaru could only watch barely able to contain the feelings bubbling within her. So this was her mother? Her past mother of course but still...this was a biologically related mother. Hotaru suddenly felt very awkward.

"Go and say hello Hotaru," Suggested Chibiusa brightly. Hotaru shook her head staring at her transparent hands.

"She won't see us...we're just echoes of the future here," Said Hotaru sadly.

"You worry too much over our young Princess," Said the Queen kindly watching as the other girl gazed ahead smiling shyly.

'There talking about me...' thought Hotaru curiously.

"It's my station to worry your Majesty," Said the girl bowing. Queen Pandora shook her head.

"Tonight is a celebration Sayuri-san, you should have fun...I certainly noticed a young man staring in your direction," Said the Queen quietly dipping her hand in the fountain smiling secretively as Sayuri blushed.

"And in any account nobody would attack this place without my knowledge. Relax and have fun. I want to know everyone is enjoying their lives," Said the Queen gently. Sayuri nodded but remained by Pandora's side still gazing at the grass where the fireflys danced after some unknown source.

"I cannot believe she is already six..." Murmured Pandora before smiling at Sayuri. "You probably do not see it as such a short time do you?" She inquired. Sayuri shook her head.

"I've been in your service ever since I can remember my Queen...but I was only twelve when she was born...I suppose time passes differently for different people," Shrugged Sayuri. Pandora nodded serenely and opened her mouth to say something before somebody came stumbling out of the long grass with fireflies buzzing in her wake.

Hotaru felt a lump swell in her throat as Chibiusa's face cracked into a grin.

"Look! It's you Hotaru...you seem so young! Aww...your cute!" Cooed Chibiusa while Hotaru stared entranced at her past reincarnation. The chibi verison of herself was smiling widely and wearing a purple dress. Her dark hair came to just under her chin but her eyes wore a wide perplexed expression as she presented a large purple flower.

"Mama!Look what I found!"

The Queen smiled warmly and accepted the present off her daughter before scooping her up in her arms. The Princess of Saturn yawned tiredly.

"Somebody needs some sleep..." Said the Queen winking at Sayuri who nodded in agreement.

"It appears our little Princess-chan has wore herself out Queen, I think a nap would do her some good..." Teased Sayuri as the Princesses eyes shot open and she squawked in protest.

"Mama! I want to be here when Ama-itoko and Usa-Itoko arrive!" Wailed the little girl.

"How about I read to you in your bedroom until they arrive?" Suggested the Queen. Princess Saturn nodded and allowed herself to be carried out of the garden. Hotaru and Chibiusa followed closely behind them. They passed through a huge dark marble archway and strolled through huge purple and silver doors until they entered one of the hallways of the Titan Castle which was every bit as amazing as the Moon Palace of Selenity I. Inside was warm with firefly hovering through the air and soft candles lighting the pathway through the dark purple corridors with paintings. Finally the Queen stopped outside a light pink door with a small inscription on the front in bright silver lettering.

_Chambers of her Highness Princess Saturn of Titan and it's planet._

Sayuri opened the door respectfully and entered the room.

Soft lilacs and baby blue colours covered the walls. The room was lit by hundreds of lanterns and a huge window looking out on to the garden. In the corner was a dolls house and a pink toy chest. A book shelves lined the walls and a door leading off to a bathroom. Clearly the room was meant for a royal child. Dolls were on shevles along with pretty paintings and flowers. A mini Artists podium was positioned in the corned while a child size four poster bed was in the middle of the room. Hotaru gasped...even when her Father had been alive she'd never had such a room. She looked at Chibiusa who seemed unsurprised. Growing up a Princess Hotaru concluded she probably had a very similar room in the Crystal Palace.

Queen Pandora set pulled the covers apart and slid in the bed with her daughter. Sayuri bowed and left the room leaving Pandora and Saturn together. Pandora fiddled with her daughters mop of hair lovingly.

"What story would you like tonight?" She asked.

"Tell me about the senshi!" Said Saturn instantly as though it was one of her favourite. Chibiusa nodded and smiled...Hotaru sighed...she couldn't help but feel strange watching her past self begging for stories of the Senshi. For Chibiusa it probably brought back memories of her own childhood...

"Well since you are the birthday girl," Smiled Pandora, "I'll tell you about what types of Senshi their are."

Princess Saturn remained wide eyed and attenive as Pandora described each of her senshi. It became apparent that she was speaking of herself and her sisters but Hotaru watched being lulled by the gentle words of the Queen as she went on to talk about Pluto's training to what type of senshi she thought her nieces would be until Saturn asked her own question sleepily.

"Mama...what powers do you think I'll have?"

Hotaru watched feeling an icy wave of regret fill her. Was this perhaps the moment when she was told? She glanced at Chibiusa who gazed uncertainly at the Queen. Queen Pandora however answered.

"I do not know...but I suppose you'll be a brilliant one! Demios-nee-san said she predicted great things from you! Your Aunt thinks you could have powers to rival maybe even my own...I suppose maybe you've been gifted with the power of renewal and Creation...it could be you..." Said Pandora happily.

Hotaru turned away. Either her mother was lying through her teeth or she actually believed Hotaru was meant for good things. Did she even know? What on earth would that smiling Queen say when she found out?

"Hotaru-chan...she's right..." Said Chibiusa gazing at Hotaru with wide honest pink eyes, "You were meant for great things...and you do have the power of Creation...see your not a bad person!"

"I know I'm not a bad person Chibiusa-chan..." Smiled Hotaru.

She turned to gaze at Queen Pandora who laid beside her daughter for some time while she slept. Finally after Hotaru and Chibiusa had went through ten games of hangman the Queen stirred and sat up. Hotaru watched as Sayuri raced through the door and bowed hurriedly at her Queen.

"Your majesty, your sisters have arrived."

Pandora nodded but her gaze remained uncertain and almost afraid.

"Why are my nieces not with them?" Asked the Queen.

"I do not know...but they wish to speak to you..." Said Sayuri.

Pandora nodded and kissed her daughter on the forhead before racing out the door. Hotaru and Chibiusa followed until they'd barely reached the corridors when nine glowing figures greeted them each with mournful expressions of terror and grief on their faces.

"Pandora-chan...we...we...need to talk...about Saturn-chan," Murmured Charon dropping her gazed while Aphrodite dissolved into tears.

The image wavered and faded until they replaced themselves with new ones. Hotaru blinked grabbing a hold of Chibiusa's hand tightly. They were in the very same corridor except for the fact that it was no long warm. Instead everything felt cold and icy. The walls that had previously looked inviting now looked intimidating and the haunting melody filling Hotaru's ears. The Titan Place felt icy and scary and Hotaru felt very small.

"What happened" asked Chibiusa worriedly.

"I think it's a new memory," Said Hotaru peering and straining her eyes through the darkness. Finally two whispered voices sounded.

"Ama-chan are you sure we should do this?" Spoke a quivering voice

"Why not Usa? We do it all the time usually," Came the strong retort.

"Hai...but this place is scary..."

"I want to know what's being hidden from us...and I can feel it right ahead. Stop being such a baby Usa-chan! Nobody would dare to harm you while I'm here anyway!"

Suddenly the two figures emmerged. The one at the front was wearing a loose white nightgown and was holding a sphere of warm orange light above her palm. Her long amber-golden hair fell to her feet and her expression was determined with her dark blue eyes narrowed as she leaded the figure behind along. The next person was the identical of the first only long tresses of pale blue hair fell to her feet and her eyes were a lighter colour.

It dawned on Hotaru...these must be the two twins from Pluto's memories all grown up...they looked about fourteen except for some unknown reason Hotaru felt an instant dislike of the first one. She frowned and followed them with Chibiusa behind her.

"I don't like her," Stated Hotaru, Chibiusa nodded.

Finally the twins reached a door and Amaterasu pushed it open. The creak echoed through the corridor and she bravely ventured inside.

No lanterns were lit. Instead the only light came through the window shrouding the bed in a soft pearly glow. Inches of dust covered everything but thousands of fireflies flew around the bed. The younger twin gazed uneasily at the objects and toys while Amaterasu ventured forwards towards the bed like a magnet being drawn. Carefully she pulled apart the curtains.

Hotaru gasped.

Lying in the bed was Sailor Saturn! The eyes of the Senshi were shut but she lay on the bed like a statue, unmoving with the deadly Glaive lying in her hands. The chest rised and falled gently but other than that the Senshi lay their eerily silent. Hotaru felt the melody chime in her head louder and louder while Amaterasu stared in horror.

"Who is this!" She shouted staring at her cousin.

Her twin ran over and gasped before trying to prod the girl awake. Amaterasu bashed her twins hands away but she her an uncertain look of fear as a silent connection ran between the two. Some moments passed before Usagi spoke.

"Who is she?"

A voice from the shadows answered. Pandora stepped forward from the darkness with a sad cold expression in her dark eyes as she stared in a trance-like manner at Sailor Saturn.

"That is my daughter."

* * *

Hotaru could not fully take in the memories she's seen. They replayed themselves over a thousand times before she finally stood up from her position on the sofa. Her heart was pounding wildly. Obviously...they'd told her and Pandora had...had done something to Hotaru. That explained why she had no memories of the Silever Millenium other than it's destruction! She'd been hidden away like a dark secret!

"What happened to Saturn!" Shrieked Chibiusa. The others nodded and Sailor Pluto sighed regretfully.

"When they discovered Princess Saturn was the Senshi of Destruction...and they realised what a threat she poised to the Solar System they were left with little choice. They could not ever risk her being swayed to the side of evil or awakening early. It broke Queen Pandora and King Orions heart but they...they had no choice but to enduce a deep sleep over their daughter. She would remain unawakened until her time..." Said Pluto sadly.

"That monsterous!" Shouted Makoto angrily, "And completely unfair!"

"I agree! Hotaru's is and was a human being! How could somebody do that to their child!" Protested Usagi gripping onto Chibiusa tightly.

"I do not know...but thats the way it remained..." Said Pluto quietly.

"That still does not explain our current situation...what is coming after us Setsuna. You've beaten around the bush for long enough," Growled Haruka.

"Whats after us is what you saw...Serenity Amaterasu went on to become the Senshi of the Sun. She became the most powerful senshi in our Solar System...but then she did something unforgivable," Said Sailor Pluto, "She killed her mother when she denied her the throne. She killed all of her Aunts but then she was sealed away by the Silver Crystal which her twin posessed...and now somehow she's escaped...and she wants her senshi back."

"T-That girl? She wants the Senshi?" Stammered Minako.

Rei snorted.

"Thats never going to happen. None of us would ever join her."

"You don't understand. She wants the throne from Bunny...she wants to replace Bunny and she's already put a plan in motion that if not stopped with affect the whole of our History! She wants to completely destroy Bunny and to do so she's wiping out her ancestors! Already side effects are happening...I think Bunny's mother Tsukino-san may already be experiencing them. In short if she's not stopped Bunnys whole family will cease to exist and everything we've done so far as senshi will be erased!" Shouted Sailor Pluto. For once the Time Senshi looked truly enraged.

"Y-You...mean...mama...? She'll fade?" Asked Usagi as tears slid down her cheeks.

Sailor Pluto nodded.

"Unless Amaterasu is stopped then everything we've been fighting for will be in vain..."

Chibiusa stood up with a look of panic on her face.

"It's already happening! Thats why I was sent here! In the future mama is really sick! She sent me back here...because she said I would be needed again..."

"This is awful...so how do we stop her?" Asked Minako determindly.

"You must go back to the ancestors Amaterasu is targeting...you must go back in time!"

**Holy Crap this is the longest chapter I've ever written! 7256 words! Please Review cause I think I need it. Anyway the next chapter will be shorter...much shorter and it will be happier with less angst! The senshi decide whose staying and going but will somebody else get caught up in it all?**

**REVIEW! XX**


	7. The Dividing of the Senshi

****

The past becomes - The dividing of the Senshi

_

* * *

_

_7th of January 1998_

_I'm not even sure how to explain, how to explain how my eyes have been opened merely the course of twenty-four hourse. How does one describe how their world can be turned upside down and inside out? When things that seem fanatical and impossible turn to reality. When faces alter and change and people turn into what appears to be different people but what is in fact probably their true selves? How does one explain that? How do I explain that?_

_I feel so small now sitting alone in the dark. I fear sleep for the horror that those monsters shall return. I fear seeking comfort in my sister in case I'm being selfish by putting her in harms way and also admittedly because I do not wish to admit that I still sleep with my sister at the age of Fourteen. A part of me wishes to phone Hotaru and seek comfort in her, her who can surely protect me from the evils I see surrounding me in the dark. But I dare not to do that either...I'm afraid of being merely a hazard in the way. An annoying pebble in a sea of grass. I feel so small now...there are things in this world to which I cannot comprehend and I cannot fight. I am so weak and alone now, powerless to do anything but run. That is all I long to do, run and leave the darkness behind me where I cannot see it, where it cannot haunt me._

_I am not a Senshi. Haruka-san was right. I cannot transform my face and throw strange foreign powers at beings of darkness. I cannot stand and protect myself from them. I cannot fight them with a bokken or sword. I cannot run for help to my sister and brothers. All I can do is run._

_I feel so tired...It's barely three am in the morning and I've only had an hour of sleep. I'm doing whatever I can to stay awake right now. I've already completely read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I've even ran up and down on the spot just to shake the sleepiness away. I hope foolishly that when daylight comes I will be safe...how can I be safe in daylight? They attacked me in broad daylight so what safety does it offer?_

_Yet still I find myself curious. I want to know more about this strange new world of the Senshi. I want to know each of their powers and origins and how it is logically possible. I want to know who their enemy is, I want to know who Chibiusa-chan is and why her and Hotaru-chan are so close. I want to know so many things...but how can I? I cannot purchase such information through a book. I could ask but how would I know I was getting the whole truth? I suppose their must be records of the Senshi somewhere...I remember seeing their photographs in the newspaper so surely their must be archives about them? And maybe I could google that monster I saw earlier? It sounds idiotic but the Internet can do amazing things! All I can do is keep hope...and if I can't keep it, I shall find it and the answers._

_Marimo_

Marimo snapped the diary shut and hugged it to her chest before gazing around the bedroom suspiciously at all the shadows in the corners. She hardly ever used the diary. It had been a birthday present from Yuri but she always forgot to write in it and always gave up after her hand started to ache. But tonight she had so much on her mind that she needed an outlet and she had to admit writing down her thoughts certainly rationalised them. Slowly she tucked the red book under her pillow and creeped across the bedroom floor as soundlessly as possible to her computer chair. She bent down and flipped the switch and pushed the button listening as it hummed into life. Every hum made her heart jolt and her gaze stare out into the hall. Yuri was thankfully a deep sleeper but Shinji was awake at the slightest noise.

After five minutes she was fairly confident that her older brother was not awake. She clicked on her screen page and waited impaitently as it loaded, cursing her computers slowness. Finally her screen page loaded and she found herself face to face with her homepage screensaver. A photograph of her and Hotaru.

Marimo gazed at the photo smiling fondly, of course she looked a mess with her dark red hair flying all over the place with a huge clumsy smile plastered on her face and a bright pink gym top. Hotaru too was smiling brightly with her black hair fluttering all over the place. Her purple eyes gazed blankly into Marimo's own and she felt a stab of betrayal. Of course she could understand why Hotaru kept it a secret...but still deep down some small part of her was hurt and angry. She sighed clicking onto the Internet Explorer.

_'Finding archives shouldn't be too hard...if I just type in Sailor Senshi something is bound to come up,' _Thought Marimo hopefully as she punched in the words in the Search box. A few moments later she had a whole screen full of links and the majority of them were Fan Sites which was oddly disturbing. She clicked on one out of pure curiosity but promptly clicked off it. The page had displayed a lot of Pink Hearts followed by a semi-clothed Sailor Venus. Marimo wretched and blushed but inwardly snorted. Sometime she'd have to show Hotaru the crap people had come up with.

_'Kami-Sama I hope theres not one like that about Hotaru...Haruka-san would through a fit!' _Giggled Marimo clicking off another page which was composed of the title Uranua Girl or Boy? Finally out of the heap one link caught her attention.

**The Sailor Senshi, The true Facts!**

The page loaded and Marimo was pleased to see it did not include any indecent photo's or inappropriate questions and conversations. Instead it was a webpage with a small photo of each Senshi in the back round with swirly print underneath indicating their names. Marimo scrolled down the introduction. Clearly the women was some sort of journalist or fan. She had stated that she'd seen each Senshi before on a number of occasions and of course they'd piqued her curiosity. She stated that this website was purely factual.

Looking up at each photo of the uniformed girls scanned the row but could not find Hotaru amongst any of them. Neither could she spot Setsuna. Eventually she clicked on Sailor Mars having always retained a slight respect for the dark haired Senshi.

The page was scarlett with a newspaper photo of Sailor Mars and a small title beneath it.

_'Senshi of Fire and Passion guarded by the planet Deity of War, in the name of Mars I shall vanquish you!'_

Marimo scrowled down the page further.

_'Sailor Mars,' An unknown girl in her late teens is one of the Senshi claiming to fight in the name of her so called Planet alongside Sailor Moon. She first appeared with Sailor Moon and is known to defeat her foes with the power of Prayer leading many to believe she must be a religious figure of some sort. Many say she is the most beautiful of the senshi and some even say she is the leader. A select few who have seen her fight claim to say she uses 'fire' and a chant. Of course like the rest of the Senshi her identity remains a mystery and we can only speculate but it is my personal opinion that she is a Priestess of some sort who uses insences to burn her enemies. A few suspect names have cropped up but none have ever lead to anything. If you have had an expierence with this Senshi then please feel free to leave a comment at the bottom of the page._

"Not far off the mark," Mumbled Marimo looking through all the old newspaper articles related to Sailor Mars. Finally one name caught her attention.

'_Like the rest of the Senshi Sailor Mars is the last known person to see Dr Tomoe alive. His daughter remained missing for some months until her whereabouts resurfaced and she was adopted by some friends of the family. Police launched a full scale inquiry into the death of Dr Tomoe but they were unsuccessful - the case was abandoned some six months ago.'_

Marimo's eyes widened and she felt her heart pound. She knew Hotaru's parents were dead but she never talked much about them. Only that her Mother had died when she was little and her Father a few years ago. She mentioned he was a scientist but...the senshi were the last to see him alive? Where they connected to his death? Did some sort of demon kill him? If so it must have been heart-breaking for Hotaru. Marimo felt a new respect well up for her dark haired friend. If someone had done that to her Mother she wouldn't know how to keep going. She stared at the photo of the white haired man in front of her. It was another newspaper cut out but it was still clear. Unlike Hotaru he had pale hair and his eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses. He looked quite young though...too young to have bleach white hair anyway.

Finally Marimo dragged herself away from the photo and looked in the margin. Who next? And why wasn't Hotaru and Setsuna there? Marimo looked down the margin and noticed a bright bold blue question mark. Clicking on it she waited as the page loaded, when it did it was black with gothic silver writing and a large heading.

**_Mystery Senshi?_**

_Although there are no known photographs or images of these Senshi their existance has been confirmed by eye-witnesses. We consider there names to be Saturn and Pluto as by deduction they are the only remaining planets. An eye witness claimed to see a tall dark haired women of about twenty with a large staff while many others say they saw a little child with a scythe. Of course these are just rumours but could their be something more sinster to these Senshi? Fanart enclosed at the bottom of the page._

Marimo stared at the word sinister. Obviously she knew what a scythe symbolised but that was impossible. She'd touched that scythe and she was still alive to tell the tale. Slowly Marimo clicked on the fanart link with intrigue. It would be humouress to see how people had portrayed her friend.

Finally eight drawings landed themselves on the page. One looked like a mini grim reaper and had been dubbed Sailor Pluto while another had bright red hair and a black senshi uniform resembling spider-man. Some had huge exaggerated masks covering their face. Marimo started laughing silently.

_'Kami-sama! What will they think of next? Oh if Hotaru could see this her face would be priceless!'_

Other than the half hearted humour of the site the only real discovery had been the little passage about Hotaru's father. It certainly begged a few questions in Marimo's mind. Part of her was really tempted to search about him but then again...it was Hotaru's business...but on the other hand Hotaru's business had nearly killed her today. Didn't that give her a right to know?

_'What would Hotaru do...?'_

Sighing Marimo exited the page and leant back in her swirly chair. She was back to step one again and she still had no answers. So much for her theory that nothing could be hidden on the web. Apart from a few arrests nobody actually really knew anything about the Senshi...which was probably why they were such a sensation in Tokyo. Everyone loves a good mystery.

_'Still...where do I fit in on all this? It's like some bizarre cartoon. Hotaru's the super-heroine who saves the world while I'm her clueless best friend...I feel so weak and pathetic...Hotaru goes out and kills monsters while I can't even sleep without the light on...puts things into a whole new perspective...'_

Marimo yawned loudly. She felt light-headed, dizzy and sleepy which was probably some sign of stress. She'd taken painkillers earlier for the 'Nerve Pain Army,' and it was only quater to four. She'd stayed up much later before...but then again she'd never had to worry about monsters smashing through her bedroom window trying to kill her.

She watched as the walls spun as she whirled on the twirly seat. Everything changed into a haze of blue and purple and if she closed her eyes she could still feel the chair spinning. Her limbs became warm and she snuggled closer into the chair feeling herself relax and her mind travel.

_'Why?'_

* * *

_'Why? Why did this have to happen?'_

That was a question which was constantly whirling through Usagi's mind as she stared at her mothers pale figure. The Hospital she was in, was the same one Shingo had been born in. She could tell because her nose was itching at the sterile smell in the air. The floor was clear and grey and the walls where an unimpressive white colour. One small window lit up the room where Ikuko was currently lying. Outside the room Doctors and Nurses were going about their businesses but inside the small room Usagi stared at her mother from her position in the chair next to her bed. In an attempt to brighten up the rooms she'd brought some white roses.

She felt a burning lump rise in her throat as tears burned her eyes. Ikuko's face was sallow and had beads of sweat rolling down her face. Her normally black shiny hair look limp and her usual energy had been removed. Looking at her mother in such a state was like a nightmare. It didn't take long for the tears to roll out.

"Mama...I'm so sorry...t-this...i-is...all my fault!" Cried Bunny, maybe if she'd thought of her family for once! She'd never really expected them to be targets...especially not her mother. For once Usagi didn't care who her mother was in her past life. All that mattered was the Mother in this life...and she was ill.

"Don't worry mama, I'm going to sort this out! I promise you I will defeat Amaterasu-Serenity and restore your health! In the name of the Moon I promise!" Said Usagi angrily standing up with a look of fierce determination. Whoever she was the Amaterasu had gone too far. Targetting her family? No! If her mother started to fade then so would Shingo and Chibiusa...their futures would dim and fade. Crystal Tokyo would never be. Sailor Moon would not exist. The thought was horrible and repulsive but it gave Bunny something to get worked up about. Bending over her mother she kissed her forehead and held on to her sweaty hand tightly.

"I'm going back...and I'm going to set things right...I swear!" Promised Usagi before she stood up and left the room. She sighed as soon as the door swung shut. It was nine in the morning. Shingo had visited last night but he was still asleep at home. From what she understood her Father didn't return home until the early hours of the morning.

_'I will go back and set things straight...I have no choice...' _Thought Usagi as her heart quivered before she walked through the busy Hospital until she reached the elavator. Still going back in time sounded amazing and scary. In a way Usagi couldn't wait...it would be so cool...but on the other hand what if something went wrong?

"Usa-ko!"

Usagi jerked her head out of her thoughts and looked up to see Mamo-chan hurrying through the crowd until he reached the doors of the elavator. His white trainee coat was flying all over the place and he had a check list in his hand but nevertheless he made it in the elavator. Usagi smiled slightly and leant her head against her boyfriends chest.

"Usa-ko...are you alright?" Inquired Mamoru. Usagi shook her head as more tears came out dampening the material of his white shirt. Mamoru sighed...he could change the shirt later. He hugged Usagi as the tears continued to pour out.

"Mamo-chan...I'm scared..."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru smiled warmly at Chibiusa as she presented her with a white parcel wrapped with a bright pink bow. Chibiusa smiled brightly looking from Hotaru to the present impaitently. Hotaru lifted the box and shook it gently listening as some of it's contents rattled around inside. She lifted the bow slightly and then turned it at all angles examining it crictically watching as the tension mounted within Chibiusa. Finally she snapped.

"Hotaru-chan! Open it!" Wailed the once Small Lady as her cheeks flushed as pink as her hair. Hotaru giggled. Her small friend may have grown up in height but she'd always remain the same on the inside.

"Well...maybe I should leave it until I get back," Teased Hotaru watching Chibiusa's bemourned expression. Finally she undid the ribbon neatly and lifted the lid off the box. Inside on a neat pink cushion were a number of objects. The first that caught her eyes sparkling in the sunlight was a silver necklace. Picking it up she looked at it. It was a small heart-shaped pendant with glittering words written on a pink and purple gem.

_'Friends Forever!'_

"Chibiusa-chan! Arigatou!" Cried Hotaru enloping her friend in a hug. Chibiusa smiled shyly as Hotaru tied the necklace around her neck. She then pointed to her own that matched perfectly. Hotaru smiled feeling completely happy for a few moments as the wind ruffled her raven locks making the blades of grass sway. The park bench they were both sitting on held a special connection for both of them.

"Theres more you know," Pointed out Chibiusa. Hotaru nodded and continued through the parcel. Inside there was a framed photo. Hotaru gasped.

_'Wow...thats...Neo Queen Serenity...and...nani! Everyone else!'_

The photo showed a shining room with walls made from crystal and a white marbel floor. Standing in the forefront were Neo Queen Serenity smiling serenly with brillant silver hair and misty blue eyes. Next to her was King Endymion dressed in blue armour to match his eyes with one arm around the Queen and the other around his daughter. At the front stood Chibiusa waving in her light pink dress with large roses in her hair. Behind them stood a row of ladies waving brightly. Princess Venus was dressed in a sunflower coloured dress with her long blonde hair held in place by a customary orange ribbon. Her hand was doing it's usual V victory pose. Next to her stood another women with wavy dark blue hair with a shy smile and deep blue eyes wearing a floaty icy dress, next to Princess Mercury was Jupiter standing as tall as ever with a certain grace to her figure. Her light green dress was bound with a pink sash and her hair a bright pink ribbon, then came Princess Mars with her long raven locks fanned out behind her and a bright red dress. Then to the left were another three figures smiling gently. Princess Neptune was in a deep sea green dress being held by Princess Uranus who was to Hotaru's shock and awe wearing a deep dark blue dress! Finally in the corner smiling mysteriously was Princess Pluto in a deep emerald dress. Everyone seemed warming and welcoming with their serene smiles and radiant beauty.

"T-This is from the future!" Gasped Hotaru as Chibiusa nodded.

"Mama had it done for you, for your birthday! Thats why your not in it," Explained Chibiusa. Hotaru nodded understandingly but it certainly aroused her curiosity about the future. So this was what she would become? They all looked happy...but that future was being threatened...it certainly gave Hotaru something to fight for in any case.

_My dear friend Chibiusa-chan...I will keep your future safe...'_

Since yesterdays events Hotaru felt strangely calm. Now that there was a clear enemy to focus on things became much clearer...even if she'd picture the sad lone verison of her mother everytime she tried to sleep...still she felt a great deal more at ease now her nightmares had an explanation. She even felt excited about going into the past. The only thing naggling at her conscience was the matter of Marimo...she'd have to wait a while to make ammends.

Shaking her head she pulled out the next gift which was a small stuffed black cat with a yellow marking. Hotaru stiffled a laugh recognising it as a plush verison of Luna.

"Where is Diana-chan?" Asked Hotaru remembering Chibiusa's feline and Luna's daughter. Chibiusa's face fell slightly.

"Mama said Diana couldn't come yet...and neither could the Asteroid Senshi. I don't think they were very happy about that thought but they obeyed mama anyways," Said Chibiusa sadly. Hotaru nodded and gave her friend a small hug before pulling out the final present.

A smooth plum coloured diary and a matching pen. Hotaru opened the pages feeling the crisp new paper under her fingers. Inside was some small neat hand writing.

"Don't read it! Not...not yet...it's for when you go back," Protested Chibiusa. Hotaru shot her a look of blank surprise before flipping the diary shut and tucking it away back in the parcel safely with the rest of the presents. For a few moments they sat in silence just enjoying each others company again, watching as a few boys idly kicked a football past.

"It's not fair! We've only just seen each other and you have to go!" Wailed Chibiusa suddenly. Hotaru stared in astonishment as she felt Chibiusa wrap her arms around Hotaru. Hotaru tensed for a few moments in shock before she began to fiddle with the locks of light pink hair.

"I know..." Murmured Hotaru, " but you'll be here when I come back won't you? I bet Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama would let you stay for awhile...then I could introduce you to Marimo-chan...you'd like her...and we could all play together..."

"Hotaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Marimo-chan...whats she like?" Asked Chibiusa quietly.

"She's...well when I met her we were both sort of...alone. After you left I felt like an outsider at school...but then one day we got partnered in History and she leant me a pen...she was really shy though but when we started to talk we got on well. She's loyal and understanding...you two would get on well..." Said Hotaru thinking of her red haired friend, "And also she's the Champion under 16 runner in Tokyo!" She added.

"She sounds really nice...she seemed really nice yesterday...do you think she'll be okay?" Asked Chibiusa.

"I hope so..." Said Hotaru sadly before an idea struck her.

"Chibiusa...if you get lonely while I'm gone you should visit her. You could keep each other company...and anyway if I'm not back by the race on Wednesday could you cheer her on for me?" Asked Hotaru. Chibiusa nodded and smiled.

"Hai!"

"Ariagatou...so tell me Chibiusa," Said Hotaru with a mischevious edge to her voice that resembled Michiru, "What is the exact relationship between you and Helios?"

"NANI!"

* * *

"Well Rei-chan...everything is in order and I'm sure I'll manage the temple just fine while your gone. Go away and have a good trip with Haruka-san, Hotaru-chan and Usagi-chan! I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself in Yokohama!" Said Rei's grandfather cheerfully.

Rei sighed skeptically but hugged her Grandfather anyway. Of course she'd needed some plausible excuse as to why she'd be away which is why she'd asked Chibiusa to alter her Grandfathers thoughts. She didn't like the idea much but it was better than her just disappearing. Her Grandfather was under the impression that she was going on tour with Haruka and that it had been planned for weeks. Rei had even packed a suitcase.

"Bye Grandpa...don't overwork yourself!" Cautioned Rei. Her Grandpa sniffed.

"You young people these days! I don't feel a day over forty!" He protested. Rei giggled and then bowed respectfully before turning to walk down the steps leading away from her temple. As she did she felt something land on her shoulder. Aware of something feathery tickling her ears Rei lifted her hand to stroke her Ravens and Guardians.

"Phobos...Demios...I'm not sure if you can come," Said Rei sadly. It would have been nice to have some company wherever she was going. Her head was still trying to digest yesterdays happenings but it had all been planned out eventually. A little messy in Rei's opinion but it would have to do. Rei, Haruka, Hotaru, Luna and Ami were all accompanying Usagi to the past. Apparently the less Senshi that went then the more it would appear that Sailor Moon was still in her rightful time. With Mamoru behind and Chibiusa the idea was to attract Amaterasu's attention away from the past. Sailor Venus was going to disguise herself once again as Sailor Moon. Usagi had opposed the idea fiercely but everyone else had over-ridden her and Mars and Venus had stated as the leaders of the Senshi they had the authority to tell her what to do. Usagi needless to say had not been happy.

_Baka-Odango...when will she realise...'_

Rei sighed. Usagi was like an annoying little sister. A pain, a pest but still somebody you protected. And right now Rei felt impaitent and ready for action. She wanted to show Amaterasu what happened if you messed with fire! What was more concerning though were the aura's of darkness tainting all the light. And of course the voice from her dream was still pestering her.

_'Who was that...she sounded familiar...'_

The walk to the Outer Senshi house was fairly quiet. The suitcase she was dragging seemed to increase in weight. She was really begining to wonder what she'd shoved in it. She remembered just shoving in every item of formal traditional japanese clothing she could spare along with a few prayer scrolls and charms just in case. Finally she arrived outside of the house and let herself in. In the sitting room sitting down calmly sipping on some tea was the transformed Sailor Pluto while next to her sat Haruka with a similar suitcase and a slightly smaller one which Rei concluded was Hotaru's judging by the butterflys imprinted on it. Usagi was sitting on the sofa with Mamoru while Hotaru was sitting next to Michiru. Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa and Ami had yet to arrive.

"Rei-chan," Greeted Usagi quietly with none of her usual energy. Rei halted for a moment in surprise at her unusual greeting and instead adopted a kinder tone which she seldom used with Usagi.

"Hey Bunny...how is your mother?"

"T-The doctors don't know whats wrong...Shingo and Papa...they think I'm going on a college trip..." Sighed the Moon senshi.

_Wow...I've never seen Usagi so down before...'_

Suddenly the door creaked open to reveal Ami with her own small suitcase and Chibiusa walking beside her. Ami nodded and sat down and sighed.

"How did it go Ami-chan?" Inquired Michiru politely. Ami sighed again.

"It wasn't easy but Chibiusa eventually convinced my mother that I was going on a medic trip to Kyoto," Said Ami tiredly. Rei concluded that either Ami's mother was not the gulible sort or that she was not very surceptable to mind manipulation. At least the excuse worked though. Finally a few moments later Minako and Makoto came flying through the door wailing excuses about how Minako's manager had held her up again. Rei mentally shot an Akuryo Taisan at the infuriating man who she'd never even met.

"Well," Said Pluto setting down her tea-cup and standing up, "If that is everyone then I guess I shall instruct you. First and formost you will all need disguises as those Demons from yesterday saw your untransformed forms and will no doubt have alerted Amaterasu."

Rei nodded and took out her henshin pen from the pocket of her trousers. Without furtherado she flung the pen up into the air where it glowed for a split second.

"Mars Crystal Power Disguise!" Yelled Rei feeling the warmth flood through her limbs as a sizzling heat surrounded her. She allowed the flames to melt with her body allowing their raw heat to penetrate her skin as it remoulded her body. She felt the strange sensation of her limbs and skin stretching and tightening. Fabric slowly materialised around her skin and she felt her hair tug at it's roots. Finally she felt herself land on the carpet as the strange sensations of burning faded away. Rei blinked and held out her hands.

"Here is a mirror," Said Michiru with an amused look on her face as she passed Rei a mirror from the table. Behind her Rei could hear disgruntled groans put ignored them as she lifted the mirror.

She gasped feeling her heart wrench.

Her face! It had matured and had grown cheekbones! Her eyes had melted from a crackling violet to a light amber colour. The smooth locks of dark hair she'd came to associate with were thankfully the exact same except for her hair had done itself into a semi-ponytail. Around her body was wrapped a deep blood red kimono with a golden obi and lastly she had grown a few inches.

_'Kami-sama!'_

Rei whirled around and nearly dropped the mirror in shock. Behind her stood four completely foreign figures. She faintly recognised one as Usagi for her hair was in the exact same Odango style but had turned coal black. Her face was more easily recognised as Neo Queen Serenity's and her clothes had changed into a pure white kimono with faint silver roses splashed over the obi. However the confused look definately gave her away.

"R-Rei?" Shrieked Usagi in surprise.

She peered behind Usagi to where another girl sat. This one had shoulder length dark blue hair with a small ribbon in it while her clothing had changed to a deep dark blue with and icy coloured obi. Ami touched her new face and jumped a few inches.

"A-Ami!" Cried Usagi upon recognising her friend. Ami blushed deeply when she saw her reflection. Then finally standing together came the two biggest shocks of all.

Haruka in a kimono!

The tomboys sandy hair had turned a dusky colour and grown until it was just long enough to tie into a topknot while her manly clothing had given way to a yellow kimono. Haruka gawped at her reflection while Michiru burst into fits of laughter. Finally stood the last addition to the set.

_H-Hotaru?_

The young girl had aged. Her height had shot up so that she was now level with Michiru while her long dark hair had wound itself into a low ponytail leaving a few strang bangs to shield her face. Her features had altered and lengthend into a graceful shape while her wan purple eyes had darkend. Her kimono was a deep plum colour decorated with little lilac flowers.

_This is surreal..._

"Now that, that is complete I have a set of rules you will need to follow," Spoke Pluto barely hiding her own amusement as Haruka walked forward nearly tripping up on her hem, "Firstly you must not change anything! The slightest change in the past will alter the future!"

Rei nodded in unison with the others.

"Secondly I must urge Bunny and Firefly-chan not to transform. If they see you transformed they will know you are there! You will have to rely on Haruka, Ami and Rei for protection. Do not reveal your Identies except for in emergencies and lastly do not allow harm to come to Usagi's ancestors."

"But how will we know who they are Sailor Pluto?" Asked Usagi in a confunded voice.

"They live in Tokyo at the Kamiya Dojo, the lady who knows the dojo is known as Kamiya Kaoru and she is your ancestor. Protect her..." Explained Pluto lifting her garnet Rod into the air while everyone exchanged farewells. Rei embraced Minako and watched as Chibiusa and Hotaru said goodbye and turned away embarrassed by Usagi's soppy goodbye to Mamoru.

"Don't worry...you'll have Luna with you," Assured Minako as she pulled away from Rei.

"Arigatou Mina-chan," Murmured Rei picking up her suitcase feeling a little ridiculous as Pluto's Rod started to glow. A hush spilled over the room as the Time Senshi glowed with a powerful red light and spoke in a clear commanding voice.

"In the name of my Father Chronos God of Time, Open the Gate to the Past!"

The voice echoed in Rei's head as in the next moment a huge bang echoed through the room and Rei grabbed blindly at her suitcase and started shouting names as a bright white light swallowed her body ripping her away from her friends. Distantly she could hear sweet laughter and then the world turned dark.

* * *

"Yuri? Well at least their at the doctors now," Sighed Marimo mournfully as sleep threatened to over-take her as she gulped down the cup of coffee in front of her. She eyed her brother from across the table. Shinji was seventeen and tall but thin with a cat-like quality of agility and grace around him. His hair was a slightly bright shade of red and was pulled into a high topknot while his eyes glinted.

"Hai, but that leaves us in a problem, One of us needs to manage the shop today while the other teaches classes," Said Shinji raising an eyebrow. Marimo felt fury well up within her from hours without sleep and glared back icly at her brother.

"I suggest I take classes while you manage the shop," She hissed dangerously. Shinji's eyes narrowed into slits. That was the problem where the two were concerned. Shinji had an arrogant independant attitude and a temper that could flare dangerously at any moment while Marimo was calm, sarcastic and manipulative. Putting the two together for two long was like shoving petrol on a fire.

"You are not the Assistant Master yet Marimo which is why I propose you manage the cake shop," Growled Shinji.

_He had to say that! Ugly horrible arrogant Baka!!_

"I will be next year brother dear so wouldn't it be good for me to practice?" Snarled Marimo, "Since I am inheriting the Dojo then naturally it should be me who-"

"You are not inheriting the Dojo Marimo," Said Shinji standing up and walking lightly towards the door leaving his fuming little sister to clear away the breakfast table. Marimo nearly yelled in rage as she shoved the cereal roughly into the cupboard. Usually their little arguements didn't bother her but now he was irking her today which was a bad combination with her sore-head and sleepiness and overall stresss. It appeared that the virus her mother had contracted was contagious as now both Yoshi and Yuri had it. If Marimo was any sort of judge it appeared to be going by age. If she was correct then Shinji was the next victim. A doctors appointment had been made for all three of them and they were confinded to their bedrooms were Ayame refused to see any of her children in case they too became ill, which left a dilhelmia as both family businesses would go downhill without being opened which left Marimo a choice - sitting behind a counter all day selling cakes or teaching seven year olds how to use a shinai.

"Shinta, Shinjiro! Get through here and clean up this mess!" Yelled Marimo refusing point blank to do her little brothers dirty dishes. A few moments later two identical raven haired and purple eyes twins came running through into the kitchen with looks of saintly innocence that would melt the hearts of all - except Marimo.

"Shinta dry Shinjiro wash...NOW!" She screeched for further emphasis. Usually they'd worm their way out of it with some stupid lie but today upon seeing their angry tired big sister with hair like a porcipine and baggy eyes they decided it would be best not to tempt fate.

Smirking with a satisfaction that can come only from watching younger siblings do chores Marimo raced down the corridor and slipped open the Shoji screen to her bedroom quietly. If she acted fast enough then she could beat Shinji to the Dojo and then he'd have to look after the cake shop. Marimo was quite excited at the prospect of teaching lessons...usually Shinji did them all because he was 'Assitant Master' or in Marimo's opinion 'Assitant nutbrain.' Just because she couldn't become one until she was sixteen did not mean that she was any less skilled than her brother! She'd vowed she'd inherit the Dojo...Shinji could get the stupid cake shop for all she cared.

Tying her hair up in a loose ponytail with a vivid purple ribbon she changed quickly into her training uniform and grabbed the bokken from under her bed and raced from the room down the corridor bypassing her brothers bedroom. Today she needed something to occupy her thoughts away from her sick family and complicated friends. What better way than beating up kids with bokkens?

Five minutes later she arrived in the yard where a small stream of about fifteen children were lined up neatly with their parents and their money. Putting on a bright smile Marimo greeted the parents.

"Hello, due to unfortunate circumstances neither my mother nor Shinji can teach todays class so I will be filling in!" Explained Marimo collecting the standard fees before rounding up the students and herding them into the Dojo. Slamming the doors neatly shut she turned and smiled nervously at the children who ranged from ages seven to twelve. A few of them stared back with wide eyed curiosity and others looked skeptical. Breathing in she stared ahead at the wide space before addressing her class.

"Hi...my name is Marimo and as many of you will probably know I'm Shinji-Sensei's little sister and today I will be instructing this less..." Said Marimo clearly before eyeing the rack of shinai's, "I'd like you all to gather your Shinai's so we can perform a few basic warm ups...yes?"

A small girl raised her hand.

"Um...I'm sort of new...er..." Continued the small girl nervously. Marimo smiled warmly at her.

"It's okay...don't be intimidated by everyone. Whats your name?"

"Ryousuke...M-Maeko," Stammered the girl.

"Well not to worry Maeko-chan. If you just follow the rest of the class and if you feel uncomfortable or confused please just raise your hand," Said Marimo kindly. Maeko nodded and slipped back in amongst her fellows. After a fifteen minute warm up Marimo assessed some one on one sparring before teaching them how to improve some of their techniques. All and all the two hour lesson ran smoothly except for one boy who kept hitting a little girl repeatedly to which Marimo whack him over the head and screamed her lungs out...which had the desired effect.

At the end of the lesson she saw the children out of the Dojo to their parents...and then she was confronted with a angry Shinji who despite the apron looked lethal.

"You locked the door!" He growled.

Marimo smiled even wider.

"Ohayo Shinji-nii...how was your morning?" Beamed Marimo.

"An old hag throw her bag at me and tried to set her cat on me!" Snapped Shinji. Marimo giggled at the thought of her brother having to force himself to be polite in such a situation.

"Laugh away Harpy-face!" Shouted Shinji. Marimo rolled her eyes.

"Great come back...what the hell is a Harpy?"

"A winged hybred women who torments humans with their greatest fears," Answered Shinji. Marimo stood and hovered on the spot for a moment as the realisation of her brothers words hit home. Dropping her bokken she shoved past him and in a matter of minutes skidded into her bedroom and slammed on her computer.

_Harpy...a winged demon...thats what attacked me..._

After fifteen infuriating minutes she printed out five sheets on all she could find. Picking them along with everything on her table she ran out into her yard and unchained her old bicycle and dumped the contents into the basket. Her heart was racing with adrenaline as she whizzed out of the garden and down the street her feet pumping viciously on the peddles. She had information...they probably already knew but a little extra knowledge couldn't hurt. As she cycled through the back streets of Tokyo she half expected to be swooped upon. A part of her was aware of how bizarre she must look riding a bike in her training uniform with a stack of papers, books, a lollypop and a stray earring peeping out of her basket. It didn't matter...half an hour later she'd pulled up outside Hotaru's house and wheeled her bike up to the door. Her heart was pounding and her muscles aching as she rang the door bell. One hand securely around the bike handle she awaited the padding of footsteps.

None came.

Instead a bright light blinded her eyes and she felt everything go dark.


	8. Winds Of Change

****

The Worlds Collide

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home..._

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I'm..._

_I'm with you..._

I'm With You, Avril Lavigne

* * *

Cold. Icy. Painful.

Those were the first words that came into Hotaru's foggy confused mind. An icy wind was nipping and biting at her exposed skin. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably and she could feel a wetness seeping through the back of her kimono causing an unbearable freezing cold dripping sensation as the cold water seeped down the back of her neck. She could feel something soft landing on her face but her mind seemed to be miles behind her physical reactions thinking only of how nice it would be to sleep.

_'I-I'm so cold...where am I?'_

Hotaru attempted to move her arm and groaned finding the action both heavy and painful to carry out. Blinking slightly she opened her eyes. The world around her was a sea of white cut off by a blue-grey horizon. Her heart skipped in shock as tears leaked down her raw cold face for some unknown reason. Her mouth was open as breathing through her blocked nose came as impossible.

"U-Usagi-chan..." Murmured Hotaru as her voice came out as a whisper. Her throat passages felt painful and swollen making talking difficult let alone trying to shot above the roaring wind.

_'Must...find the Princess...must...find...princess...'_

"U-Usagi! R-Rei...H-Haruka-papa!" She cried as her voice came out as a feeble wail drowned out by the wind. She wiggled her fingers attempting to ease the numbness spreading through her body. She felt like a human snowflake and their was no avail to the wind and snow. Sleep was becoming intoxicating as her eyes drooped shut and a pleasent warm sensation leaked through her body.

_'U-Usagi...Haruka-papa...please...someone find me...'_

"Help! Please...Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama...please...help me!" Cried Hotaru as more tears slid down her cheeks. The wind howled in a reply leaving Hotaru alone in the snow feeling like she was burning from the cold. Shutting her eyes she faced the darkness feeling a warmth seep through her body. She tried desperately to open her eyes but found the ordeal tiring and heavy. Her head felt light but thick with fog. The only thoughts penetrating them were of the cold and if anyone could help although frequently her adopted parents would feature.

_Why...why aren't they here...I need you..please...Setsuna-mama...help me...' _Prayed Hotaru.

"Help...someone...Setsuna-mama..." Whispered Hotaru as silent tears welled up behind her eyes.

Suddenly she felt something warm touch her hand. The heat nipped for a moment but then Hotaru began to crave more. Urging her mind and body to co-operate she instinctively grabbed onto the warmth which she became aware of as a hand. Her heart lightened. Perhaps her parents had found her...perhaps Usagi-chan had.

"U-Usagi...S-Setsuna-mama," Murmured Hotaru struggling to make her voice heard but gripping on tighter to the hand as it attempted to move. Everything in Hotaru's body was screaming at her to keep a hold of the mysterious hand that felt so warm.

"Sessha is sorry but you must let go of his hand to let him help you de gozaru," Said a soft voice. Hotaru obeyed loosing her grip on the hand feeling the warmth fade away before she felt something nudge her uncomfortably in a sitting position. The urge to sleep was overpowering.

"T-Tired...Haruka-papa..." Stammered Hotaru beyond noticing that the person was definitely not her adopted father. She could feel her body sag but something was holding her upright. Hotaru attempted to open her eyes to see who her rescuer was and eventually she succeeded but was bet with a fierce reddish colour.

"What is your name?" Asked the voice. Hotaru mumbled trying to form the words with her frozen lips. She could feel something lift her and wrap something warm around her. Snuggling up to the heat the fabric offered her Hotaru managed to form a word before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"T-Tomoe...H-Ho...H-Hota..."

* * *

Himura Kenshin waded through the torrents of knee deep snow with a small paper bag as the cold wind blasted his hair making it resemble a red hedgehogs. He was glad though...glad it was him instead of Kaoru-dono attempting the shopping trip.

_'Kenshin I am perfectly capable of collecting my own shopping!"_

A smiled traced his lips. Of course he knew Kaoru was quite independent but he point blank refused to let her go out shopping in a snow-storm in case she caught a flu or chill. Kaoru needless to say had not been happy when Kenshin suggested that he go instead, in fact she took offence but then again she had been a bit grouchy lately. With the awful weather the Dojo had to be closed meaning their income had dropped significantly. Yahiko had not helped the problem being in his own mood about being confided to bed after Kaoru had heard him coughing through the night leaving him irritable especially when Kaoru had served up another charred breakfast. The tension was rising between Master and Apprentice so Kenshin actually been relieved at an excuse to venture out hoping not to be caught up in the fight between the two.

_'Maybe when Sessha returns it will have blown over..._' Thought Kenshin hopefully. In any case he was quite glad Kaoru had not been there to be served by the angry miso-merchant who had thought Kenshin was a girl. The image was insulting and embarrasing.

_'Oro! Sessha is not a girl! Or man dressing as a women!'_

The thought of what Saitoh would say was enough to cause Kenshin to turn bright red. He doubted that the Miso-merchant would have been nearly as accusing if he knew Kenshins old identity...but Kenshin had kept quiet but had hastily corrected the man before dashing off with the miso as fast as possible.

Sighing Kenshin wrapped the extra hakama around him tightly. Kaoru had insisted that Kenshin wrap up and Kenshin for once did not refuse. The weather was bitterly cold outside...in fact he couldn't remember a winter this bad for years...

Kenshin felt his stomach lurch slightly.

He could...but he preferred not to recall it and it was for that reason that he disliked snow. It brought back old wounds. Kenshin touched his scar...yes it had a faded slightly in the three months following Enishi but he supposed it would never fade entirely. Still he didn't like to dwell on such matters knowing it would upset Kaoru and make her worry. He lived now to make those around him happy...Kaoru in particular.

_'And everyone does seem happy recently, Yahiko turned eleven last month and Megumi-dono wrote again recently. Kaoru-dono was happy as her pupils had increased...the only person we haven't heard from is Sano..._

Kenshin did miss the ex-street fighter. Sano had been his best friend...and he knew that the lack of news was worrying Kaoru. Yahiko brushed it off saying Sano was probably lost in the hills of China somewhere. Kenshin hoped this was true. He knew Sano was strong and would be fine but he was a bit annoyed at the lack of letter. He didn't like seeing Kaoru worry.

Slowly Kenshin was knocked out of his thoughtful reverie by a faint Ki. Kenshin widened his eyes and glared ahead through the snow before running off in the direction of the distressed Ki. He recognised the undertones of despair and pain but the strength of it was nearly overwhelming like a light in a dark room. In a matter of minutes Kenshin was searching blindly in the snow until a flash of purple caught his eyes. Racing forward he dropped the shopping bag gently before crouching down at the figure.

The deep plum coloured kimono instantly attracted his attention standing out vividly from the white of the snow. Little tiny flowers were embodied in lilac to mach the obi. From the clothes he could tell the women must be quite wealthy to afford such a beautiful kimono. Her face was hidden by a mane of black hair but the body was visibly shaking. Kenshin touched the hand and nearly withdrew it. It felt like ice.

_'If she does not get into the warm then she will not make it'_

Suddenly the cold hand grabbed his tightly. Kenshin winced slightly as the grip was strong like iron refusing to let go. He could catch signs of fear and desperation in her Ki so Kenshin decided to reassure her first.

"U-Usagi...S-Setsuna-mama," Said a quiet voice barely audiable.

"Sessha is sorry," Apologised Kenshin, "But you must let go of his hand to let him help you de gozaru." After a few moments the grip slowly relaxed and Kenshin withdrew his hand and reached her gently by the shoulders to sit her up out of the snow. Slowly the mane of dark hair swished out of the way to reveal a deadly pale face with flushed cheeks. Kenshin felt his insides squirm as he stared at the face...it seemed so familiar...shaking his head he knocked such thoughts aside. Tears were leaking from her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"T-Tired...Haruka-papa..." Murmured the girl. Kenshin felt her body sag but her kept a tight hold with one hand.

_'Poor thing...she doesn't look that old...only about sixteen or seventeen...'_

Slowly the girls eyes opened halfway to reveal looming dark eyes. Kenshin felt like he'd swallowed stone as he looked into the depths of the dark eyes and caught signs of deep purple among the iris. His heart thumped uncomfortably...the last time he'd seen such dark eyes...no...he must get her warm. He removed his spare hakama and wrapped into around her before lifting her gently.

"What is your name?" He inquired curiously.

"T-Tomoe...H-Ho...H-Hota..." Stammered the girl trying to form her name before she sighed. Kenshin felt her body go limp but her remained rooted to the spot for a moment as he thought of her last name. Of course it was foolish...mentally he kicked such thoughts away and moved through the snow picking up the shopping and balancing it in one arm. Kaoru would kill him if he forgot it. Turning he caught sight of a pink object among the snow. He looked closer with fascination to see it was some sort of shiny luggage carrier. Obviously it must belong to Tomoe-dono...so he'd be best to pick it up for her.

_'Sessha hopes she'll be alright...I wonder how such a girl ended up out here?'_

* * *

Kamiya Kaoru huddled closer towards the fire.

_'I can't remember the last time I had this lit...it's been so cold recently...'_

She sighed allowing the flames to heat her cold hands. Staring into the heated amber depths she smiled fondly. She could remember vaguely a really cold winter a few years ago when she'd been little. Her father had wrapped her up in a blanket and had sat her next to the fire. Sometimes she really missed him...with so much going on in the past year she'd nearly forgotten the anniversary of his death was approaching.

_'Still...I'm not alone anymore...I have Yahiko...and Kenshin...'_

A deep cough echoed through the room. Kaoru growled in irritation and anxiety. Why on earth was Yahiko so stubborn? He needed to see a doctor! But no he'd let his stupid ego get in the way and brush it off.

_'Ungrateful little brat...'_

And then there was Kenshin, Kaoru's feelings for him remained but she'd had little chance to tell him. With the few precious moments that they had shared together Kaoru had turned bright red. Megumi's words still reverted themselves in her mind but...well Kaoru was shy...and admittedly a little afraid. How could she possibly be with Kenshin without insulting Tomoe? And would she always walk in her shadow? No...Kaoru was grateful towards Tomoe and could even sympathise with the young women willing to sacrifice her life. Kaoru shook her head brushing the depressing thoughts aside. In any case before the snow had arrived she'd been quite happy. Students were finally arriving at her Dojo again! She'd had about six of them before the awful weather had began. And of course there was Tsumbe and Tae...the only person really worrying Kaoru was Sano.

_'Stupid rooster...can't even write a letter! When he gets back here I'm gonna...'_

Mentally images of whacking the ex street-fighter over the head with a bokken repeatedly soother their way into her mind before another shuddering cough echoed again. Kaoru moved from the fire-place and stomped through the shoji-screen until she reached Yahiko's room. Pulling the screen across viciously she stared at the sleeping pupil. Yahiko was lying asleep probably dead to the world. Venturing forwards she knelt next to him putting a hand to his forehead.

_'He's got a temperature...thats it! I don't care if I have to gag him, he's going to Dr Genzai!'_

Kaoru brushed his hair gently. In truth the sight of the little boy who she thought of as an annoying little brother lying in bed coughing was frightening.

"Get better Yahiko..." Whispered Kaoru stealing away quietly from his room. Once again she found herself shivering in front of the fire with a blanket across her shoulders. Impaitence and worry began to nip at her. What on earth was taking Kenshin so long?

_'I should have gone...really it's not like I can't get my own shopping! He's just trying to be over-protective again! Hmph! It's not like I can't look after myself...'_

"Stupid Kenshin," Growled Kaoru as her stomach rumbled. Finally a few moments later the door open and a draft penetrated the Kamiya home. Smiling in relief Kaoru braced herself to wage war on the rurouni.

"Kenshin!" She yelled, stepping up to the entrance of the Kamiya home coming face to face with her lodger. Wide innocent lilac eyes met her own. Sighing she gazed at his snow covered hair and giggled slightly until she realised that his extra hakama was missing. Kaoru glared threateningly. If he'd been out without it there was going to be hell to pay...averting her eyes she noticed for the first time she noticed the huddled figure in his arms. Kaoru gasped.

"Kaoru-dono...she needs to be warmed up," Spoke Kenshin firmly.

"T-The fires lit..." She stammered gesturing to the other rooms. Kenshin nodded and set down the shopping and a strange pink bag before hurrying into the other room. Kaoru followed and watched as he lay the girl out in front of the fire. Kaoru couldn't help but admire his quick reactions as he examined the girl. Kaoru watched curiously staring at the rich kimono to the deathly pale skin. Her eyes were red raw and had tears slipping down them. Kaoru felt her heart twist.

"She needs to get out of those wet clothes.." Spoke Kaoru quietly. Kenshin's face promptly turned crimson.

"Orororo...um...maybe thise one should go and fetch Dr Genzai de gozaru?" Suggested Kenshin meekly. Kaoru chuckled lightly despite the situation Kenshin looked so naive and clueless...like a puppy with the wide innocent purple eyes.

"Hai...I've got a spare kimono..." Said Kaoru thinking of her own lacking wardrobe with regret but brightened up thinking of the new income she'd recieve when the bad weather ended. She'd barely noticed Kenshin had left the room until she heard the door shut leaving a slight draft in it's wake. Turning her attention to her new ward Kaoru flushed pink. Hopefully the girl wouldn't mind Kaoru changing her clothes...

_'Its for her own good...she'll catch a fever if she stays in them much longer' _Thought Kaoru firmly looking at the damp kimono.

"I'll be back in a minute," She said politely as though the girl could hear her. It didn't take long for her to find a spare blanket and one of her old blue kimono's. When she'd returned the child was still motionless. Kaoru had concluded that she must be about Misao's age.

Slowly she undid the obi of the kimono taking care to give the girl her privacy as she untied all the necessary ties. She took great care to remove the Kimono as gently as possible which was awkward giving the fact that she felt like she was having to undress an extremely heavy ragdoll. Her finger brushed against the pale skin a few times and each time Kaoru instinctively withdrew as though she'd touched an ice cube. Eventually the girl was dressed in Kaoru's old patched kimono. Kaoru tucked the blanket neatly over the girl and fetched a few pillows until eventually she had a made-up futon leaving Kaoru with a damp kimono.

_'It's beautiful...she must be exceedingly rich...maybe she's the daughter of a wealthy politician? Or even the Emperor?! Nah...thats just too unlikely...'_

Still it begged the question of how did she get in the snow? Kaoru eyed her with fascination. Maybe she'd been kidnapped and held for ransom? Or maybe she'd tried to runaway? Or perhaps she was travelling somewhere and got ambushed? Or maybe-

"Kaoru-dono sessha has returned with Dr Genzai!"

Kaoru train of thoughts were interrupted as Kenshin entered the room leading the old doctor with him. Kaoru smiled at the doctor and greeted him.

"Oh...hello Dr Genzai...this is...well..." Kaoru trailed off as she stumbled remembering the girl had no name. Dr Genzai smiled and nodded before kneeling next to the girl. Kaoru stepped back beside Kenshin allowing the doctor to continue his examination in peace.

"Who do you think she is?" Asked Kaoru curiously.

"I have not a clue Karou-dono," Answered Kenshin truthfully, "Although she kept calling out for somebody..."

"She did?" Muttered Kaoru.

"Hai...somebody named Usagi and two others she addressed as Setsuna-mama and Haruka-papa," Said Kenshin sadly. Kaoru felt her heart wrench and her anger build up. The poor girl was obviously scared and confused having being seperated from her parents.

"Well it's luck Kenshin-san found her in time...and luck you changed her clothes," Said Dr Genzai hobbling to his feet, "She appears to have substained no long lasting damage although she does have a fever...I suggest she stays in the warm for a week or so."

"Arigatou Dr Genzai," Thanked Kaoru before gazing back at the young girl. Obviously she'd need looking after for a while...and Kaoru wasn't going to turn her out into the snow again that was for sure.

"So...it looks like we have a new lodger Kaoru-dono," Intoned Kenshin smiling as Kaoru nodded before a familiar whine filled the room.

"Kaoru I know I was sick but you didn't need to call a doctor!" Yelled Yahiko entering the room with tousled hair and sleepy eyes. It took a few moments for the scene to digest in his mind before he spoke.

"Oh...whose she?"

"We don't know," Said Kaoru staring at the sleeping young teenage girl watching as the fire illuminated her pale skin with an orange glow making her hair seem almost red in comparison. Her chest rose and fell with each breath but there was something oddly serene about the whole picture...there was something strange Kaoru couldn't place but she felt like she was missing something.

_'Who are you?'_

* * *

_Hotaru stared as the familiar feeling of icy fear leaped in her stomach. A cold wind blew through her hair and a pale light illuminated the whole land in a transparent yellow light. Clouds of dust rose in spirals towards the dark empty blackness of the night sky. Already she knew there would be no Moon tonight...and no moon ever again. Walking forwards through the barren wasteland hearing her silent steps echo through the lonely landscape. There was no life here...there was just flat dusty orange ground as far as the eyes could see littered with red liquid._

_Blood. She could already smell it's metallic perfume._

_Cold panic wound it's way through her soul. She longed to turn and run but her feet marched onwards through the sea of corpses. Some still clinging to life tried desperately to grab onto her purple boots. Hotaru felt her Glaive spin in her hands as she subconsiously knocked feeble souls into the next life with a few slashing motions. Nausea threatened to overwhelm her as her face and mouth curved into a cold smile as she continued to walk onwards unavoidably further through the gloomy landscape until she came to a clearing away from the blood and bodies._

_There she saw the source of the pale light._

_An extraordinarily beautiful woman was curled up in the landscape. Her light pink gown flowed like liquid water smoothly down each curve of her body until the white trail ended at her feet. Long silky soft pink hair cascaded down the womans back wound up into two identical rabbit shaped buns while her skin glowed. On her head was a glittering silver crown and each feature on her face was graceful and breathtaking. Inside Hotaru screamed but nothing came out. She no longer had the will-power over her own body. The Queen turned to face Sailor Saturn with tears streaming down her face and her bright pink eyes devoid of energy or light. While Hotaru wanted to lean down and heal her friend her body clamped up._

_**"No...that is not what you are Saturn...watch..."**_

_Hotaru felt like roaring at that voice demanding it to stop. Instead the women spoke pleading and begging._

_"P-Please...S-Saturn..." She cried uncurling her fist. In the centre was a bright glowing silver necklace with two interlocking pink and purple gems._

_"Friends forever..."_

_Saturn raised the glaive. Hotaru willed herself to stop. She too begged, cried and pleaded._

_"Friends forever..."_

_The Glaive fell and crashed into the figure. An inhumane scream fell through the silent land as the Messiah of Silence wailed in despair._

_**"You know...you are a killer Saturn...a Senshi with a heart cold enough to kill her Queen, her comrade...her best friend..."**_

_Tears slipped down Hotaru's cheek. She wanted it to end...she didn't want to be here anymore._

_'Friends Forever...'_

Tomoe Hotaru like so many recent nights awoke with a scream and tears running down her face. Hotaru had never been known to be a crybaby. She did cry quite a few times when she had been growing up at her fathers manison an outcast and alone with nothing but the darkness of Mistress Nine tainting her mind.

In the slip second of her awakening - the moment where dream and reality collide Hotaru would have willingly traded her nightmares for the darkness of Mistress Nine. She could still see Chibiusa's agony and betrayal with her eyes. She could feel an invisible knife wrenching itself into her chest and she could still feel the despair and fear curdling her insides. Never had she felt so trapped and enclosed.

She sat on the bed sobbing not caring where she was. She was aware that there was something warm and bright beside her lighting up the darkened room and she could hear the wind howling outside against the walls but she didn't care. For once the solemn and cautious senshi of Death lost her composure like the previous night. Except there was no Setsuna-mama to ease her pain. She was once again alone in the world.

Or so she thought.

Her head snapped up as she heard something open, rubbing her red sore eyes she hugged the blanket around her she could only stare as three figures burst into the room interrupting the silence and privacy and putting Hotaru in an awkward situation. Any emotions of fear melted away in an instant as she felt three pairs of eyes staring at her pale and crying figure. She felt her cheeks flush...she would have given up her Glaive at that moment if the ground would swallow her.

_'Oh no...what have I done? What do I say?...I'd better think of something reasonable...'_

She stared at each face in turn trying to hide her own curiosity. She was staring at walking, breathing history.

And it spoke.

"What the heck!" Blurted out one figure with a mixture of annoyance and irritation. Hotaru scowled feeling slight anger. It was plain rude to act that way in front of people! She squinted her eyes allowing them to peer through the darkness at ease. Night vision was easy for the Senshi born from the darkness of death. She see a boy of about ten standing with messy spiky black hair and clear brown eyes. He appeared to be wearing an old fashioned yugata and was still rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Next to him was a girl of about Usagi's age with long black hair done up in a ponytail with a bright pink ribbon. Her clothing was also old fashioned - a slightly worn out vivid yellow kimono and a blue blanket draped around her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were widened with surprise.

_'They must live together...brother and sister...' _Concluded Hotaru feeling her heart race.

Thankfully the girl reacted first slapping her 'little brother' on the head and glaring daggers at him.

"Yahiko, that is no way to treat a guest! Apologise at once!" Demanded the woman. Hotaru shook her head. The last thing she wanted to cause was a disturbance. Her mind felt strangely foggy and her body kept flushing hot and cold but she made an effort to clamber to her feet. She succeeded wavering ungracefully for a moment as a wave of nausea overtook her...funny...the room never normally swayed...and her head felt so light...

Before she realised what was happened she was falling...backwards into the fire.

Luckily something caught her first. A pair of arms appeared and blocked her path setting her gently but irreversably onto the made up futon where she had been lying.

_'This isn't going too well...they must think I'm mad...'_

"G-Gomen," She stammered awkwardly.

A bright pair of lilac eyes bore into her own. Hotaru stared politely back feeling small cold shivers run down her spine. Finally the pair of eyes took a step backwards so she was able to identify her rescuer.

He was short.

Not as short as she was...but still for an adult male quite short. His hair was bright Scarlett and tied into a low messy ponytail. He was slender in frame and wearing a pink Gi which clashed with the red hair. He appeared to be young, at first glance Hotaru would have said about Haruka-papa's age but there was something more to those lilac eyes. Hotaru could feel something...something slight...but it was still there.

_'It's almost like darkness...yet it's strange for the rest appears to be light...such old eyes...'_

"G-Gomen...it's alright...I'm sorry I startled you all...I was having a bad dream," Said Hotaru politely and truthfully. Her cheeks were still pink though and she felt like she was being cross-examined before finally the woman smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine...my name is Kamiya Kaoru and this is my apprentice Myojin Yahiko," Said Kaoru gesturing at the boy. Hotaru nodded but then gasped as realisation hit her like smacking into a brick wall.

_'Kamiya Kaoru! So this is Usagi-chans ancestor!'_

She stared at Kaoru curiously searching for small similarities between her and Hotaru's Princess but she found none...except for the eyes...she had the same eyes...slightly darker but still the same. And her kind nature...it did sort of remind Hotaru of Usagi.

_'It appears I'm lucky...for once. Where is everyone else? If I'm the only one here then what do I do?'_

Hotaru shook her head firmly and felt determination clear up inside her washing away all other emotions. Her path was once again crystal clear. She was now at the Dojo and her misson was to protect this young women. She would try to find the others later but right now she needed to give these people some answers.

"Oh...um...and this is Himura Kenshin our friend and lodger," Said Kaoru blushing at Hotaru's intense look. Hotaru smiled and shifted her gaze to Kenshin who also smiled and nodded.

"My name is Tomoe Hotaru," Said Hotaru inclining her head, "I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused you...thank you very much for saving me...If I'm causing any inconvenience then-"

"No! Hotaru-chan we're happy to have you here...right?" Said Kaoru earnestly facing her two friends with looks of fierceness. Hotaru could read the message...it was the same one Setsuna used on Michiru and Haruka. The-agree-with-me-or-else! Yahiko grumbled and nodded and Kenshin spoke.

"Like Kaoru-dono said we are happy to have you with us Hotaru-dono...any in any case you cannot leave until you are better de gozaru," He said grinning with good humour. Hotaru nodded and smiled gratefully. This would make guarding them so much more easier. Not that she'd be in any fit state to protect them in her current condition.

"Arigatou...Kamiya-san, Myojin-san, Himura-san," Said Hotaru thankfully, "I know you probably think I'm a bit strange...but the truth is...I got separated from some friends of mine...and I need to find them again...we were all meant to be meeting in Tokyo...but now I have no idea where they are."

Hotaru wasn't really sure where the answer had developed from but it wasn't exactly a lie. She had been separated and she did need to find everyone. She was positive that they too would be close by probably in Tokyo. If that was the case then she could just give them directions through the communicators. Feeling a bit of relief flood through her Hotaru sighed happily. So far everything was going as planned.

"Thats awful...if we can help in any way please let us know," Said Kaoru sympathetically. Yahiko nodded firmly as well as Kenshin.

"Ariagtou...I'm sure I'll find them soon," Smiled Hotaru for once that day feeling a bit better.

* * *

Kaoru tossed in her futon again restlessly musing over the day, once again she'd gained another new friend for Hotaru-chan seemed a nice girl with a slightly quiet, shy side to her as well as being incredibly polite and friendly. Of course Kaoru didn't ask anything about her past...she had a habit of not doing that...many would consider her naive but she considered it as a right of privacy. The past was the past...it was their own business and in any case Hotaru didn't seem dangerous at all. She just seemed lost...and lonely.

_'I hope her friends are alright...I'll have to make inquires about them tomorrow...if the snow doesn't ever clear up!'_

Laying down she could hear the wind russling outside making the Dojo creak noisly and eerily. Kaoru lay in the darkness of her own room feeling slightly nervous and anxious as every noise outside made her jump suddenly. It was strange a year ago it would never have bothered her but now, after Enishi, she certainly didn't want more maniacs intent on revenge entering her Dojo.

_I'm just being ridiculous..._

Kaoru yawned tiredly and turned over before falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hotaru sat alone in the dark.

In any case sleep didn't seem an inviting prospect in the current situation but her fevered body was craving it. She could feel her mind slowly digesting her thoughts as she flushed from freezing to boiling kicking and pulling the blanket on and off as each phase happened. Instead she decided to put her unrestful body to better use by planning her next moves cautiously. Obviously she had arrived in the correct designation but what about the others? She'd tried reaching them on the communicators but she just got a feeble buzzing noise as a reply. Since she was forbidden to Transform it made searching for them even harder especially when she was bed-ridden for at least a week.

_'As soon as I'm able to I'll go looking for them...knowing Usagi-san and Haruka-papa there bound to make an impression...'_

Or she hoped so anyway.

Sighing she looke around the lonely room taking in every sight with fascination. A part of her could not believe she was here sitting in a Dojo over one hundred and forty years in the past. Was this place even still standing in her time? That thought made her sad...Kaoru and everyone were so alive here...it hurt to think of them as otherwise.

_'I must not think like that..' _Thought Hotaru searching through the darkness for a distraction. Finally her eyes rested on her pink suitcase in the corner. Of course Chibiusa's diary! She could write everything down so that when she came back she could show Chibiusa everything...

_'And maybe Marimo too...'_Thought Hotaru hopefully feeling much happier at that prospect. Crawling across the floor she snatched the heavy suitcase wondering what Setsuna-mama had chucked in it. Unzipping it quietly she rummaged through the contents until she grabbed the shiny purple book with interest wondering what Chibiusa had written in it. Finally she slipped open the first page to see neat loopy handwriting.

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I guess by the time you read this you'll be in the past...I wish I could be with you! It sounds so interesting getting to see all the ancient sights and stuff. I've missed you quite a lot...the futures great but I've been kept busy with Senshi training...the Asteroids are such workaholics! I've hardly had any time to myself and I was looking forward to coming back here to see everyone but already we're being separated. Well I've given you this so you can write letters to me. I've got an identical one so I'll write whats going on to me if you do the same! Then when we meet up again I can show you...although yours will probably be much more interesting!_

_Love, Princess Lady Usagi-Serenity of Crystal Tokyo,_

_Chibiusa-chan xx_

Hotaru felt her heart ache but she smiled fondly picking up the pen thinking of her pink haired friend. Pulling out the glossy future photograph she stared at each face. This was her future...this was what she was protecting. With a bright smile she undid the pen lid and began to write.

_

* * *

_

_Kaoru watched in horror._

_Each scene played itself leaving Kaoru weeping in it's wake. First Kenshin morphing into Battousai with a blood stained sword and amber eyes glaring at Kaoru herself. She tried to yell...to call him back but it was useless...she could only watch in sickness as he continued to slay more people. Next came the scene where Kenshin turned and smiled, "Sessha is grateful for all you have done Kaoru-dono...but sessha is a rurouni.."_

_He left...gone leaving Kaoru alone again paralysed in shock watching helplessly as he walked away. Then came the worst...Kenshin fully impaled by Enishi's sword...dead...gone...not coming back...no hope..._

_"Kenshin!"_

Kaoru sat up with a jolt, hearing her heart pound against her ribcage. After a few moments of deep breaths she stood up to her feet. She needed to make sure...every instinct she had was urging her to make sure everyone was alright...her legs moved themselves through the dark corridors...it wasn't until she was outside Kenshins room that she had any notion of how she got there. She blushed furiously and stood back a pace aghast at what she nearly did.

_'I-I can't go in there!'_

A part of her longed to though...just to check...but then she didn't know if he was a deep sleeper...she supposed he wasn't being such an expert swordsman so he was likely to hear her...and if he woke up...well Kaoru didn't want to think about it...the thought itself was too embarrassing.

_'This is my Dojo though...and...one look can't hurt...just to check...'_

Kaoru outstretched a hand and then withdrew it tentaively. Could she? It was an invasion of privacy yet...yet already those images replayed themself in Kaoru's mind and she found tears slipping down her cheeks. Finally gathering about her courage she pushed the screen lightly before she could doubt herself.

The small room was pitch-dark.

Distantly she could hear soft breathing...as her eyes adjusted she could make out a shape underneath a blanket inhaling lightly. After a few minutes she could notice how he was curled up in a ball like a cat with his hair loose spanning over the whole pillow and his eyes shut.

Kaoru smiled lovingly.

_'He looks so peaceful...'_

She remained at the shoji screen for more minutes just watching. Half of her expected him to awake at any moment but he didn't. The wind continued to ravage outside but Kaoru had eyes only for the rurouni laying asleep. Eventually she tore herself away and slid the shoji shut quietly.

"Goodnight Kenshin..." She whispered walking back to her own room which seemed so uninviting. She knew she wouldn't get back to sleep now, not alone in the dark. She'd lay awake all night trying not to think of her dreams...her nightmares. The nightmares that had haunted her for three months...

* * *

"My Queen...we have succeeded in interrupting the Time Guardian...we believe that they are all scattered throughout Japan while the future Senshi was accidentally sent into an even further past..." Stated Agrona bowing her her yellow head as her wings fluttered inpaitently as her Queen mulled over the new news.

"It is alright..." Said Amaterasu eventually smiling, " We can make that work to our advantage. I understand the time is one full of chaos and blood...I doubt she'll last too long once her health starts to deteroriate...although feel free to hunt anytime. Sailor Pluto cannot do anything now..." Agrona grinned hungrily. Amaterasu could never understand why villans treated their servants so poorly and then wondered why they jumped at the oppertunity of being free? It was stupid...and Amaterasu was many things but stupid didn't even come into the equation. She did on some level care for her servants...which was probably why they remained with her through thick and thin. She just returned the gesture.

"Sailor Pluto? I thought she could do anything" Said Agrona standing up speaking casually. Serenity shook her head.

"No, my dear cousin is not invincible...none of them are. No one ever is...she will undoubtably want to help but she knows leaving Time unguarded while it's in such a depressing state will not bode well with the powers that be...she'll grudgingly put her trust into the Senshi...as she always has" Explained Amaterasu rolling her eyes.

"Of course manipulating the dreams of Saturn is childs play...I cannot see her because of the guardians that protect her but dreams are so fragile...her nightmares feed of her own fears...I just lend a helping hand," Shrugged the Sun Queen.

_'The one thing you will never be able to run from Saturn is yourself...'_

**Thank you reviewers! xx Keep them coming and tell me if I've kept everyone IC xx The next few chapters will be based purely around Hotaru and the kenshin-gumi for the time being working on their relationships with each other. The chapters after that will be about the other Senshi trying to find each other. **


	9. Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

_I'm sorry but I cannot put a date on this entry due to the fact that I am clueless about what year I'm even in! Setsuna-mama mentioned it was after the bloodshed of the Bakumatsu revolution and it's snowing here so I'm guessing it's winter. _

_Thank you for all the presents...especially this one. It's nice to think that in this strange place I have some small connection to you. I'm afraid I'm not well...I feel like I'm terminally ill. I keep flushing hot and cold and sweating. I can't stand up and my throat burns but I suppose this is a side-effect of a fever. You see I had the good luck to land in inches deep in snow, concussed, freezing and confused. Don't worry though because I'm okay now. You see I was taken from the snow and I'm now in the Kamiya Dojo. I can see your eyes widening as you read this! I've met your ancestor Kamiya Kaoru._

_She's a nice person...she's kind and generous and excepted me into her Dojo even though she knew absolutely nothing about me and asked me nothing of were I was from. She tended to me when I was unconscious...although I'd rather not think about her changing my clothes...I've had enough embarrassing incidents today. Also she has two other wards...her apprentice Myojin Yahiko - a boy of about ten or eleven with a rude, grumpy attitude but I'll try not to pass judgement as he is also ill - and a man named Himura Kenshin._

_The man is...odd._

_Theres something strange about him. I can't quite place it...it's not evil...but it's certainly not usual. His eyes are too old...like somebody whose been old before they've been young and I can sense much sorrow and pain from him but most interesting of all is that...is that I sense darkness from him...I sense blood..._

_I am alert but I remain sure he is not a Daimon or Youma. I can still find huge traces of light within him and he posesses a pure heart and also it was he who rescued me from the snow. He seems nice though...extremely polite using such odd terminations but he smiles and is modest so I shall give him the benefit of the doubt._

_I'm tired now...I don't know what time it is...there is no clock only the noise of the wind outside. I'm a little wary about sleeping for nightmares are plauging me again...their horrible...Chibiusa...you have no idea. They terrify me senseless and now I'm all alone here...I can't contact Haruka-papa or anyone! My head is aching but I can't sleep...what if I wake up screaming again? I did that and it did not make the best first impression._

_At least I can keep an eye on everything here...as soon as I am able to I will try and find the Princess and everyone, I promise._

_Goodnight Chibiusa x_

_Tomoe Hotaru_

The next morning Hotaru woke up to the sounds of muffled footsteps and whispered voices. She lay quietly with her eyes shut for a little while listening as voices exchanged quiet replies mostly about breakfast arrangements although there was the occasion that Hotaru hear a loud thump followed by a groan. She preferred not to comment but just listen. It was oddly comforting to hear voices around her...as if for a moment she could pretend she was back at home and it was Michiru-mama scolding Haruka-papa.

Finally she flickered her eyes open and sat up watching the room spin out of control for a few moments. Her head was pounding and she moaned blinking her eyes until the furniture sat still. Obviously attempting to stand up was not going to go in her favour...she was confided to bed.

_'This isn't good...I can't just lay in bed all day...but on the other hand it would be silly do ignore medical advice._

Hotaru huffed and scowled slightly as her eyes roamed the empty room. Light was flooding through the windows so Hotaru estimated it to be roughly noon...clearly everyone was out somewhere...which would be a perfect opportunity to explore and get a wash...she needed a wash...she wanted a clean kimono that wasn't damp with sweat!

_'No...I can't...the last thing I need is another fainting fit...'_

Sighing she sank back into the pillow and reached her hand across the floor until it was firmly wrapped around her suitcase. She opened it and looked through the assortments of goods Setsuna had packed for her. Three kimonos were folded neatly at the bottom along with underwear and two yugata's and an old fashioned pair of sandals. A hairbrush was tucked neatly in a small pocket along with a pocket sized mirror. On top layer were a few books including the letter diary while tucked away in the prize secret compartment was the future photo and Hotaru's henshin pen.

Hotaru picked up her dark purple henshin rod gently and put it to her lips like she'd done last night.

"Haruka-papa...Usagi-chan..." She said quietly listening as she was greeted with a low humming noise like fuzzy TV screen.

"Chibiusa-chan...Setsuna-mama..." She tried.

_'This isn't good...what is somethings happened? I need to find the Princess...and I can't do that laying here! On the other hand I have to guard Kamiya-san...this is difficult...I can't wait a week!'_

"Michiru-mama! Luna-chan! Ami-chan!" Wailed Hotaru in desparation as she was greeted with the familar buzzing noise. Her temper flared and she felt like launching the useless stick into the fireplace...but no...that would be stupid and she would be unable to help anyone without transforming.

_'Which I can't even do anyway...uh! I can't do anything!'_

_"_Hotaru-dono?"

Hotaru swept the henshin pen under her blankets and sat up as she was faced with Himura-san. A smile was plastered on his face as he set down a plate of food in front of Hotaru. Hotaru smiled gratefully suddenly aware of how hungry she was. She picked up the plate and chopsticks before staring at the food curiously.

At home she usually enjoyed muesli or toast...not miso soup and rice.

"Arigatou Himura-san," Thanked Hotaru watching as the red haired man sat down gracefully next to her sitting in an old fashioned style she recognised as the one they used at most formal Japanese restaurants. It was then her gaze met the hilt of a sword and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_There was a sword banning act after the meiji government came into force...why is he carrying a sword if it's illegal?_

Kenshin smiled awkwardly as his eyes lingered to his sword and then back to Hotaru. He drew the sakabatou from his sheath. Hotaru's eyes widened and she instinctively moved backwards.

"It's alright Hotaru-dono, it's a sakabatou," Explained Kenshin. Hotaru's expression turned to one of confusion. What on earth was a sakabatou?

"It's a reverse blade sword...it can't kill a thing," Said Kenshin putting it back in it's sheath. Hotaru relaxed and smiled.

"Gomen Himura-san...it's just where I come from swords aren't really around," Apologised Hotaru kicking off her blankets as her skin began to prickle with the familiar symptoms that Hotaru recognised as a forewarning that her body was going to hit a temperature off the thermometer.

"Sessha understands...so how are you feeling today?" Inquired the rurouni as Hotaru began to eat her rice.

"A little better," Said Hotaru truthfully as she swallowed the rice. It was delicious...almost as good as Setsuna's cooking. She supposed Kaoru must be a good cook...clearly that was something that had skipped the Princesses gene pool...well...Chibiusa was quite good but whenever Usagi cooked the kitchen usually had to be evacuated.

"That's good news Hotaru-dono although Doctor Genzai says you have to stay in bed for a few more days de gozaru," Said Kenshin smiling as Hotaru sighed before swallowing some more soup. A few days? Before she was well enough to walk?

_'I hope the Princess is alright...what am I going to do?'_

"Is something troubling you Hotaru-dono?" Asked Kenshin politely. Hotaru nodded.

"I...I'm quite worried about my friends...I hope there all alright without me," Said Hotaru sadly. Of course the Princess would have Luna, Ami, Rei and Haruka-papa but what if they were all separated? What if they couldn't find each other?

"I'm sure they'll be fine Hotaru-dono, that they will...you just need to concentrate on getting better. Then we'll all help you look for your friends," Soothed Kenshin. Hotaru nodded and set down her plate. She felt...sick...she could feel her throat burn.

"Himura-san..."

"Hai?"

"I-I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Oro!"

* * *

Kaoru stepped into the dojo and kicked off her damp shoes. Outside the lashing rain was washing away the snow which was a relief at any rate. By next week hopefully she could have some students back again which uplifted her mood dramatically. She entered the room where Hotaru was sleeping with a bright smile on her face despite her shaking fingers and damp hair.

However the fire was nearly burnt out and the covers of the make-shift futon where pilled at the bottom.

_'Thats odd...I wonder where Hotaru-chan is?'_

"Kenshin! I'm back!" She yelled, after a few moments the red haired rurouni scurried into the room and smiled goofly. Kaoru gestured at the futon.

"Kenshin...where is Hotaru-chan?" Asked Kaoru in concern as she noticed the abandoned plate of miso soup at the head of the futon. Kenshin's smiled dropped.

"Hotaru-dono is in the outhouse...her stomach is rather upset de gozaru..." Said Kenshin sadly. Kaoru sighed...not quite in relief because obviously it was bad that her new lodger was currently puking her guts up in the outhouse but for a moment Kaoru had been worried that the young teenager had tried to runaway.

"So any news from Tae-dono about her friends?" Inquired Kenshin. Kaoru shook her head before sitting down feeling some rainwater drip down her neck uncomfortably. Kenshin's eyebrows were raised instantly as he realised for the first time that Kaoru was soaking.

"Kaoru-dono maybe you should sit closer to the fire?"

"It's just a little rainwater! Jeez Kenshin I'm not going to catch a terminal illness!" Snapped Kaoru before covering her mouth in horror as Kenshin backed away in apparent shock. It wasn't what she said...it was the tone of voice...Kaoru had practically snarled at Kenshin for no reason. Kaoru felt her good mood rapidly disappear. Why on earth did she snap like that? He was only trying to make sure she was okay...

"I'm sorry Kenshin...I didn't mean to snap it's just..." Kaoru's voice trailed off as she lowered her eyes to the floor feeling her insides swirl around with guilt. Kenshin smiled slightly as he approached her.

"Sessha only has your best interests at heart Kaoru-dono," He said gently. Kaoru nodded gloomily. Barely two minutes in the door and already she'd made a mess of things. Mentally she was battering herself with a bokken.

"Kenshin don't call yourself sessha," She corrected half heartedly. Kenshin smiled and sat down next to her staring at her through wide lilac eyes.

_'He's so close...yet...yet...'_

Kaoru shook her head before lifting it and ignoring what had just happened. It didn't do well to dwell on things.

"I asked Tae-san but she said that she hadn't seen anyone new around here recently...so it looks like Hotaru-chan could be here for a while," Spoke Kaoru staring at the empty futon with interest. Her curiosity was beginning to raise it's head.

"I wonder..." Murmured Kaoru distantly.

"Hmm Kaoru-dono?"

"Nothing," Said Kaoru turning her head away from the futon until she was staring at Kenshins face, "I just wondered what happened to her thats all..."

* * *

Hotaru throat was burning like she'd swallowed a gallon of acid.

The cold air from outside cooled her hot sweaty face as she leaned her head back away from the old fashioned toilet. Her stomach was still churning uncontrollably along with her legs which seemed to have gone back to moving like limp jelly. The wooden walls reeled before her eyes as she croaked out feeble gasps.

_'This...is not good...it's so cold...'_

Hotaru shivered for a few moments awaiting the next surge of sickness. Now she just wanted to be back in front of the fire again with as many blankets as possible. She felt weak and useless...how on earth was she meant to help the Princess in such a state? Let alone find Haruka-papa or defend Kamiya Kaoru? Some use she could be in a fight right now...the most she'd be able to do was puke over Amaterasu at this right. Fear the mighty Sovereign of Destruction because she might just stain your dress! She scowled angrily feeling her temper flare slightly before she sagged and sighed.

_'I can't do anything until I feel better...I hope Haruka-papa and Usagi-san are having a better time of it then me...'_

After a few moments of sitting and sighing making sure that her digestive system wasn't going to toss anything else her way Hotaru stood up shakily pulling the damp blue kimono tightly around her. Walking, however was developing to be a problem. A few steps and the room began to spin. Hotaru was past caring what she looked like...she'd never been a particulary vain person in that respect but right now she felt unhygienic, tired and was pretty sure her hair resembled road-killed hedgehogs. She glanced at the old wooden bathtub in envy...what would she give for a shower...

"Kaoru! Hurry up in there already!"

Hotaru felt her cheeks burn and her heart thump with a mixture of humiliation and irritation.

"Um...gomen it's not Kaoru...it's Hotaru," Called Hotaru apologetically, "I was...um...sort of sick..." Hotaru attempted to move closer to the door. After a few slow shaky steps she succeeded in tugging the handle until it opened. Outside was Yahiko with pink cheeks rubbing the back of his head with a look of embarrassment.

"Er...sorry about before...I thought you were bu-I mean Kaoru..." Apologised Yahiko. Hotaru nodded a smiled slightly before the boy began to waver in front of her eyes. She could feel her feet stumble as Yahiko grabbed her.

"C'mon...we'd better get inside before Kaoru kills me," Said Yahiko allowing Hotaru to lean on him for support. She nodded limply allowing him to guide her inside. Finally the warmth greeted her and she watched as Yahiko slid open the shoji screen and helped her inside. In the room were Kaoru and Kenshin sitting down on the floor. They both stood up simulationously and Kaoru ran forward and helped to support Hotaru until she was sitting down on the futon.

"I-I'm sorry for being an inconvenience..." Stammered Hotaru as she slipped the blankets around her body. Kaoru shook her head.

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault your ill," Said the Assitant Master firmly as Kenshin picked up the plates of miso and rice and disappeared before reappearing a few moments later.

"Oh Yahiko, by the way I was at the Akabeko earlier...Tsubame-chan sends her regards and said she'll be around to see you tomorrow," Said Kaoru slyly to Yahiko who blushed furiously. Hotaru giggled softly...clearly Tsubame whoever she was and Yahiko had a soft spot for each other...sort of like chibiusa and Helios.

_'I wonder what Helios is like? He'd better nice...because if he's not then he'll have me to deal with!'_

Hotaru sighed wistfully. She missed her friends...she missed her adopted parents and she missed Chibiusa and Marimo. Vaguely she wondered what they were up to...it made her smile anyway thinking of her two best friends playing together.

_'Chibiusa's probably trying to encourage Marimo on the race...I hope she does well...'_

She will, thought Hotaru confidently, Afterall Marimo was the fastest runner she knew...save Haruka-papa...of course she would do well.

* * *

**_16th of January - 1880_**

_I have a date now Chibiusa-chan. I asked Kaoru-san this morning so It seems I've been here for nine days now although I've been in bed most of the time. So far I've learned a lot about Kaoru-san. Her sword ryu Kamiya Kasshien Ryu's motto is Swords that Protect Life...strange? Well she seems very passionate about it...I feel a little sad that it hasn't survived to Usagi's generation but at least it's motto has in some sense. _

_Anyway I can happily report that I've managed to keep down dinner for three days now ! Which is a relief as my insides are burning for food. It's early right now...I think I'll have a bath today since I'm able to walk around a little bit so it seems I'm slowly recovering although I can sincerely say I hate my weak immune system! Not much has happened...in fact it's been a little too quiet. No youma or Daimons which I guess is a good thing but I hope they haven't found any of the others and I hope their not attacking you. I've had no nightmares either which I count as a major relief._

_I'm still worried though...no word from Usagi-san or Haruka-papa or any of the others. I've tried the communicators but nothings working. I hope nothing went wrong...in a few days I'll be strong enough to go looking for them and to make inquires myself. I feel a little excited...It will be interesting to see Meiji Tokyo...I guess I understand how you feel when you came back to us. _

_Finally the weathers sunny here...it's went from snowing to a heat wave in six days. It's not a coincidence...when we left it was boiling hot in January and now it's happening here. It's a bad omen...I think Amaterasu is growing stronger...maybe the heat waves are a sign of it?_

_I hope your alright Chibiusa...and Marimo. I hope your together keeping each other company. I miss you both a lot._

_Lots of Love_

_Hotaru xx_

Hotaru grinned widely as she splashed her hand in and out of the hot water watching as the ripples spread. Finally after a week she could have a bath.

She watched as spirals of steam circled their way towards the ceiling. She'd never felt so relieve to be with hot water but also never so curious. It was only when she got undressed and looked in a mirror that she realised that she no longer had her own body. In fact until that point Hotaru had nearly forgotten about her disguise.

_'It's strange...I still look like me slightly...but not...and whats odder still is that I feel like this is my body...not a strangers...'_

Her facial features were both familiar and foreign. She recognised traces of her original features such as her eyes and mouth among the elegant new face. Her hair was the same texture as always but longer and she'd grown a few inches. Her body had definitely...matured was one way of putting it. Hotaru had been expecting herself to be embarrassed but she couldn't help but feel comfortable...like this disguise was herself...

Dunking her head under the water she reemerged feeling warm and comfortable. After nine days she could finally feel human and clean again.

_'Maybe I can go out with Kaoru-san in a few days...I'll help Kenshin-san with the washing today anyway...'_

Hotaru blushed...there was no way she was letting a strange man wash her clothes. It was indecent and Haruka-papa would have a fit. Anyway Hotaru needed to hide her henshin pen in case it got mixed up in the laundry. That was pose a problem...was it washable?

Hotaru giggled. For some reason she felt happier today then she'd felt since she arrived. Her illness was finally disappearing and she was clean. In a few days she'd be able to hunt around for everyone else. Things were looking up...with that thought in mind Hotaru stood up watching as the water dripped off her body. Drying herself with a soft towel she looked in her bag and picked out a sky blue kimono.

_'Now I just need a hairdryer and..._

"Crud," Muttered Hotaru, there was no such things as hairdriers...so how long would her hair take to dry? Desparately she squeezed all the moisture she could out of it leaving it damp, bushy and limp. Hotaru glowered...she looked fine from the head downwards...her hair looked like a hedge! After running it through with a comb a few times it succumbed and began to dry slowly. Hotaru left it down and gathered her things into a heap before bracing the outside world.

After packing her stuff away neatly and tucking her henshin pen into a small pocket Hotaru stepped out into the sunny yard feeling the heat instantly beginning to dry her skin. Ahead she spotted Kenshin with his laundry basket. To begin with she found the sight funny...not because he was a man but because he actually enjoyed laundry! She'd even heard him murmuring to himself and humming...

_'Kaoru-san must be teaching lessons...'_

Approaching the Rurouni gingerly she felt her heart flutter with the anticipation that always came from speaking to new people.

"Himura-san? Um...do you need any help?" Inquired Hotaru shyly.

"Iie Hotaru-dono, sessha can do it himself de gozaru," Smiled Kenshin brightly as he lifted up one of Kaoru's kimonos. Hotaru shook her head and plotted herself next to him on the ground and began to pass him the laundry.

"You seem much brighter today," Commented Kenshin as Hotaru passed him a yugata. Hotaru smiled gazing at the clear blue skies.

"I'm feeling a bit better now...it won't be long before I can start looking for my friends," Replied Hotaru honestly. Kenshin nodded in agreement as he continued to scrubb.

"Your friends must mean a lot to you Hotaru-dono," Spoke Kenshin idly but Hotaru knew what he was meaning but she couldn't exactly say that the future of the world depended on their and your safety. Instead she nodded as her violet orbs remained glued to the sky particulary at the sun.

"Hai...before them...I was alone," Said Hotaru quietly aware that Kenshin was now looking at her and smiling sympathetically. Hotaru smiled averting her eyes from the sun as she passed another kimono. They worked together in relative silence as they both mulled over things. It wasn't an awkward quietness though...but it was broken shortly by a rapping noise coming from the other side of the yard.

Hotaru and Kenshin looked at each other.

"Do you want me to get it?" Offered Hotaru standing up.

"It's probably Tsubame-dono from the akabeko," Answered Kenshin. Hotaru nodded...she hadn't met the young girl yet so it would be another interesting encounter. Pacing through the yard she opened the gate...and nearly had a heart attack as her mouth formed into a comical O shape.

_'She looks like me...'_

The girl was younger though but her short black hair and shy look reminded Hotaru strongly of herself at that age. Most features were similar but Tsubame had brown eyes not purple. The similarites would not be apparent at the moment...Hotaru was disguised. She shook herself as the girl stared in surprise and bowed politely her face flushing pink.

"Hello, you must be Hotaru-san."

"Um...Hai...you must be Tsubame-san," Said Hotaru offering a warm smile before letting the girl into the yard. Kenshin peeped up from the laundry and grinned as the young girl approached.

"Ohayo Tsubame-dono," He greeted.

"Ohayo Kenshin-san...is Yahiko-kun home?" Asked Tsubame curiously. Kenshin shook his head.

"Yahiko is still training with Kaoru-dono...don't worry they should be back soon...in the mean-time why don't you keep Hotaru-dono company de gozaru?" Said Kenshin. Hotaru and Tsubame exchanged nervous glances before they both stepped in-doors, both felt awkward and both were shy.

"Um...how long have you known Yahiko-chan?" Asked Hotaru making an attempt at social contact thinking of how Chibiusa addressed people trying imitate her friends cheerful voice. Tsubame's cheeks deepened to a beetroot colour.

"A while...Yahiko-kun saved me from some bad men..." Said Tsubame shyly. Hotaru nodded feeling her respect for Yahiko increase...clearly he had some courage. Hotaru smiled at Tsubame. She couldn't help but like the shy girl. It was almost like staring at a younger verison of herself.

"That was very brave of him..." Said Hotaru gently. Tsubame nodded.

"I heard you were found in the snow...I'm sorry about your friends. I'm sure you'll find them. Me and Tae have been looking out for them at the Akabeko," Said Tsubame kindly. Hotaru felt her smile slip and her heart wrench slightly as they both sat down on the floor in front of a table.

"Arigatou Tsubame-san," Thanked Hotaru quietly.

Kenshin smiled as he served out the tea but underneath he felt quite anxious.

_'Kaoru-dono's Ki is distressed...'_

He stared at the kendo master who was sighing as she stared glumly at her tea. To her right sitting talking happily were Hotaru and Tsubame while Yahiko was on Kaoru left next to Kenshin with his eyes firmly on Tsubame. The only one who was not in happy spirits was Kaoru...which concerned Kenshin.

_'Something must be wrong...but what? The dojo's been doing well recently...'_

"Kaoru-dono...is everything alright?" Inquired Kenshin.

Kaoru sighed again before sipping on some of her tea.

"It's nothing...well...one of my students quit today," Spoke Kaoru sadly before a look of anger and frustration mirrored itself on her face. Yahiko turned to face Kaoru with surprise.

"Which one?" Asked Yahiko.

"Ichino...he didn't want to but apparently his Father doesn't it's right that a women teaches swordsmanship," Said Kaoru bitterly as her expression wavered between frustration and upset. Kenshin couldn't help but feel his own temper rise...people had no right to be so rude. Kaoru was very passionate about her students and she was very good at swordsmanship. His eyes narrowed for a moment but it was Yahiko who spoke first.

"Thats crazy! You want me to beat him up Kaoru?" Exclaimed Yahiko enthusiatically. Tsubame patted Kaoru shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't worry Kaoru-san...I'm sure that he'll come around..." Said the Akabeko worker sweetly.

"That...is wrong!"

The whole table fell silent as Hotaru smashed her cup of tea firmly on to the table. Kenshin stared in surprise. The girl hadn't even raised her voice...in fact if anything it had gotten quieter but it spoke volumes. Distaste, dislike and coldness...the warmth the girl normally posessed had left her in an instant and her eyes grew colder but her voice was level. Kenshin could sense a major shift in Ki...

"The strongest people I know...are all female," Spoke Hotaru coldly, "And two of them practice swordsmanship. Marimo-chan is perhaps the fastest runner I know next to Haruka-papa while Ami-chan is the smartest. All of them are incredibly strong people...Kaoru-san ignore that man. He is ignorent and foolish."

Kaoru nodded for a moment with her blue eyes widened in surprise at the seemingly fragile girls anger before her own expression hardened.

"Your right...how dare he say that to me!"

"So...are your friends really that good?" Asked Yahiko curiously. Hotaru's expression softened for a moment and she nodded. "Hai...I've yet to see a better fighter then them...or a faster runner than Haruka-papa and Marimo-chan," Said Hotaru truthfully.

"You haven't seen Kenshin!" Said Yahiko proudly.

Hotaru gazed at Kenshin for a few moments with interest as her dark eyes scanned him before she sipped on her tea and smiled almost mischeviously for a moment.

"You haven't seen Haruka-papa..."

**Yeah mostly a filler. I'm trying to improve my style of writing...not going well is it? Well I'm on Study Leave from school due to exams so I'm under a lot of stress so bear with me. Next update should be soon! Another two chapters of Hotaru alone before we shoot back to Rei and what shes been up to.**

**Next chapter; Hotaru attempts to find her friends but ends up getting attacked by the Yakuza. Will she be able to fight them as Hotaru? And more importantly will she reveal her power to heal when a young girls life is put on the line?**

Dear Chibiusa-chan,


	10. Hotaru's fight

**_Hotaru's Fight..._**

**_18th of January 1880_**

_Dear Chibiusa-chan,_

_Today I am well enough to finally go into town with Kaoru-san, I've also met a new girl named Tsubame who I believe has an interest in Yahiko. Tsubame is very nice...but it's sort of strange because she almost reminds me of myself? Does that make me vain for liking her? Well anyway I'm much better now, ready to focus all my energy into finding Haruka-papa and the rest. I hope I find them...although Kaoru-san and Kenshin-san are very good people I can't help but miss everyone else, especially you and Marimo. The slightest things are making me homesick...for instance not having running water or electricity to the point where looking at Kenshin-sans hair reminds me of Marimo. It also appears I've forgotten what a sexist period in time this is...honestly Chibiusa-chan one of Kaoru-sans pupils quit because his father didn't approve of a women teaching swordsmanship. I wonder what he would say if he knew that this world was one day going to be ruled by one..._

_Speaking of which I wish you could tell me what the futures like Chibiusa...Setsuna-mama wont and I know you can't but recently since I've been looking at that photo I've began to get curious. It's only five and a half years away...so I'll be round about nineteen or twenty! What happens then? Do we outer senshi go back to leading our old solitary life or do we live on Earth? Or perhaps rule our old planets? In the photo it looks like all of us are Princesses again? Well whatever happens I hope I'm still your friend Chibiusa...I could help you with your Senshi training and the Asteriods...of course if Queen Serenity-sama would let me._

_I can't wait until I return when this whole mess is over...but I'm worried Chibiusa-chan...I'm not ignorent of what my presence symbolises. Pluto-mama arrives when a crisis is about to happen...her arrival is dreaded...my arrival symbolises something apocolyptic is about to happen or that it already has happened. I'm not a fool...When I live I bring fear and when I die I bring hope.It's my life cycle...sorry Chibiusa-chan if I'm upsetting you. I don't mean to be pessimistic. I know a lot of people love me and that I don't always bring fear. Now I really wish I could rub that part out but I'm writing in pen..._

_On a brighter note today is hopeful. I will find the Princess and the rest of the senshi. Don't worry Chibiusa-chan I vow that I will protect your future. I'd better go now cause I want to see Kaoru at the dojo. I might not be an expert on kendo but I think she's really good at it...Marimo-chan would love to see her...and probably challenge her at the same time...or not because she's so shy. I couldn't say who would win because I've never actually seen Marimo fight. Well in anycase I admire Kaoru-sans strength...I think she's really brave. _

_Lots of Love_

_Tomoe Hotaru xxx_

Hotaru sighed contently breathing in the cool fresh air streaming in from the open shoji which alowed beams of pale sunlight to pass through the bare wooden room lighting up the darkest corners causing the dust to rise in spirals towards the ceiling fading and floating freely in the breeze. Outside the sky was a deep blue with no traces of clouds shrouding the yard in warm sunlight and a golden mist. The birds were singing and Hotaru could hear the faint sounds of scrubbing echoing from the yard. Already some things were becoming familiar...Hotaru smiled slightly enjoying the tranquility of the moment as the cool wind ruffled her dark hair alowing herself to be lulled by the noises.

_'I can't help but feel content here...it's peaceful...'_

Hotaru reached inside herself willing away the rhymical noises of laundry and chirping and instead focusing upon the darkness in her entity. In her minds eye she pictured the Dojo in monochromic tones of grey and white. On her radiar there were no extensive areas of blackness. No familiar tingling of the nerves of beating of the heart. The only slightly grey murkish area was in the yard doing the laundry. Gulping the outside sounds started to play in her ears again and she opened her eyes alowing the light to stream back into her thoughts. Her occupation as Senshi of Destruction alowed her to have a sort of six sense for others with destructive natures...youma and Daimons she would be able to sense immediantly. Instead the only slightly grey area of the Dojo was one named Himura Kenshin and Hotaru was puzzled.

She stood up tucking her Henshin pen into her pocket and stowing her diary under the futon pillow. Since her recovery Kaoru had given her, her own room for privacy sakes. Hotaru stepped out into the yard feeling the sun heat her skin before she walked in the direction of the red haired rurouni. Her daily ritual now included her 'Darkness Scans' as a routine in the morning and at nights...yet for some reason she couldn't hazard a guess as to why the rurouni was a grey spot.

_He doesn't seem destructive...in fact the opposite...he seems to be the peacemaker..._

Dark eyes scanning his appearence Hotaru couldn't shrug off the feelings of curiosity. She trusted and liked him and she knew he posessed a pure heart so why...why was he a grey area? Hotaru blinked as Kenshin lifted his head and lilac eyes collided with her own. Lowering them Hotaru smiled before approaching him.

"Ohayo Hotaru-dono, how are you this morning?," Greeted Kenshin cheerfully.

"Ohayo Kenshin-san, I'm feeling much better," Said Hotaru truthfully, "I think I might try and find Haruka-papa and everyone else today."

Kenshin smiled, "Sessha hopes you are successful de gozaru, we will help you if you like?"

Hotaru nodded before walking towards the Dojo, "Arigatou Kenshin-san thats very kind of you."

When Hotaru reached the Dojo she opened the doors and crept inside. She could hear breathless pants and tired sighs and as she rounded a corner she came to the large training room. Happy that her presence had went un-noticed she curled up in a corner silently and watched as Kaoru and Yahiko performed smooth perfect kata's. They worked together in harmony but Hotaru stared with interest as the shinai's swurved and fell in motion. There was something almost hyptnotic about it. Of course Hotaru had witnessed sword fights before when she was a senshi. She'd watched Sailor Uranus destroy many Youma and in Hotaru's mind her adopted father was the best swordsman in the world but Hotaru had never really seen Haruka train. She'd never seen Marimo train either...she wondered what she was like as a fighter? The only person she'd seen train before was...was...Shinji..and...Hotaru felt her cheeks burn slightly.

_'Anyway Kaoru-dono's very good...I wonder if Haruka-papa will challenge her? Probably not because it would raise a few questions...'_

"Oh Hotaru-chan!" Exclaimed Kaoru wiping a drop of sweat off her face but her lips formed into a grin, "I didn't realise you were watching. How are you?"

"Much better, thank you...sorry if I'm disturbing you...Its just I've never really seen people train before..." Admitted Hotaru. Kaoru nodded and beamed happily but Yahiko frowned slightly.

"No you're not interrupting at all...right Yahiko?"

"Um...sure..."

Hotaru smiled, "Your motto good, I think it's admirable how you want to protect people without killing them."

"Thanks...not a lot people think that. In fact most people think it's a joke but my Father created the Kamiya Kasshien Ryu after he returned from the wars," Said Kaoru passionately, "I believe in it though."

"Most people are just to ignorent to understand," Said Hotaru reassuringly standing up, "I think it's admirable. Your father must have been a good man."

"Hai...he was...I miss him a lot sometimes," Said Kaoru sadly before she smiled again, "Anyway you said your father practiced swordsmanship. Whats he like?"

Hotaru sighed looking away to stare at the floor. She didn't like talking about her father...it was too painful. Kaoru noticed this.

"I'm sorry...if it's-"

"My father died a few years ago Kaoru-dono," Explained Hotaru, "My mother died when I was even younger. Some friends of the family took me in and raised me. I consider them all as parents, Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa. Haruka-papa is probably the best swordsman I've ever seen though..."

"Oh...I'm sorry. My father died last year...I was all alone until Kenshin and Yahiko showed up," Said Kaoru comfortingly. Hotaru smiled slightly.

"Hai...I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have my friends..."

Kaoru watched as Hotaru wandered from the training hall back outside. She stared after the young girl.

"She's really nice...I feel so sorry for her though."

Yahiko stared too but his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm not sure Kaoru...there's something odd about her. Kenshin said her Ki was weird too...and anyway she still hasn't told us why she was even in the snow. I'm not sure...I don't trust her," Said Yahiko firmly. Kaoru glared and whacked him over the head.

"Don't be stupid Yahiko-chan! She doesn't have to tell us anything! 200 hundred swings now!"

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!"

* * *

Hotaru gazed wide eyed around the busy streets of Meiji Tokyo. Old fashioned shops were on every lane along with a variety of stalls and sellers. The sight of so many historic buildings couldn't have clashed more with the Tokyo Hotaru knew. There were no huge shopping centres or arcades. Instead there were mongers and traders yelling out prices. Women paraded around in Kimonos and men in Gi'a and hakamas. The sight sent shivers down the Senshi's spine and her dark eyes lingered at every builiding in fascination.

_'This is amazing...I'm here walking around in 1880 Tokyo...it's so surreal...'_

"Are you okay Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru smiled cheerfully at Tsubame. The two of them had struck up an instant friendship and the young waitress had offered to help Hotaru while Kenshin and Kaoru made inquires at the Police Station. It became apparent to Hotaru pretty quickly that trying to find her friends amongst such a crowd was like trying to find a strand of hay in a stack of needles. Trying to feel disheartened she still ploughed through the streets but not getting distracted was proving a problem. After being confinded to the Dojo Hotaru hadn't really properly accepted where she was...but now it was much more apparent.

"Hai Tsubame-chan...oh look!"

Hotaru could hardly surpress a squeal of delight as she tugged her friends gently by the hand over to a stall. It was full of small authentic made lanterns with different patterns. Hotaru's eyes shone...for some reason she'd treasured collecting laterns and lights since she was little. Tsubame also stared with awe.

"You can buy one if you like, one yen!" Offered the old stall-keeper. Hotaru reached into her pocket and fumbled past the henshin pen until she felt for edges of coins. She had concluded that morning that she would need money but luckily Setsuna-mama had also thought of that problem and stuffed a few bags of coins in under all the kimonos. Hotaru glanced at Tsubame who was staring sadly at the lanterns.

"Do you want one Tsubame-chan?" Asked Hotaru. Tsubame shook her head.

"I don't want you wasting your money on me...I'm fine."

"Two lanterns please...um..the one with the purple butterflies? What about you Tsubame?" Said Hotaru singling out a vivid white one decorated with splashes of purple butterflies. Tsubame nervously pointed at a red one decorated with small gold flowers.

"Arigatou Hota-chan!" Beamed Tsubame as Hotaru handed her the chosen lantern feeling a warmth spread through her. Hotaru had never ever had to worry about money. Her Father had left her all his wealth which was quite an amount. Hotaru wouldn't inherit it until she turned eighteen but still...she'd never been poor and she liked being generous. Tsubame needed a good friend...just like Hotaru had needed Chibiusa.

"It's no problem..." Said Hotaru truthfully as they ambled down a quiet street.

"AHHHHH...MAMA!"

Hotaru's ears pricked up and her heart began to race as the strangled cry for help reached her ears. Almost instinctively her hand went to her Henshin pen before swatted it away. Closing her eyes she reached within herself as the colours in her mind seeped to white and grey. She could feel...a strong surge of grey in the alley ahead. Not dark enough to be Youma but dark enough to be trouble. Opening her eyes her feet and legs leapt into action as she began to run.

_'What is going on...can I help? As Hotaru? I can't transform...am I enough to help?'_

She glanced behind her. Tsubame was running alongside her. Already Hotaru could feel herself becoming breathless. Damn...of all the times for her lack of physical strength to come into action it had to be now. Skidding down a deserted alley she wheezed until finally the problem greeted her eyes and she gasped.

A line of men were surrounding a small child and their facial expressions were not good. In fact one of them was waving about a knife. Hotaru narrowed her eyes and glared furiously...but somewhere within her fear was beginning to eat away. Of course if she wanted to all the men in the alley could be knocked out in a matter of seconds...but she couldn't...

"L-Leave her alone!"

Hotaru glanced in surprise at Tsubame. The waitress was frowning and her face had paled in terror. The men looked up and one of them swore.

"Great Uchino! We've got a bunch of females staring at us!"

The one waving the knife looked up.

"Get rid of them!"

Hotaru glanced uneasily as the circle of men began to enclose around them. At least fifteen...there was no way Hotaru could physically fight her way out. And Tsubame was in danger...eyeing a wooden pole Hotaru picked it up and held it defencively in front of her. They laughed...they had every reason to. A small girl waving around a wooden pole was no threat. Hotaru closed her eyes and inhaled deeply allowing the coldness to numb her mind. This was battle...and the objective was the same. Annilate enemies and protect the victim.

_'These are just filthy creatures and they have no idea who their dealing with...'_

Handling a Glaive was part of her fighting methods. She obviously couldn't summon her real Glaive for a number of reasons, One she was forbidden too, Two Tsubame would freak out and Three the men would be dead withing minutes. The wooden pole would have to surfice. Swishing it through the air with surprising agility Hotaru slammed it down on the nearest mans collar bone. He groaned and tumbled to the ground. The ranks of men stared, startled in shock before bellowing in anger. In Hotaru's mind she counted. One down...

"Tsubame! Go get help!" Yelled Hotaru at the younger girl. Tsubame trembled...and Hotaru felt her heart wrench...the scene bore a likeness to the one last week. It was like pleading with Marimo all over again...

_'No time for distractions...'_

"Don't let the other go!" Yelled the man with the knife. The men nodded and began to move more swiftly towards Hotaru and Tsubames running figure.

_'Need to give her a chance...'_

Her arms were already aching with the weight of the pole. It wasn't weightless like her Glaive. Twirling it overhead Hotaru slashed at one man connecting him in the chest forcing him backwards as the rest approached. Waving it over head she spun the pole around aiming to smack it into anothers face...however she felt a fist collide with her face. A stinging sensation spread through her body and she moaned in pain as the reality of the situation became clear. Her cold exterior melted away as she watched another shover her roughly against a wall. Heart pounding in terror Hotaru felt a few tears slip down her cheeks because the reality of the situation was.

Sailor Saturn was incredibly strong.

Tomoe Hotaru was weak.

* * *

"Thank you anyway."

Kaoru sighed mournfully as she and Kenshin paced back through the streets of Tokyo. No reports at the Police Station of a missing child. It appeared that Hotaru's friends were nowhere nearby which was unfortunate news no doubt for Hotaru. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later Kaoru-dono, whoever Hotaru's adopted parents are their not going to leave her," Reassured Kenshin. Kaoru nodded but inwardly she felt curious. She'd actually been looking forward to meeting the people Hotaru talked so fondly of.

_'I wonder what sort of swordsman Hotaru's father is...he must be good...obviously not as good as Kenshin though...'_

Kaoru shifted a sidewards glance at Kenshin before averting her eyes.

"I know...it's just I don't like feeling like I've failed Hotaru-chan," Confessed Kaoru as they walked into the Akabeko. Kenshin nodded slipped off his sandles as they kneeled down at a table next to Yahiko. Yahiko glanced up and put two and two together with Kaoru's sad face.

"No luck huh?"

"No...it appears Hotaru-dono's parents haven't been to the Police Station," Answered Kenshin. Yahiko didn't look surprised...in fact he looked slightly triumphant. Kaoru glared...what was going on in that brain of his? If it was more crap about how they shouldn't trust her then Kaoru was going to scream! Honestly where would both he and Kenshin be if she didn't trust people?

"That proves it...that girl isn't normal!"

_Iwillnothitiwillnothit..._

"Yahiko! Just because her parents haven't filed a missing person report doesn't mean she's not normal!" Snapped Kaoru angrily. Yahiko scowled.

"Yeah well theres something not right about her Kaoru! She appears out of nowhere with no story or history and you automatically trust her!"

_Stuff it!_

Kaoru slapped her apprentice on the head. A tsunami of rage threatened to drown her. How could he say that? True Kaoru did give her trust out a bit willingly but she was certain there was nothing wrong with Hotaru.

"You can talk! Where would you be if I hadn't of trusted you? Or Kenshin? Or Sanosuke? Or Megumi? True just because I trust people easily doesn't mean I'm naive! You should remember that Yahiko-chan!"

"Oro...um...maybe you two should calm down? We're getting strange looks from the other customers de gozaru," Murmured Kenshin raising his hands in a peace offering between the two. It was true the other customers in the Akabeko were all looking up from their meals with interest at the developing arguement.

"Don't call me Chan busu! I'm just trying to look out for you!"

Kaoru felt her anger disaperate in an instant.

"L-Look out for me?"

Yahiko's cheeks were slightly flushed and he was still frowning but he nodded.

"Of course I am Kaoru! After Enishi what did you think I was going to do?" Snapped Yahiko.

_...he is actually trying to be mature...even if he is going the complete wrong way about it..._

"Um...thank you Yahiko but I can look after myself, and in any case Tsubame-chan certainly seems to have warmed to Hotaru-chan...maybe we should give her a chance?" Suggested Kaoru. Kenshin nodded and the young student sighed accepting that he was being over-ruled.

"Fine..."

"Yahiko-kun! Kenshin-san!"

Kaoru's head jerked up as she recognised Tsubame's wail. The waitress arrived at the table gasping for breath. Her face was red and tears were in her eyes.

"Tsubame! Are you okay?" Said Yahiko anxiously. Tsubame nodded.

"I-I'm fine...H-Hota-chan...she...she...a bunch of men...yakuza...child...she...told me to run...I-I..."

"Where is she?" Asked Kenshin firmly standing up as Kaoru gently tried to reassure the little girl that everything would be okay.

"Down an alley...by the fish mongers," Said Tsubame.

Kaoru didn't even need to look up to know that Kenshin had gone. Shooting a look at Yahiko they both nodded in agreement. Tae came running over to comfort Tsubame as Yahiko and Kaoru left the restaurant following after Kenshin.

* * *

Hotaru gasped as she was roughly shoved into a corner. Her sides ached painfully and her vision was still blurring from the knock to the face. The wooden pole was limp in her hands. Voices were all muffled together in her ears but she could recognise from the tone that they didn't bode well. After a few moments her vision calmed enough to see the crouching figure in front of her.

A small girl of about seven or eight was curled into a ball whimpering in pain. Her fluffy brown hair was matted and she wore a tattered green kimono which was stained with dry blood. Hotaru felt her heart tremble as she touched the girl gently...she was still breathing...but a large bloody wound tainted her stomach with blood oozing out of it.

_'If she doesn't get medical care soon then...'_

Hotaru clenched her teeth. It wasn't an option...that little girls life was on the brink. They needed to get out of there. Hotaru felt someone grabe her by the shoulders and haul her away from the little girl. She looked up and glared at her captor. A tall heavy-set man with yellow teeth and a stench of alcohol. He leered at her.

"Stupid female! You should have left well enough alone..." He growled. Hotaru continued to glare. Such insults wouldn't bother her...she'd faced worse situations and if she really needed to she could blast him off his feet.

_'I can't...Setsuna-mama said...'_

Hotaru scanned the gang of men. She was sure this would count as an emergency and in any case that little girls was on the line. Hotaru needed to do something.

"Bring the kid over here! I want to show this bitch what happens when she messes with the Yakuza of Tokyo!" Shouted the leader. The men obeyed grabbing the child who hung limply and shoving her over towards Hotaru. The leader pointed to the wound and then to the knife.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut your next!" He threatened.

Hotaru ignored him as he set her on the ground. She moved towards the child and shielded her from the men. Hotaru winced as she felt somebody grab a handful of her hair trying to wrench her away from the girl. Hotaru remained rooted to the spot.

"Get away from her or we'll knife you to!"

Hotaru turned around and alowed the fury to consume her. How dare they threaten her? Did they have any idea who they were dealing with?

_Scum like them deserve whatever they get!_

The man still wore a look of greed and triumph but the expression faded as Hotaru's eyes darkened from purple to pure black. The energy surrounding her body caused it to glow eerily and her voice rang out like cold steel into the harmonics of his mind.

"I sincerely doubt that!"

Hotaru felt the raw power course through her as she knocked the nearest man off his feet with dark energy. He slammed into a wall and dropped unconcious. The leader's expression went to one of terror as his men backed away.

"Get her!"

The men shook their heads not wanting to go anywhere near Hotaru.

"Get her! Get here or I'll tell the Boss!" Screeched the Leader. The men's faces paled but the threat had the desired effect as they ebbed slowly towards Hotaru. Hotaru could feel her body exhaust itself. Keeping up such an amount of power while untransformed was tiring...

_'Got...to...keep...it...going...'_

The next man was plunged to the ground but the aura of faint light began to fade...Hotaru could feel the power leave her body and the shield of energy faded until Hotaru collasped breathlessly. The men argued among themselves as to what to do with her. Some said they should kill her outright while others argued she was a demon from hell.

Finally the leader grabbed her by the back of her kimono and picked her up placing her in front of him. She could feel cold steel touch her throat and his hoarse voice whispered in her ear menacingly.

"I don't know what the hell you are but you made a big mistake..."

"Sessha suggests you let go of Hotaru-dono."

Hotaru opened her eyes as a cold stern voice entered her ears. They widened in surprise as she made out the small short figure walking towards the gang with his sakabatou unsheathed and his eyes narrowed.

_Kenshin-san!_

The cold steel didn't leave her throat. She could hear each Yakuza member shouting warnings towards there leader. Things like thats the Rurouni from the Kamiya Dojo! Don't mess with him or things like that. The Leader however maintained his grip on Hotaru.

"If you take one more step I'll cut her throat!" He threatened.

_I need to get out of this...but what can I do? If I transform then Kenshin will know what I am...on the other hand I'm no use to the Princess dead...and I promised Chibiusa and Marimo..._

Hotaru glanced down at her bracelet. The italic words shone brightly in the sunlight.

**_'Never give up without a fight...'_**

Hotaru set her mouth into a firm line of determination. No...dying here was not in any of her plans! She promised Chibiusa...and she needed to protect the Princess. Hotaru dug her elbow into the mans side. He groaned and his grip on the knife slackened. Hotaru kicked him in the shin and then fought her way clear of the knife and ran forward her body trembling in shock and surprise and her heart racing.

She stared for a few moments before she realised the impending danger she and Kenshin-san were in. The Yakuza members were beginning to close in...Hotaru stared doubtfully from Kenshin to them. The odds...were not good.

Suddenly she blinked and gasped.

The Yakuza members were falling one by one...She squinted her eyes...she could make out a redish blur shooting through the men.

_Kenshin-san! Kami-sama...he's fast...it's impossible...fast as Haruka-papa! As fast as Sailor Uranus!_

Hotaru spared no time and instead raced towards the little girl and checked her pulse. With relief she sighed...still breathing. A few moments later she heard the voices of Kaoru and Yahiko. Kaoru-san appeared at Hotaru's side.

"Kenshin! We need to get this girl to a doctor!"

Hotaru stared at the little girls face...so pale.

_...no...she'll never make it...'_

"No," Said Hotaru firmly her voice ringing through the air, "No...she'll never make it..."

She could hear Kaoru gasp in shock and Yahiko shout in protest while Kenshin remained silent. Perhaps he was already sensing the shift in Ki.

_Only one choice now...I can't let her die..._

Her hands began to glow and then silence fell upon the alley.

**Thought I'd leave it on a cliff hanger...sorry if theres not enough detail of Kenshins fight...lots more time for that later...trust me but the chapters main shift is on Hotaru trying to fight in her untransformed status. The next chapter is about Hotaru healing the little girl and her face off with Yahiko and how two old faces find their way to the Kamiya Dojo. It's the last chapter of Hotaru alone before we find out what has happened to Rei whose been having a really fun time at a certain Aiza clinic (Sarcasm)**

**Also I'll try and update this week but unlikely to have updates over next weekend as it is my 16th Birthday! YAY! **


	11. Healing Wounds

**Healing Wounds**

Hotaru moved forward.

Later she would wonder why they made room for her? Was it simply because she asked or perhaps her cold stern tone of voice? Or maybe they were just to shocked that her hands were beginning to immitate a faint purple light. At the time none of it mattered. She was devoted entirely to the task ahead of her.

The little girl was so pale...Hotaru brushed a finger against her skin and instantly withdrew as a frown knitted on her features. The skin was cold...that settled the matter. She would have to take it into her own hands. Moving her trembling hands through the kimono material she tried to fight the desire to be sick. So much blood...already it was staining her own hands. Taking a deep breath in Hotaru closed her ears and shut her eyes as she placed her hands over the deep wound.

The gasps of surprise and all noises ceased instantly. Hotaru could feel the warm energy surrounding her, filling up her insides with a pleasent refreshing feeling. Scrunching her eyes she could feel the cold skin under hers and she willed her power towards it. Healing was just something that came naturally but admittedly Hotaru had never tried to heal such a fatal wound and she didn't even know if she was capable of healing it...but she had to try...there was no other way. She could sense death in the girl...she could hear the feeble heartbeat pounding in her ears...it was slow...and faint. She could hear it tick it's final beat.

_'No...Saturn give me power...'_

Hotaru could feel the energy surge away from her body. Her insides felt empty without it but she continued onwards...it wasn't enough...the child needed more. The heart began to pound again and she could feel the blood lessen...but she needed more power...the girls life depended on it.

_'In the name of Silence...give me power...'_

This time her prayers went answered. Hotaru could feel the skin underneath her hands warming. Hotaru smiled...slowly she lifted her hands allowing the last faint traces of purple power to vanish. She felt so tired now...exhausted. She opened her eyes and the world came slamming back to reality. She could hear yells of surprise around her but she could gaze only at the little girl and smile happily...the wound was gone. The only traces that remained was the dried blood on Hotaru's own hands. Smiling with relief Hotaru shut her eyes allowing her body to sag to the ground.

* * *

Kenshin stared in shock.

Which was saying something if an event actually managed to shock him. Ever since he'd arrived at the scene he could sense a build up in Ki surrounding Hotaru. Not ordinary Ki...not even fighting Ki but it was strong...so strong it temporarily blinded his own senses. He stared through open eyes as the young girl moved forwards towards the child. He stared glancing at Kaoru whose mouth was open and eyes widened like a deer while Yahiko gasped and yelped. Kenshin watched in amazement seeing a faint purple light surround Hotaru.

_This is impossible...somebody of her level should not posess such strong Ki..._

Hotaru's figure was illuminated down in an eerie glow pouring fron her body into the childs. The raw power coming out of the girl was enough to cause her black hair to stand on end. Finally Hotaru withdrew her hands and the faint traces of purple light began to vanish. Kenshin sense the Ki within the girl fade and he watched as her body sagged and crumpled to the ground. Dashing forward instinctively he felt her pulse...a strong heartbeat. He then stared at the girl watching as Yahiko leapt forward and gasped.

"The wound...it's gone!" He yelped.

"T-That's impossible," Exclaimed Kaoru moving forwards towards the child.

Yahiko turned and fixed a bewildered expression on Hotaru.

"I told you she wasn't normal! What the heck is she?"

"I don't know...Kenshin? What do you think?" Asked Kaoru in trembling voice. Kenshin gazed at the girl...she looked normal...her Ki was now completely normal again. He sighed staring into Kaoru's blue eyes. He didn't want to worry her...but at the same time lying about something so serious would be wrong.

"This one doesn't know Kaoru-dono...but there was an enormous amount of powerful Ki coming from Hotaru-dono..."

"Powerful?" Murmured Kaoru her voice wavering tediously, "How powerful?"

"The strongest Sessha has ever encountered," Said Kenshin truthfully, "Stronger than Makoto Shishio's fighting Ki."

Kaoru gazed at Kenshin in shock before reaffirming her gaze at the strange girl brushing her hand across her face cheeking her pulse. Her eyes were still wide but fixed on Hotaru but she murmured dazedly, "Stronger...then Makoto Shishio..."

"Thats impossible! She's...just...she's not normal! Theres something freaky about her! Maybe we should just-"

Kaoru jerked her head and her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Kenshin stepped backwards and gulped feeling very, very glad that there were no heavy objects nearby. That expression spelled danger...and nothing scared Kenshin more then an angry Kaoru.

"_What are you suggesting Yahiko?" _Hissed Kaoru quietly, "Are you suggesting we just leave her here? After what she did trying to save that girls life? After fighting off so many of the Yakuza? After healing her?" Kaoru's voice grew louder with each syllable until she was roaring at Yahiko in fury.

"Maa, Maa Kaoru-dono...I'm sure Yahiko-"

"We are taking them both back to the dojo! We are going to look after them! We are not leaving them in the streets and thats final!" Shouted Kaoru fixing her gaze on Kenshin. Kenshin nodded not daring to protest as Kaoru picked up the child gently, her blue eyes were passionately determined. Kenshin knealt and lifted Hotaru into his arms knowing that neither Yahiko or Kaoru would be able to lift her. Behind him the Yakuza members began to groan.

"We should probably get the Police here...perhaps they were using that little girl as a hostage," Suggested Kenshin somberly. Kaoru nodded and Yahiko sighed and shrugged.

"I'll stay here and make sure none of those jerks try to escape...tell Tae-san and Tsubame-chan to get the police."

* * *

_She is back again._

_This time dark clouds of pearly silver and liquid gold are dancing through the air like mist their contents swirling around Sailor Saturns head. The silver and gold dance paraell to one another constantly moving in streams through the atmosphere. Finally they fade and the mist dissolves into nothingness revealing once more an all too familiar scene. For once the emotionless face of the Death Senshi paled and tremoured as a cold wave of fear swept over her. Her surroundings are a childs room which would be quite beautiful in bright colours of sky blue and lilac and all the toys and books in the world, if it were not for the layers of dust covering all the items. The only light in the room is the swarm of glowing fireflies._

_Saturn shivered as a cold wind blew through the room. For all it's brightness and colourfullness it seemed hollow, lifeless...barren and like a prision cell trapping her in away from the freedom of the spectacular night sky glowing outside showed in the single wide huge looming window._

**_"You should remember this Saturn...remember the day you went to bed and never woke up. Remember the Mother who left you to this lonely existance and the relatives who betrayed your happiness..."_**

_Something in Saturns mind protested against the soft angelic voice. No...her Mother loved her...she had too...she had too..._

**_"I'm sorry but no Mother should do that to their child..."_**

_Saturn stared at the bed in terror remembering a lifetime spent asleep. A sleep without dreams. A sleep without warmth. A sleep in silence and alone. Tears leaked down her cheeks. The voice sounded comforting...almost angry on her behalf._

**_"You are written about in every single lore of the Moon Kingdoms. A Prophecy marked you...you and your Princess. Everyones fate is bound by it...but you already know what it says about you..."_**

_"In Life I bring fear...in Death I bring hope..." Recited Saturn coldly. The tears stopped leaking down her face as an icy fury burned inside her. Her mother...her Father...the people she depended solely on abandoned her. They betrayed her...outcassed her without so much as even a word. She was never asked if she wanted that fate...nobody ever asked..._

_The scene whirled and changed until it halted. Blood...she could smell it in the air. Around her ruins of marble pillars and dust clouds shimmering through the air. Saturn walked forward silently with her Glaive aloft in her hand. Her feet moved forcefully leaving Saturn with no alternative but to follow. People lay crying...as soon as they saw Saturn they screamed in terror. They bowed begging...finally in the mists of it all was Princess Lady Serenity-Usagi. Hotaru gasped...her friend was begging now...she could hear the familiar voice in her ear. Tears fell down her cheeks but she could stop her arm. Saturn yelled in protest but the Glaive moved forward on it's own account. All Hotaru could do was watch as it spun through the air and smashed into her best friend._

_"CHIBIUSA-CHAN! NO!"_

* * *

Kaoru moved Hotaru gently into Kenshins futon tucking the blanket neatly around her. She gazed at the girl quizically. She was so mysterious. How could she possibly posess a stronger Ki then Makoto Shishio? And how did she manage to heal that little girl? Kaoru felt intrigued a she tucked a strand of black hair out of Hotaru's face, she couldn't help but smile softly staring at the sleeping face.

_Whatever way you look at it she just doesn't seem that strong...she looks gentle...and almost sad. I wish I could comfort her...If I only knew how..._

Kaoru sat there in silence for a few moments until Yahiko's voice drifted down the corridor. Standing up she walked towards the shoji and slid it open as quietly as possible. She turned backwards to shut it and bidded Hotaru goodnight under her breath before she proceeded down the corridor. Hopefully the Yakuza members had been apprehended! Kaoru gritted her teeth and seethed inside. How could somebody hurt a child? It was sick and cruel! Kaoru hoped they got what they deserved...the thought was enough to send her into an angry rant.

Outside in the yard Yahiko was standing with a serious expression on his face. Kaoru scowled...if he was going to come out with any more junk about Hotaru then she was going to hit him so hard...honestly they should be thanking her! If it wasn't for her that child would be dead! So why did they doubt her so much?

"Did the Police get them?" Inquired Kaoru.

Yahiko shifted and nodded grimly.

"Yeah...their going to rot in prison for a long time! They want to see that kid too...I told them to wait until tomorrow though," Said Yahiko. Kaoru nodded and sighed in relief...good. Justice had been served.

"Where's Kenshin?"

"Making sure the childs alright with Dr Gensai," Said Yahiko. Just at that moment both Kenshin and the doctor emmerged from the Kamiya home.

"Is she alright?" Asked Kaoru in concern. Doctor Gensai nodded.

"It's nothing short of a miracle...only a few minor bruises...she'll be fine when she wakes up although she will be a little bit traumatised and will need reassurence. May I ask who attended to the child first?" Said Doctor Gensai curiously.

"Actually...it was Hotaru," Confessed Kaoru.

"That girl from the other week?"

"Hai...she sort of...of...healed her I guess..." Murmured Kaoru truthfully. Doctor Gensai raised an eyebrow but said nothing more before bidding them farewell. Kenshin escorted him to the door with many thank you's before he returned and an awkward silence loomed on the Kenshin-gumi, each of them in deep thought.

"So what do we do?" Said Yahiko finally.

"What do you mean? She didn't do anything wrong...you're acting like she's some kind of criminal!" Snapped Kaoru.

"C'mon Kaoru! What she did wasn't natural and you know it! How can somebody like her posess so much Ki energy?" Retorted Yahiko furiously.

"This one agree's with Kaoru-dono Yahiko. Sessha thinks maybe we should trust Hotaru-dono...in any case she did save that young girls life de-gozaru," Said Kenshin. Kaoru beamed happily at Kenshin while Yahiko shrugged and sighed before heading indoors.

"Well...I'm going to see Tsubame-chan and check she's alright!" He called leaving the yard.

Once he was gone Kaoru gazed steadily at Kenshin.

"What do you think Kenshin?" She asked quietly.

"Sessha..." Began Kenshin but halted smiling sheepishly under Kaoru's glare, " I mean, I have no idea Kaoru-dono...it is certainly unusual."

Kaoru smiled shyly.

"Hai...but she seems like a good person...and healing that girl...well...I'm not sure what she is but I trust her."

"I agree Kaoru-dono, that I do," Smiled Kenshin.

"Well..." Said Kaoru awkwardly aware of the silence between the two, " I'll go get dinner ready..."

"Hai...sessha shall go see if Hotaru-dono is awake yet..."

* * *

Kenshin stepped quietly and silently into his room. Due to the lack of space he'd insisted that Hotaru could have his futon while the little girl had the spare one. He moved forward until he could see her face. Her eyes were closed...a clear signal that she was still asleep but small beads of sweat were pouring down her face.

_'Her Ki is deeply distressed...perhaps a nightmare?'_

A few moments later Hotaru began to murmur frantically under her breath. Kenshin could not understand what she was saying but when he finally caught a sentence it made his blood run cold.

"In Life I bring fear and in Death I bring," Muttered Hotaru. Kenshin stared feeling sympathy well up within him as well as suspicions. What sort of dream would posess someone to say such a thing? Kenshin smiled gently at the girl but he could feel her distress increase...and he could feel her fear.

_'Something must be deeply wrong...'_

Finally after a few moments Hotaru jerked upright with a start and screamed loudly. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she wailed in despair.

"CHIBIUSA-CHAN! NO!"

Her eyes flickered open and for a few brief seconds they shimmered black before fading into deep purple. Finally Hotaru feel forward and clutched onto Kenshins pink gi. Kenshin stared unable to think of what to say for a few moments. He never really thought of Hotaru as the type to cry or show such emotion.

"Shh...Hotaru-dono...Sessha must ask are you alright?" Comforted Kenshin. Hotaru gave no reply and a few moments later Kaoru opened the shoji with a pot in one hand and something that looked suspiciously like salt sprayed on her cheek.

"Is she okay?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to answer but then another scream echoed through the dojo. This time it was much shriller and the words were clearly formed.

"MAMA!"

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at one another unable to decide what to do. It wasn't until Hotaru stood up shakily wiping the tears away from her cheeks that they actually moved. All three of them racing towards the spare room. Sliding open the shoji inside was the girl clutching a tatty doll in one arm. Her face was bright red and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Where is Mama! You took her!" She accused fearfully crouching back into the futon like a frightened rabbit. Kaoru approached gingerly.

"Gomen...but we don't know were your mother is...but I'm sure we'll find her," Said Kaoru optomistically planting a smile on her uncertain face. The child stared for a moment taking in the full meaning of these words before she began to wail again.

"I want mama!"

"Oro..." Murmured Kenshin. Finally Hotaru approached silently and the shrill cries seized immediantly. Hotaru knealt smoothly next to the childs bed and the little girl gazed into the wide purple orbs expectantly. Hotaru loomed awkwardly not knowing what to do until she felt something land on her lap...the doll.

"Um...thank you. My name is Tomoe Hotaru...whats yours?"

"Sumika..." Stammered Sumika. Hotaru smiled gently and placed the doll back on the pillow.

"This is Kamiya Kaoru-dono and this is Himura Kenshin-san," Introduced Hotaru softly.

Sumika nodded her hazel eyes still watery. She snuffled and nodded. Hotaru seemed at lost about what to do next. Kaoru stepped in.

"Sumika-san...can you tell us your parents names?"

"Mama and Papa," Said the girl brightly.

"Orororo..."

* * *

**_18th of January 1880_**

_Dear Chibiusa-chan,_

_Today such a lot of things have happened. It seems odd how things can go from calmity to chaos in a few mere hours. So far today I have engaged into a battle with some Yakuza members. Don't worry though because I'm fine now. Tsubame-chan and I were shopping when we met them...they were hurting a little girl so I had no choice but to help. I'm positive you would do the exact same. Well since I couldn't transform the odds were against me...until Kenshin-san arrived! Chibiusa it was scary how fast he could move...my eyes could barely follow. He is at a speed that could rival even Haruka-papa although I'm sure my Papa would win._

_Well...I nearly revealed my identity and now I am in a crisis. The girl was badly wounded and I had no choice but to heal her in front of Yahiko, Kaoru-san and Kenshin-san! I don't know what I should do now...what to do I say? Perhaps it's better I say nothing at all and hope they keep their silence. Another bad thing is that I had another nightmare._

_I don't want to talk about it...it was awful and I'm sure it's Amaterasu-Serenitys doing. She wants me...I think she has ever since that day she saw me at Titan Palace. I've double checked and thankfully there is no darkness near the Dojo. For the moment we are safe._

_On the bright side the little girl Sumika (we do not know her surname yet) seems to like me. I don't know what to do with children though Chibiusa-chan. Most don't seem to like me very much but I think Sumika knows I've healed her so I'm going to look after her until we find her parents. She's asleep right now and sitting beside her...I think she's having a nightmare. She's cute though...she's only about six or seven. _

_I'd better go now Chibiusa-chan. I can hear somebody come closer..._

_It's probably Yahiko._

_Wish me luck,_

_Your dearest friend,_

_Hota-chan xx_

Hotaru snapped the diary shut and set it on her lap. She could hear Yahiko slip open the shoji screen but she remained ignorant prefering to look at the sleeping child. Sumika was sprawled out on her futon with her patched green kimono that barely reached her knee's and her fluffy dark brown hair that spiraled around her shoulders. One hand was propped under her pillow while the other maintained a loose grip on the dolly.

Hotaru sighed as an awkward silence loomed. It was like the calm building up before the hurricane. She could feel Yahiko's gaze pierce her and she could hear his feet shuffle and his mouth open as though trying to find the right words.

_'Should I just say something? It's got to be better then this...he clearly suspects me of something...'_

Little did she know the exact same thought was crossing Yahiko's mind. Eventually after the silence had loomed for a few more minutes Yahiko spoke.

"Listen...what did you do earlier? I know that what you did wasn't medical! What are you and what do you want with Kenshin and Kaoru?" He demanded. Hotaru remained silent brushing a strand of black hair out of her face. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was surprised he couldn't hear it. What could Hotaru say...possible excuses mulled over in her mind but none of them were close to exceptable and the truth was forbidden...ironically the only thing the Senshi of Silence could do was remain silent as the air of tension began to build.

Yahiko spoke again this time impaitently.

"Aren't you even going to say anything?"

Hotaru remained rooted to the spot with her eyes fixated firmly on Sumika with her face expressionless and her hands trembling slightly.

"What are you? The least you could do is answer me! Your not right and I know it! Those Yakuza were begging the Police to take them away from the demon with glowing eyes! Are you some kind of freak?" Snapped Yahiko.

He didn't intend to be nasty but the next thing Yahiko was aware of was a sharp cold stinging sensation in his cheek. His head whirled for a few moments as he stood stotic in shock. When he finally grasped reality Hotaru had long left the room leaving a half annoyed, half guilty Yahiko in her wake.

* * *

_'Freak...freak...'_

"Freak..." Hissed Hotaru bitterly, seething with rage as tears of anger leaked down her cheeks. One word to provoke her temper. She stormed down the corridor until she reached an empty room and then slammed the shoji shut violently. She was loosing her temper...and that just frustrated her more. She loathed...no wait...hated getting angry. It accomplished nothing but her completely loosing her passive composure. Ofted if Haruka teased her she'd get a bit annoyed and her papa would usually joke saying 'firefly-chan your burning' or 'see she has got a temper!' Such remarks would cause Hotaru to smile slightly but now she was really...really angry. And in Hotaru's case anger was not a good idea.

"Freak! Ugh!" Snapped Hotaru. In her heart though she could feel her temper fade and guilt replaced it. She shouldn't have slapped him...it was stupid. It's just that word...she'd swore that she'd never let anyone call her it again!

"Freak," Whispered Hotaru quietly as tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Dinner was an quiet affair in the Kamiya Dojo with four figures sitting around the table. Hotaru was looking at her bowl of rice like it was the only thing in the room while Yahiko was looking at her anxiously. Kenshin and Kaoru could sense the air of tension and tried to break it by making cheerful conversation.

Their efforts failed dismally.

"Yahiko...why is your cheek so red?" Inquired Kaoru worriedly. Yahiko gazed at Hotaru. If she'd heard what Kaoru had said she certainly wasn't showing it although Hotaru felt like her heart was running the Olympics. Yahiko sighed.

"No big deal busu, I just whacked my face accidentally at the akabeko," Lied Yahiko. Kaoru nodded and continued to munch on the overcooked rice. Hotaru, however looked up from the bowl and stared at Yahiko in surprise for a few moments before she picked up the chopsticks and continued to eat. Kenshin surveyed the events and smiled slightly. If he knew who the real culprit was for hitting Yahiko he didn't say.

After dinner Hotaru went to check on Sumika who was still sleeping peacefully. Hotaru smiled...for some reason she felt fond of the girl. They'd only exchanged a few sentences but...but the urge to protect the child was growing and a bond was forming. A few minutes she sat there watching before she was aware of Yahiko entering the room. Hotaru turned her dark eyes from Sumika until they were level with Yahiko's own.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. It was wrong and immature of me," Apologised Hotaru honestly. Yahiko stared in shock before shaking his head and sitting down on the floor.

"No...I'm the one that should apologise. I was wrong to call you a freak," Said Yahiko awkwardly, "It's just...weird things have happened to us before and for once I just want Kaoru and Kenshin to have peace you know?"

Hotaru smiled.

"Hai...I shouldn't have lost my temper...it's just a few years ago I used to get called freak all the time," Confessed Hotaru, "I was alone...my real Father was a scentist and was always busy. I had no friends and I was an outcast...and then I met Chibiusa-chan. My best friend...she showed me that I wasn't a freak...she was like a light of hope. Then after my Father died I went with Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa. I vowed never to let anyone call me that again..."

Yahiko listed in surprise at Hotaru's heartfelt confession feeling a certain level of respect form for the quiet dark eyed girl. Hotaru smiled again at his face. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. At least now she didn't have to worry about Yahiko although her curiosity was piqued. Weird events...was there somehow a connection between them and the youma?

_It would explain the grey area...I'll have to investigate more...but for now I'm happy to just be friends with everyone..._

Hotaru stood up and yawned.

"I'm going to bed...it's been a long day. Goodnight Yahiko-san..."

Hidden in the door way Kenshin smiled...at least there was now peace between the two.

Outside in the near empty yard the stars twinkled brightly around the new full moon. The only figure was that of Kaoru moving through the yard towards the dojo entrance.Kaoru yawned and trodded sleepily towards the gates of her Dojo mulling over the days strange events in her groggy sleepy mind. There were certainly a few eye-openers. She wondered who Hotaru really was...and of course the identity of Sumika. It wasn't until she heard a rapping at the door that she snapped awake.

_'Vistors at this time? I hope nothings wrong...'_

Kaoru felt her heart hammer. What if it was the Police looking for Kenshin? Another dangerous mission...no...kaoru prayed that it wasn't that. Moving a shaking hand she opened the door and gasped nearly falling backwards in shock.

"Hello Kaoru-chan..."

**Knock. knock guess who? Yay! I turned 16 yesterday! Anyway hope you enjoy the update. Next time it's Rei's chapter about how she's been doing. Guess who the person at the door is? Misao? Megumi? Tae? Or the boogie man? Hmm...lots of choice. Anyhow hope you enjoy! Reviews are considered as birthday gift! xxxxx Next chapter called The Raven and the Fox**


	12. Raven vs Fox

**_

* * *

_**

'Which is the better, Sly old Fox or cunning young Raven'

**The Raven and the Vixen**

On the thirteenth of January, while Hotaru lay in front of the roaring fire at the Kamiya Dojo while outside the snow continued to fall many miles away in Aizu a young women sat behind a polished desk reading a letter. A frown creased her otherwise pretty face and she growled in irritation as the colour began to rise in her cheeks.

The womens name was Takani Megumi.

And right now she was pissed off.

Grinding her teeth together furiously she scrunched the letter into a paper ball and then launched it at the bucket next to the door. Growling she sighed wistfully and then stood up and walked over the bin to retrieve it. It wasn't like her to loose her temper over such a trivial matter...but for some reason her blood boiled when she read that letter.

_'Stupid rooster-headed jerk! Three months I've waited wondering if he was even alive! And now I get some vague letter wishing me well explaining that he's hurt his damn hand again in some idiotic fight! Urgh! Damn you Sagara Sanosuke!'_

Picking the letter up she unscrunched it and folded it neatly back into it's envelope before she sat back down at her chair and sighed again. If the rooster had busted his hand again it was his own fault...she wasn't going to waste her valuable time bemoaning his injuries. Although admittedly she did miss him a little...she missed everyone a little. It wasn't that the Sanada family weren't generous or kind to her. Sanada-san welcomed her into his home and secured her a job at his own well run Hospital and even a room in his house. Megumi liked the family which consisted of Sanada-san and his wife and three children, he was able to tell her bits and pieces about her family although she was still no further in finding them.

But it wasn't the same as Tokyo and even if she had visited them she couldn't help but miss the comfort of her old friends. Raccoon, Yahiko and Ken-san. When she visited she couldn't help but feel like she'd missed out on so much and she would love to visit them all again but the Hospital was keeping her busy and she couldn't neglect her duties there so she'd just have to contend with writing letters to them.

_'Which reminds me I should probably write to Kaoru and tell her Sano's been in contact...she's probably been worrying...'_

Megumi nodded in agreement with herself and rolled out a fresh piece of paper. She was in the act of putting pen to paper when the door crashed open. Megumi jerked herself and sat up straight staring coolly at the young man at her office door. She recognised him as Kito-san the new doctor. He had sweat dripping down his forward and was visibly panting. Megumi stood up.

"What is it Kito-san?"

Kito seemed to be having problems with forming the right words. Megumi felt like barking in impatience but she did not and waited until he had caught his breath.

"Takani-san! We've had a girl brought in from the snow!"

Megumi nodded already medically analysing the situation. She could hear the roar of the wind from outside and the snow bounce off the roof. Depending on her time in the snow the girl would likely either have a minor flu or at worst hypothermia. No words were needed as Megumi strided from her office through the corridors following Kito who was gibbering away. Megumi wasn't listening and as she entered the private patient room her patient - the young girl now had her whole and undivided attention.

_'She's quite young...wonder what she was doing out there so late...it's near eleven at night...hmm...looks upper class judging by the kimono...'_

The girl had long raven hair that stretched to her elbows. Her skin was pale with the cold and her eyes were shut. She was still breathing but the most eye-catching feature was the bright red kimono embroidered with little golden threads. Megumi wasted no time staring at it though. Her hand went instantly to the girls forehead...it wasn't hot. A good sign...no fever.

"I want two blankets and a full medical check up on her," Ordered Megumi. Kito nodded.

"She was found next to the Yuri Shrine, a Priest found her lying in the snow. This was with her," Said Kita nervously lifting up a Scarlett luggage carrier. Megumi nodded and the man scurried off. She glanced at the girl before something caught her eye. Hanging out of her pocket was a something...

Of course as a doctor, Megumi respected her patients privacy but with her curiosity piqued she moved closer. On further expection it appeared to be some sort of stick. A dark Scarlett colour...Megumi strained her eyes...she could see something glimmer but she couldn't see what it was.

"Takani-san...I have the blankets you wanted and Dr Sanada-san says he'll take a look at her. He says you should go home you've been here for hours," Said Kito handing Megumi a blanket. Megumi nodded...sometimes she found the Sanada family could be a bit protective of her. It was flattering but also sometimes annoying. All the same Dr Sanada was right...he wasn't the Hospital owner but a cousin of the family. Megumi sighed and nodded leaving the room with one backwards glance at her patient and fellow doctor.

"Very well Kito-san. I'll be in tomorrow morning to check up on her again. Goodnight."

* * *

The first thing Hino Rei was aware of was the nausea sensation in her stomach.

The second was that she was no longer in house belonging to the outer senshi.

Firstly the auras were all ones of healing and purity. A priestess Rei had honed her pyschic skills. She could sense evil, blood and violence in a person or a place in an instant but the moment her thoughts became conscious she was aware of the aura of healing. Her ears could pick up the sounds of the wind outside. Automatically she opened her eyes and found a white ceiling greeting her. Her stomach felt like it was digesting itself, she groaned and sat up rubbing her head.

_'What happened...am I in the past...I must be...but where am I?'_

From what she could see she appeared to be in a small room with a white ceiling, a window and a bare floor laying on a bed. Pulling the covers off her she sat up and glanced around taking in her surroundings. She couldn't feel odango-head anywhere which wasn't comforting. Rei could feel herself panic so she took some deep breathes to calm herself. Panicking wasn't going to achieve anything in the current situation.

_'I bet Odango-head is making a scene wherever she is...'_

Rei smiled at the thought and reached instinctively for her Henshin pen. Pressing it to her mouth she called out her friends names.

"Usagi-chan? Ami-chan?"

A low humming noise emitted from the communicator. Rei frowned...it wasn't supposed to do that. What if it wasn't working? What should Rei do then? She was somewhere foreign in an unknown time.

_'I'll have to get to the Kamiya Dojo...everyone will aim for there...oh baka-usagi! I wish I knew you were safe...Hota-chan too...this makes everything so difficult...'_

Standing up Rei wobbled towards her suitcase and was about to open the door when it was flung open on it's own accord. Rei jumped backwards in surprise and came face to face with a tall slim beautiful raven haired women. Rei stared in surprise and her heart began to rush nervously. The women whoever she was looked both displeased and sympathetic.

"Hello, my name is Takani Megumi and I'm a Doctor. Forgive me for the intrusion but it's probably better if you go back to bed for the time being," Said Dr Takani kindly but firmly. Rei frowned slightly feeling her pride slip a few notches. She didn't like being bossed around...but on the other hand this women seemed like she knew what she was talking about. Rei sat back on the bed.

"My name is Hino Rei...where am I?" She blurted out aware of how stupid she must sound.

"In the Sanada Hospital in Aizu...you were brought here last night...do you remember what happened?" Inquired Megumi curiously. Rei could feel her cheeks turn pink...this was bad. She was in a Hospital...that meant all sorts of awkward questions would be asked...

_'Everyone...what am I going to do?'_

* * *

Megumi surveyed Rei calmly watching as the levels of distress began to rise in her fiery golden eyes. She recognised the look...a few patients had given her it when they were desperate to leave the Hospital or desperate not to have an injection. She watched hiding her brief amusement awaiting the question that was forming on her lips.

_'You might as well say it...'_

"Do you know when I can be discharged?" Asked Rei desperately.

_Bingo..._

"Not for a few more days. You've contracted a mild flu but you should be allowed out in two days," Said Megumi honestly watching as her eyes sparked...for a brief moment Megumi swore she could have seen the faintest trace of burning violet mixed in with the pools of warm gold. She blinked for a moment and then stared again. Rei was glaring at her pointedly.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay that long. I have to go...now!" Snapped the girl tossing her mane of hair behind her. Megumi gazed back coolly. Foolish girl...always there were people like her thinking of everything else but their own health. It was maddening and stupidly ignorant.

"I'm sorry Hino-san but you are my patient and therefore you will leave when I see fit," Said Megumi firmly but then she applied a gentler tone seeing the distraught expression on Rei's face, "If there any family I can notify? You look awfully young to be alone."

"No...my family are a long way away," Sighed Rei scowling in frustration. Megumi arched an eyebrow but said nothing as she walked towards the door. Turning around she bided her newest patient goodbye.

"Goodbye Hino-san, I'll be in to check up on you in a few hours."

* * *

Rei lay in bed with her eyes half open as she felt a doctor enter the room. It was now night time and after a full day of staring at the wall trying to draw conclusions about each of her friends and her current situation she decided that wasting time at a Hospital was stupid. Of course what she was about to attempt was almost odango-ish but it had to be done. She sighed feeling the doctors aura grow fainter as he left the room.

Closing her eyes she could feel the tangles of various aura's throughout the hospital. The integration of the sick mixed with the doctors but she was searching for one in particular. The aura of Takani Megumi.

Something about the women irked the proud Priestess. She'd been in during the course of the day and each time the Martian had a distinct feeling that Megumi was almost smirking smugly at her or looking down upon her like a child. Rei didn't like it at all. And if she was going to attempt an escape she wanted that women out of the vicinity.

After waiting a few minutes seeing the lights dim Rei made her move. As quietly as possible she snuck from her bed towards her suitcase. Unzipping the luggage carrier she reached inside until she found her usual Priestess attire. Shoving on the familiar clothes she smiled feeling much more comfortable. At least she wouldn't be recognised immediantly. Tying her hair into a loose plait she shoved the red bag into her hand and tucked her Henshin pen into her pocket. She had no idea what she was going to do about directions but hopefully somewhere sold a map. She had money so she could buy train tickets if there was a train.

_'This is completely stupid but I have no choice. I have to find Usagi and Ami...'_

Opening the wooden door she found it creaked slightly and winced. Her heart was thumping but she tried to reassure herself that she was a Senshi and that sneaking out of an nineteenth century hospital should be easy. She frowned and walked quietly down the corridors. She could hear voices from the nearby room which was presumably a ward of some sort. She was just thankful no Doctors were around.

_'My first trip to the past and I end up on a Hospital-breakout misson? I sure hope Usagi isn't in such a situation...'_

Proceeding through the halls she searched desperately for some sort of door. Finally she caught sight of a door and smiled in relief. She walked hurriedly towards it, he bid to freedom almost complete...

Until she felt her Henshin pen slip from her pocket.

_'Damn...I hope that didn't make too much noise...'_

She turned around and then froze feeling an all too familiar presence. Her face glowered and she glared furiously at then sevre face in front of her. And then she felt her blood run cold as she eyed the scarlet henshin pen in the figures hand.

"What exactly were you hoping to achieve?"

Megumi raised an eyebrow at the young girl while twirling the red thing through her fingers. She had no idea why the girl was now changed into a Priestesses clothes or why she was being so completely ignorant and stupid enough to try and escape a hospital. It made Megumi's tired mind feel very frustrated and angry. Why would she be so idoitic? Didn't the girl have any regard for her own health?

"Give that back now!" Snarled Rei.

* * *

Megumi paused in surprise at the tone and particularly at the way her eyes seemed to flash violet with each tone. She surveyed the girl curiously. Why was she in a Priestess robe? Then again Kito-san did say she was found near the Yuri Shrine. Ignoring her curiosity she felt angry. Angry at the ignorance this girl was showing. Did she care nothing for her health? Was she that stupid?

The Vixen twirled the red thing in her fingers. What was it's significance? Why did she want it back so badly?

_'Well whatever it is she is not leaving with it until she compiles...'_(cue vixen ears)

"I don't know what you were thinking Hino-san but it was plain stupid of you to try and leave a Hospital no matter the reasons," Said Megumi impatiently.

"I understand that you wouldn't be able to comprehend Takani-san but I need that back now!" Said Rei fighting to keep her voice calm. The distress was quite clear on her face.

"Not until you tell me why you were wanting to leave so badly. What could possibly be more important than your medical health?" Questioned Megumi.

"I need to go...somewhere," Explained Rei angrily.

_'Finally getting somewhere...'_

"Where Hino-san? If you need help I can give it to you...far be it from me to pry in my patients lives but if theres something wrong Hino-san then I would like to be able to help," Said Megumi calmly and in an almost kind tone. Rei sighed in frustration but then smiled slightly at Megumi.

"I appreciate the offer Takani-san...but really there is nothing you can do to help. I need to go to Tokyo to help some friends of mine. Thats why I'm so desperate to leave...aside from that I really cannot tell you anything else," Said Rei guiltly. Megumi felt her heart lurch. Obviously this girl wasn't looking for Ken-san or Kaoru-chan or Yahiko but still...what could she want in Tokyo?

"I have some friends in Tokyo..." Said Megumi hesitating slightly. The Kenshin-gumi had, had enough troubles to last them a life-time. She didn't want them having to get involved with this young girls affairs...but on the other hand the girl looked about the same age as Kaoru and leaving her alone in such a big city was going to play on Megumi's conscience.

"Look...tell me who your looking for and I'll help you...but until then your not getting this back," Sighed Megumi tiredly.

"You don't understand what your doing! I need that or else-"

"Or else what?" Said Megumi sharply.

"I...I...need it! Look peoples lives are going to be in danger if I don't get that back! I need to get to Tokyo to help some friends of mine! I need to find-"

"Who exactly do you need to find Hino-san?" Asked Megumi.

"I...can't tell you! Look just trust me on this and give me back the Rod or else I'll be forced to-"

"To what? Take it from me by force?" Snorted Megumi, "We're in a Hospital full of doctors. I'd only have to scream and they'd come running so don't get any clever ideas. Just tell me so I can help you and so you can go back to bed and recover. You really think your in a fit state to walk to Tokyo in the snow?"

Rei's cheeks flushed but her eyes burned fiercely.

"I can't tell you or else you'd be in danger." Rei said frustratedly.

"In danger from what Hino-san? Your about seventeen, eighteen? You think you can handle whatever problems you have on your own? Especially if their life-threatening? No...don't be so ignorant! Your not leaving here with this Rod until you tell be exactly what is going on!" Said Megumi firmly.

"Fine! I need to get to Tokyo to find Kamiya Kaoru and my friends!" Yelled Rei furiously.

To say Rei was angry would be an understatement. To say she was furious would be another understatement. To say she was scared would be a statement. Inwardly Rei was cursing her clumsiness. That women had her pinned good and proper because Rei needed her Henshin Rod. Without it she was a sitting duck unless she wanted to go and summon her Sailor Crystal which would likely kill her. And now she'd went and blurted out her mission to a complete stranger...she was infuriated at Megumi but more angry at herself.

Her heart began to race though as she noticed the change in Megumi's expression. It want from frustration to confusion to fear in a few brief seconds. Her complexion paled and her eyes widened. Rei knew why before Megumi said anything...she knew Kaoru...which meant Rei was never going to leave this hospital.

_'Why...why me? Now I'm never going to get out of here!'_

"What...what is wrong with Kaoru-chan?" Choked Megumi frantically loosing her composure. Rei shook her head nervously.

"I-I can't tell you...I'm really sorry but..."

"What is wrong with them? Are they alright...Kaoru-chan? Ken-san? Yahiko? Why are you looking for them!" Shrieked Megumi.

Rei felt guilty...clearly the doctor was now afraid for her friend's life...and it was all Rei's fault.

"I'm really sorry...but I can't tell you...nothing wrong with them. I just need to find her..." Said Rei apologetically. Megumi seemed to grasp this concept for a few moments before she straightened up and slipped the Henshin pen into her pocket and fixed Rei with a suspicious look.

"I don't know what your intentions are towards Kaoru-chan...but if you are going to find her I am coming with you," She stated firmly. Rei felt her jaw drop...this was going to make things exceedingly difficult. She couldn't have this women tailing her...it was too dangerous. The Priestess opened her mouth to protest but Megumi interrupted first.

"Listen. I will not let you leave this Hospital unless I accompany you which means you won't get this back until you tell me why your trying to find them! Also I'm presuming you have no idea which way to go which means you'll need a guide and I'm not about to let any of my patients go and die in the snow even if it is from their own foolishness! Understand?" Said Megumi furiously.

Rei wanted to protest...but she didn't.

"Fine," Said Rei angrily, "I'm not telling you anything...you can come with me but understand if something happens let me handle it!"

Megumi seemed to think on this for a few moments before answering.

"Very well Hino-san...I will meet you here tomorrow morning after breakfast," Said Megumi firmly, "Now I suggest you go back to bed and don't even think about attempting another escape...because believe me I will know about it."

With that the female doctor of the Sanada hospital turned away leaving the Senshi of Fire in an awful predicament.

_'What on earth am I going to do now...'_

* * *

* * *

The next morning Megumi awoke feeling more tired than ever. It was accurate to say that she had gotten hardly any sleep the previous night. Her mind was fixed upon Hino Rei wondering what possible connection the girl could have with Kaoru. As far as Megumi was aware Kaoru had no other living relatives...and if she was in danger...Megumi shuddered as a horrifying image replayed itself in her head. No! Megumi would rather die then have to attend to her best friends corpse again.

And also her mind wandered to the gleaming Scarlett rod. Examining it closely Megumi could see that it had a golden design at the top...similar to an arrow although it's purpose baffled Megumi. Why was it so important to her? She said dangerous things would happen if she didn't possess it but as far as Megumi could see it was a useless object with no purpose except for to look beautiful...and whenever she touched it Megumi felt a curious heat sensation spread up her arms.

_'How curious...but then that girl is curious...she dresses like a Priestess...'_Thought Megumi shoving the Rod in her bag. Right now she needed to focus on what she was going to tell Sanada-san. Of course she knew she would be granted a week off but she thought they deserved a better explanation.

So it was that morning at breakfast Megumi told Katsumi Sanada.

"Katsumi-san...I regret to inform you that I may have to leave to go to Tokyo for a week or so. I wouldn't normally ask but a problems came up regarding some friends of mine," Said Megumi honestly. The women looked up from her breakfast bowl in surprise and the twins Aiko and Kiko stared mournfully.

"Megumi-chan...are you alright?" Inquired Katsumi.

"I'm fine...I'm sorry to leave at such short notice but I really must," Said Megumi apologectically, "Do you know if the trains are running again?"

"Er...I don't think so...the snows caused a serious crash two days ago in Kyoto so the railways been suspended until the twenty-first..." Said Katsumi thoughtfully.

"Right...well thank you Katsumi-san...I'd better get going then," Said Megumi.

"Megumi!" Cried Kiko.

"Don't leave!" Cried Aiko in following suit. Megumi smiled and hugged the two identical twins.

"I'm sorry Aiko-chan, Kiko-chan but I have too...don't worry I'll be back in a week or so," Assured Megumi.

"Take care of yourself!" Warned Katsumi.

Megumi nodded.

A few minutes later she arrived outside the Hospital to see Rei waiting impatiently outside carrying a red suit case. Megumi sighed and gave the girl a matching glare. Rei didn't however but instead sighed frustratedly.

"Look Takani-san, this could be dangerous...I don't want to put a stranger in danger," Warned Rei.

"I've been in more dangerous situation then you Rei-chan," Said Megumi briskly, "Now I know the trains aren't running until the twenty-first which means we'll be walking to Tokyo."

"What! That'll take forever!" Snapped Rei jerking in surprise.

"No. The snows stopped now and Tokyo is only 130 miles away...look at is as thrity miles a day or five miles an hour. I trust your not one of those girls who sits at home all day eating?" Said Megumi raising an eyebrow as Rei choked in surprise.

"No!"

"Good...then no more complaints."

* * *

* * *

Rei was not happy.

Her feet were beginning to ache after six hours of walking with five minute intervals. She wasn't used to it...but some how Megumi was registering the insane ability to do it with ease and Rei would rather swallow her henshin pen then ask to slow down. She kept her head up high and continued onwards. That night when they reached an Inn and paid for a room Rei shoved off her sandals examining her blisters. The two had talked very little during the coarse of the day each unwilling to divulge information about the other...it had been very lonely and uncomfortable.

"I have a question," Said Megumi curiously as Rei tucked herself into her futon.

"Yes?" Groaned Rei.

"Why do you dress as a Priestess?"

"I am...I am a Priestess...a Miko..." Explained Rei quietly feeling a faint stab of homesickness for her familiar shrine as her thoughts turned towards her Grandfather. Was he okay?

_'I hope he's not overworking himself!'_

"You are?" Said Megumi in surprise," Well that explains why you were found outside the Yuri shrine."

"I was found outside a Shrine!" Yelped Rei.

"Hai...so you don't belong there?" Said Megumi.

"Nope."

"Oh..."

Another silence followed. Rei kept her eyes open until at last she saw Megumi drift off to sleep...now was her chance...she could steal the Henshin pen and get out of here. It was being cruel to be kind. She couldn't let Megumi get caught up in all of this...it wasn't fair. Creeping cautiously from her futon she creapt over to the sleeping doctors luggage. She was in the act of unzipping it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The priestess swore.

"I sincerely hope your only looking for your medicine, I apologise for not giving it to you earlier," Came a sharp voice. Rei scowled and backed away as Megumi shoved a bottle of green liquid into Rei's hand and tucked the Henshin Pen under her pillow.

"Just two drops now," Said the Doctor...Rei could swear she was being laughed at.

* * *

A part of Megumi could still not believe she was doing this. Yet as she trudged through the peaceful scenery with the picturesque weather it was becoming more real, if not slightly lonely. Rei had certainly displayed that she didn't want to talk to Megumi and that she considered her presence a burden. Megumi didn't care. Honestly what did that girl think she was going to achieve on her own? Finally they reached a village nearby when a conversation finally struck up. Megumi could stand the silence no longer.

"Rei-san?"

Rei looked up from gazing at the cobbled path.

"Don't you have anyone who will be worried about you?" Asked Megumi softly.

"Maybe...my Grandfather...but he knows I'm away," Said Rei staring at the sky sadly, "My friends will though...and there probably worrying. Especially Usagi-baka."

"I see," Murmured Megumi.

"What about you Megumi-san?" Asked Rei smiling. Megumi shook her head feeling a slight lump rise in her throat.

"The Sanada's are a very nice family...they accepted me in because they knew my parents," Explained Megumi, "My family went missing in the Aizu Fire when I was twelve. Last year I met Kaoru-chan and Kenshin. They became my close friends and I even got a job as a doctor. I consider them my family."

"Just like her..." Mumbled Rei shooting Megumi a sympathetic look.

"My mother died when I was little," Said Rei slowly, "My father is a politician and he didn't have a lot of time for me. My Grandfather raised me at his Shrine where I became a Miko-Maiden. A few years ago I met a group of girls who became as close as family to me...it's them I'm trying to find. Even though Usagi annoys me to no end I think she's probably like a little sister in that respect."

"So those are the friends your looking for." Megumi said.

"Hai...your not going to give me my Rod back are you?" Pointed out Rei.

"No. Not until you tell me whats threatening Kaoru-chan and why you think your the only one who can protect her," Said Megumi firmly.

"I'm sorry Megumi-san...but I can't," Sighed Rei.

"Then," Said Megumi wistfully, "Lets keep walking."

* * *

"Well you'll be happy to know Tokyo is only fifteen miles away," Announce Megumi smiling.

Rei lifted her head and grinned in relief. It had been four days...and her feet were raw red with blisters. Rei dind't think she'd walked so far in her life. After the first two days of discomfort Rei and Megumi had seemed to form an unofficial agreement not to mention the Rod. Rei had formed a respect for the Doctor after hearing the effort and sexism she had to put up with which is Rei's opinion was stupid. Anyone who was a sexist should be burned at the stake. Anyway now they were walking through a small village near the outskirts of Tokyo and the sun was shining brightly and not a Youma in sight. Rei felt hopeful.

"Thats a relief. I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Complained Rei.

"Yes...I will admit that the walk has been physically enduring but I suppose it's one way of obtaining regular exercise," Sighed Megumi.

"One way of committing sucide you mean," Muttered Rei, "Anyway do you think we could reach Tokyo before sunset?"

"Probably unlikely. I do wish I'd had the time to send a letter...arriving unannounced is rude even if it is Racoon girl," Said Megumi.

"I suppose...but she won't be mad wil she?" Asked Rei anxiously.

"No...probably overjoyed and surprised," Said Megumi.

"Well thats-"

Rei was cut off when she suddenly felt something. Closing her eyes she could feel a swirling dark aura approaching. Her pyschic senses were tingling with a mixture of despair and dismay. Rei cursed...she could feel it drawing nearer. Wasting no time she shoved Megumi into a nearby alley.

"What the-" Started Megumi angrily.

"Shut up!" Hissed Rei digging into her bag feeling herself panic. She couldn't transform...Megumi had her Rod. And transforming in front of her was asking for disaster. Her heart was thumping wildly and she could feel Megumi's eyes burning into the back of her neck as she rustled through her bag to grab a prayer scroll.

"Stay quiet," Breathed Rei. Megumi looked hesitant but remained silent when she saw the piercing look of fear on Rei's face. After a few moments low hissing voices could be heard.

"I could have swore I felt something..."

"It's one of them!" Hissed another before calling in an eerily babyish voice.

"I feel fire...where are you little Princess!"

Rei backed further into the darkness dragging Megumi with her before she reached the scroll to her lips and began to chant.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou"

"Little Princess I can feel you..."

"Sha, Kai, Jin"

The footsteps got louder and Rei could feel them approaching. Her heart was beating so loudly that she was surprised Megumi couldn't hear. Megumi herself was staring in terror and confusion at the end of the alley.

"Retsu, Zai, Zen," Continued Rei watching as two shadowy figures appeared at the end of the alley. They were wingless but had the same armoured golden bodies of their winged predecessors. Their faces however were thin and waxy and almost skeletal. She could hear Megumi shriek in terror as they approached.

"There you are little Princess...oh look a friend..."

Feeling a rush of adrenaline Rei leaped into the air and cried.

"Akuryo Taisan!"

* * *

Megumi backed herself against the wall feeling like she was about to be sick. Her initial reaction was to close her eyes because what was in front of her couldn't possibly be real. Those...those..._things_couldn't be human. There faces...were hideous and their bodies...no...Megumi knew as a doctor those things weren't human but she couldn't shut her eyes as they were transfixed in horror. She couldn't move...she could only watch.

Then Rei leaped into the air. Megumi was about to protest when she noticed that the prayer scroll was flying into the nearest monstors face. It was screaming in agony, a sound which made Megumi's ears ache. Rei smiled satisfied until Megumi grabbed her by the wrist furiously.

"Are you mad! Do you have no regard for your own life!" She shrieked.

Rei glared angrily and jerked her arm out of Megumi's grip.

"I've just saved our lives!"

"Not quite little Princess..." Hissed a voice. Megumi watched as a shimmer of golden smoke appeared leaving five figures in it's wake.

"Give me my Rod!" Shouted Rei.

"Of all the times you want it now!" Screamed Megumi.

"Yes! Give me the rod or we will die!" Yelled Rei. Megumi dug her hands into her bag watching in terror as the figures got nearer. Her hands were slipping in panic.

"Now Megumi!" Snarled Rei.

Megumi grabbed the Scarlett stick and throwed it at Rei and watched. What now? What on earth could that stick do? Was it hiding some sort of bomb or gun? It was doubtful...but Megumi watched feeling a little bit in awe of the brave yet foolish priestess. Rei however was smirking confidently as she chucked the Rod into the air.

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"

Megumi felt her jaw hit the ground in disbelief. Flames...Flames were twirling around Rei! The girl had turned into some sort of human fire chameleon! They were snaking around her arms and legs burning away her plain brown kimono which she had been wearing that day. The power of the hungry orange flames filled the alley.

_'What is she...?'_

When it was over Rei wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a beautiful women with dark hair and crackling violet eyes in an armoured fuku and, in Megumi's opinion, a ridiculously short red skirt and matching heels. The effect was nonetheless amazing and astounding as Rei stood tall.

"For attacking an innocent women and threatening a Senshi, I cannot forgive you! Protected by the Planet of War! Senshi of Flames and Passion...Sailor Mars! And in the name of Mars I will vanquish you!" Cried Rei strongly. Megumi felt herself go numb...this was a dream...it couldn't be happening...yet it was. She watched as the monsters smiled hungrily.

"Princess Mars...this is an honour," Mocked one.

Sailor Mars ignored the comment but instead drew her arms into a standard archery posistion drawing flames through the air until she had what looked like a burning arrow of fire.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" She screamed releasing the arrow watching as it hit it's target. The creature flung back it's head and screamed as it was engulfed by flames and disintegrated into dust. Megumi felt like she was on the receiving end of a heart attack.

_'She's not human! She's not a human being!'_

Megumi watched stunned as Sailor Mars, sailed through the air kicking one monster neatly in the face. The others surrounded her and dug at her with their claws but Mars showed no sign of giving in as she summoned her next attack. Megumi watched as a great flaming bird was formed.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Shrieked Rei as the bird sailed towards two of the Demons and burned them into dust. Now all that remained was three. The senshi of War turned to face them with a triumphant smirk. Megumi watched as they faded into pale golden mist and vanished in the breeze.

Rei turned to face Megumi with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured staggering forwards. Megumi reached out instictively and caught her. Noticing the bleeding wound on her left arm Megumi felt her trembling fingers reach for her medic bag. She tried to calm herself by thinking reasonably...this...warrior...was her patient. Doctors did not distinguish.

"What are you doing..." Mumbled Rei as Megumi put her head on her lap so she could see the wound better.

"What does it look like baka-girl! I'm attending to my patient!" Snapped Megumi pouring some antiseptic cream onto the wound. Rei winced but Megumi continued her work eyeing the sailor fuku in fascination. She'd never seen anything like it...the bright ribbons and colourful skirt.

"What are you..." She murmured under her breath. Rei sighed.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi."

"A what?" Coughed Megumi.

"A Sailor Senshi," Repeated Rei tiredly, "A sort of warrior."

"What sort exactly?" Asked Megumi eyeing the skirt doubtfull. The girl was showing more flesh then a prostitute!

Rei paused before speaking, "If I tell you, you must not tell anyone else! Understand? Not Kaoru-chan or anyone! If you do more lives will be at risk then you could possibly imagine!"

Megumi nodded.

"What do you want with Kaoru?"

"I can't say," Apologised Rei, "But I can tell you what I am and how it all began."

"Then," Said Megumi reaching for a bandage, "Tell me."

Rei smiled warmly.

"It all began long ago...thousands of years ago when the Earth was young and the planets ruled the Heavens," Chimed Rei. Megumi allowed herself to drift with the warm voice. It was like she was a child again listening to a bed-time story. She continued to bandage the wound.

"In that time all the planets were allied with each other...Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, Venus and Mercury. The Earth wasn't in the Alliance at that time. The ruler of the Alliance was the Moon and the ruler of the Moon was a Godess named Queen Selenity."

"The Moon...why the Moon?" Asked Megumi curiously.

"I don't know...but anyway the Queen Selenity had a daughter. Princess Serenity who was destined to follow in her mothers footsteps. Queen Selenity placed guardians for her daughter from the royal household of each Planet. They were the Senshi chosen to protect the Solar System with their natural powers. Four were chosen to guard the Princess while the other four were chosen to protect the Solar System. The four protecting the Princess were known as the Inner Senshi. Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars."

"Inner Senshi...well Queen Selenity sounds like a selfish women asking all those girls to give up their lives and their thrones just to guard her daughter," Spoke Megumi truthfully. Rei frowned.

"Don't insult Queen Selenity! She was a wise ruler..."

"But even the most amazing people have flaws..." Stated Megumi.

"I suppose...but anyway each Senshi had their own powers. Mercury's Princess had the power to manipulate Water and Ice and was the wisest of the Senshi. Venuses Princess had the power to manipulate emotions and Love and was one of the leaders of the Senshi. Jupiters Princess was the most courageous of the Senshi and had the power to manipulate Lightening and Plants. Mars...I mean me...I have the power to control fire and certain elements of War. I'm the second leader of the Senshi."

Megumi swallowed trying to digest all these facts.

"I see...what of the outer Senshi?"

"They were the more powerful," Said Mars truthfully, "Three of them have ancient talismans. Uranus has the space sword - the strongest sword in the Solar System as well as being the manipulator of the skies. Neptune has the mirror able to see the truth withing others as well as being the Senshi of the Seas and finally the most ancient of us all is Pluto. She has the ability of Time and Space and is the Guardians of the Time Gates possessing the Garnet Rod."

"Thats...amazing...but you said there was another...Saturn?" Suggested Megumi.

Mars smiled sadly.

"Hai...Saturn is the last and most feared of us all. She has powers that scared even Selenity. The other three have the tailsmans that can awaken her. She is the youngest and oldest of us depending on what way you look at her but she wields the Silence Scythe and has the powers of Death and Rebirth in her hands...she is the strongest."

"She sounds terrifying..." Murmured Megumi.

"Yes...but Saturn has a sad story...she's not a bad person...in fact I'd say she has the strongest goodwill of us all but her nature is sacrifice. She comes at the end to finish everything...she's the Death and Silence before the Rebirth..." Said Mars quietly.

"Thats horrible..."

"Well anyway Saturn was locked away...asleep. While she was we guarded the Princess...until one day she fell in love with Prince Endymion of Earth. It was forbidden...but it didn't stop them, then evil rose on Earth in the form of Demons and Youma's lead by Queen Beryl. They attacked the Moon and Endymion fell defending Serenity...who at the sight of her lover and friends lying dead committed suicide. Each of us fell until only the Outer Senshi were left...they were forbidden to move from their posts...and then their talismans summoned Saturn...who came and destroyed the remains of the Moon Kingdom and Earth in order to bring peace and rebirth...and in doing so she killed herself. Queen Selenity fell apart mourning the loss of her daughter...using the power of the Silver Crystal which is an unlimited source of power - she locked away the evil of Beryl and transported the souls of the Senshi and Endymion to the future where we were reborn," Finished Rei. Megumi nodded...she felt strangely like she was in a trance as she finished binding the bandage.

"Well...thats certainly a story I've never heard before Rei-chan...so your Princess Mars's reincarnation?" Said Megumi standing up watching as the last rays of sunlight faded in the sky.

"Yes...thats all I can tell you really...at least now you know I mean no harm," Said Rei standing up. Megumi watched as the red ribbons of light faded leaving a younger girl in their wake. A girl Megumi could only recognise from the deep flaming violet eye colour.

"Kami-sama! Your only a child!"

"I'm seventeen actually!" Snapped Rei grumpily.

"You told me you were nineteen!"

Rei's figure faded into the one Megumi originally knew. By now she could feel her head pounding with a migrane.

"This is my disguise so no one knows me...so what now?"

"Now," Sighed Megumi eyeing the darkening sky, "We get to the Kamiya Dojo so I can sleep and pretend this is all a dream...but don't expect this means you can skip your medication! Just because your a demi-goddess of some sort does not stop you from being my patient!"

"But that stuff tastes hideous!"

"Don't complain. You should be thankful that you don't have a flu right now!"

* * *

* * *

It was probably approaching half past ten at night when two shadowy figures made their way up to the doors of the Kamiya Dojo. Rei was anxious with anticipation with her mind dwelling on the business of the Youma and her heart hoping that somebody was there.

_'Please...Usagi...Ami...Haruka...Hotaru...Luna...'_

Megumi knocked and the gate opened to reveal a young women of about Rei's age with bright blue eyes and black hair tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon. The girl stared in surprise while Megumi grinned wearily.

"Hello Kaoru-chan."

"Megumi-dono!" Cried Kaoru elatedly.

Megumi moved aside to reveal Rei's figure.

"Kaoru-chan this is Hino Rei," Introduced Megumi. Rei bowed and Kaoru's face lit up excitedly.

"Rei-dono! Hotaru-chan is going to be so happy to see you!"

Rei smiled in relief finally feeling at ease.

_'I'll be fine now...at least I've found somebody in the darkness...even if it was a bad tempered sly fox doctor...'_

**Next time;**

**Hotaru - I finally get to see another fellow senshi! Rei and I are reunited! I also have to deal with trying to find Sumiko-chans parents while Rei begins to formulate ideas.**

**Rei - I am relieved to be reunited with Hotaru but concerned for the rest of the senshi when I realise their not there. I also am worried that maybe Megumi won't keep her promise now thats she face to face with her friends. I'm also suspicious of Himura Kenshin for I can sense a great deal of blood in his aura. I don't trust him.**

**Hotaru - Could Rei be right about Kenshin? I try to change her mind because I believe in Kenshin-san.**

**Megumi - After some thought I realise that these senshi attract danger. Why are they wanting to be near Kaoru-chan? Should I warn her or keep my promise before I return to Aizu.**

**Kaoru- I recieve an interesting letter from Misao explaining the ware-abouts of one of Hotaru's friends!**

**Kenshin - Oro?**

**Anyway I hope I kept Megumi IC. It was difficult because obviously I have no Idea how she'd react to such a situation. Also I am NOT updating until I receive THREE REVIEWS! I am finding time to type this amidst exams! You owe me so THREE REVIEWS! Or no UPDATE!x **

**Bye Saturnsfirefly xxxx**


	13. Home and Away

**At Home and Away**

* * *

"What on earth happened?"

Those where the first words to spill out of Minako's mouth. She could remember nothing after a bright flash of burning light. Her head felt woozy and when she opened her eyes she was staring at the aquatic carpeted floor. Her whole body felt stiff and tense. Distantly she could hear similar mumbles of agreement. Finally using her arms she propelled herself into a sitting position to help her analyse the situation.

_'What on earth was that light? It looks like something went wrong...I hope Usagi-chan and everyone else is alright...'_

Around her she could see disheveled bodies on the carpet. Sailor Pluto was lying on the floor with one arm loosely clutching the Garnet Rod while Michiru seemed to be drooping off the side of the couch in immediate danger of falling on top of Mamoru who seemed to have his feet on top of Makoto's head. Minako suppressed a giggle as the groaning heaps came into consciousness.

"Whose got there big feet on my head?" Complained Makoto. Mamoru at least had the decency to look guilty as he removed his feet from the lightening senshi's head and mumbled an apology. Michiru jerked herself awake and nearly tumbled off the edge of the couch if it had not been for Mamoru pushing her gently back on. Sailor Pluto seemed to go from a laying position to a standing up one very quickly while Atremis yawned and blinked his eyes open.

"What on earth happened?" He stated. Minako rolled her eyes.

"My setinents exactly...Pluto?" Said Minako gazing questioningly at the Time Senshi.

"It appears that something has interrupted with the teleportation," Said Pluto darkly.

"Where is Chibiusa-chan?" Said Mamoru worriedly. Minako felt her heart drop as she scanned the room. There was no sight of the pink haired Small Lady of Crystal Tokyo. She could see her panic reflected in Makoto's eyes. Mamoru seemed to heave himself to his feet seeming beyond panic.

_'This is bad...Chibiusa-chan...' _

Minako stood up. The room whirled for a few seconds but she managed to put a reassuring hand on Mamoru's shoulders.

"Don't worry Mamo-chan...I'm sure Chibiusa-chan is...alright," Comforted Minako.

"Where is she though? Pluto...can you tell us what happened?" Asked Makoto. Sailor Pluto sighed wearily her crimson eyes gazing at the glittering surface of the Garnet. After some hesitation she finally spoke.

"It appears Small Lady...has travelled in time along with the rest," Said Sailor Pluto. A collective gasp filled the room. Minako felt a little relieved...at least Chibiusa would be alright if she was with the others. _'They'll see she comes to no harm...it could have been much worse...'_

"At least...she's with the others...right Pluto?" Said Minako.

"No...I'm afraid I intended only for five to travel through time to that precise era," Said Pluto gravely, "As it stands now Chibiusa could be anywhere in time. I must go to the Time Gates and locate her as quickly as possible. You must stay here in case Serenity-Amaterasu decides to launch an attack. I will be back as soon as possible with Small Lady." For once Pluto seemed genuinely upset. Her eyes were narrowed with concern and her body was trembling as it faded from few becoming a mere transparent shadow.

"Wait! Pluto what if-"

Makoto's words were wasted as the Time Guardian faded from sight. Mamoru collasped onto the couch putting his hand into his hands.

"Don't worry too much Mamo-chan," Said Makoto kindly, "I'm sure that Pluto will be able to find her...she may have just gone back to Crystal Tokyo."

"This is more serious than it looks," Stated Michiru speaking for the first time as she cradelled the mirror of Neptune in her lap, "The seas are stormy...and if something was able to meddle with Pluto's powers so easily then I fear that Small Lady may be in danger.

"I was trying to keep optimistic," Hissed Makoto angrily as Mamoru's figure seemed to deflate.

"You guys as much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Michiru-san. If something was able to interfere with Pluto then this doesn't look good," Said Artemis. Minako scowled at her feline guardian. _'Yeah but thats basically ruining what little hope we have! We can't wallow in despair...not at a time like this!'_

_"_Artemis-chan! Hope lives within!" Snapped Minako. Artemis sighed and raised an eyebrow while Michiru let loose a light chuckle while Makoto rolled her eyes. Minako glared. _'Alright what did I get wrong this time!'_

"Mina-chan! It's Live in Hope!" Declared Artemis.

"I knew it was something like that!" Said Minako defensively, " Anyway we can't go around looking on the bad side. We need to keep and we need to pull ourselves together. Theres no point walling around waiting for Pluto to come back. We need to go out there and find answers!" Declared the Senshi of Love boldly.

"I wasn't suggesting for a minute that we don't do that," Said Michiru calmly, "But as the fact remains we are five senshi down and we must remain cautious. Our foe is powerful and deadly. We must remain ready for battle if it comes to it. As you would say Minako-san, "Better to be safe then sorry."

"Nah. Minako would probably say better to be sorry then safe," Joked Makoto earning herself a glare.

"You guys are mean!" Grumbled Minako, "Anyway I purpose that two of us remain here to wait for Pluto while the rest of us go to the Hospital to visit Usagi's mother. She's probably feeling very lonely and besides we need to check if she's alright."

"Agreed." Nodded Michiru, "How about myself and Artemis-chan wait here while you, Mamoru-san and Makoto-chan go to the Hospital to visit Tsukino-san? I should be enough to handle any threats and I'll be able to contact you if Pluto returns."

"Alright...it's agreed then. We'll go to the Hospital right now and meet you back here at say...eight o'clock? Makoto can make dinner then!" Said Minako cheerfully.

"Mina-chan...is food all you think about? Your getting worse then Usagi!" Complained Artemis.

"I am not!"

"Trust me," Said Makoto, "No one is worse then Usagi when it comes to food."

* * *

"I'm not blaming you Rei-san," Said Hotaru. Her voice was soft and she was trying not to convey her own frustrations. It felt like those six words were the only that had came from her mouth in the twelve hours. She wasn't sure if she was saying them to convince Rei that she believed her or for Rei to reassure herself. It was clear her fellow senshi had a lot on her mind regarding the safety of their secret and Usagi.

"I...I just wish we knew where they were! Theres Youma near here and Usagi and everyone else is missing," Said Rei bitterly. Hotaru nodded not wanting to disagree as she cradled a sleeping Sumiko on her lap. The young girl was still asleep and Hotaru was loath to wake her up. Instead the quiet room was filled with gentle snoring.

"I know Rei-san, I'm worried too but I think the best we can do for now is protect Kaoru-dono and everyone here. There really nice people," Said Hotaru allowing her mind to wander to her new friends. Surprisingly the words came out cheerful and happy.

"Your right Hota-chan," Said Rei from her meditating position," We must protect them no matter what. I'm sorry...I'm just concerned..."

"It's alright. I understand. I was too," Said Hotaru. At that moment the hazel eyes of Sumiko flickered open and the girl yawned before blinking. Hotaru smiled although her insides squirmed nervously. She'd enlightened Rei all about Sumiko and everyone else and was relieved to find Rei understanding and impressed_. 'Not that I would ever regret healing her._'

"Oh...hello Sumiko-chan. I'm Hino Rei," Offered Rei kindly as the girl sat up peeping through sleepy eyes and a haze of confusion before they narrowed suspiciously. Hotaru winced as the girl sank her nails into a tight grip on her arm. Hotaru managed to smile.

"T-Tomoe-dono?"

"It's alright," Reassured Hotaru gently, "Rei-san is my friend so she's not going to hurt you."

The girl nodded while Rei smiled uncertainly.

"Tomoe-san?"

"Hmm?" Murmured Hotaru.

"I'm hungry." Said Sumiko. Hotaru chuckled and stood up attempting to lift the seven year old to her feet until she found that looks could be deceiving and that Sumiko weighed far more then she could carry. Instead she held on to her hand and moved towards the shoji screen sliding it open before she regarded Rei again.

"Rei-san...I'm going to see if Kenshin-san has cooked breakfast? Do you want to come?" Offered Hotaru. Rei shook her head and smiled half-heartedly.

"It's alright Hotaru-chan. I think I'm just going to try and meditate. You go on without me," Said Rei. Hotaru nodded and slipped out onto the engawa sliding the shoji shut. Outside it was another boiling hot day and the yard was virtually deserted save a pleasant smell of cooking coming from the kitchen.

"So..." Said Hotaru awkwardly as Sumiko clung onto her hand, "Sumiko-chan -

"It's really hot," Complained Sumiko struggling uncomfortably in her yugata. Hotaru nodded as her mind began to buzz. _'Yes...she must be growing stronger...although my nightmares have seized. And Rei-san mentioned the youma...only fifteen miles away. I must not let my guard down.'_

"Good morning Hotaru-dono."

Hotaru felt her heart skip a beat as she jumped in surprise at the polite cheerful voice. She smiled though and whirled around to meet light amethyst coloured eyes and a magenta gi. Kenshin stood with a tub of soapy water. He grinned and glanced from Hotaru to Sumiko.

"Ah...good morning Sumiko-dono. Sessha is just going to do the laundry while breakfast cooks de-gozaru," He said. Sumiko looked doubtfully at the bright red hair and moved behind Hotaru forming a barrier between herself and the smiling man. Hotaru sensing her awkwardness smiled apologetically.

"Gomen Kenshin-san, Sumiko-chan...don't be afraid. Kenshin-san helped rescue you," Said Hotaru. Sumiko's eyes widened and she stepped forward loosing all traits of doubtfullness. She bowed politely and spoke in a solemn voice.

"I thank you Kenshin-sama," She said formally.

"Oro! Um...Kenshin will do just fine there is no need for sama," Said Kenshin in surprise. Sumiko grinned and then tugged on Hotaru's arm.

"Tomoe-san! He's got water...does that mean we can go swimming?"

"Iie Sumiko-chan. He's doing the laundry," Explained Hotaru.

"Laundry? Don't you have servants?" Ventured the little girl. Kenshin's eye brows arched and his eyes widened and Hotaru decided that giving the fact that the girl had little experience of laundry and clearly had servants was a clear indicator. _'She must be the daughter of a rich man...'_

"Um...Sumiko-chan...do you have servants at home?" Asked Hotaru. Sumiko nodded enthusiatically.

"Hai! Lots of them!"

_'The police will be coming around later...if she is the daughter of a wealthy family then she will definetly have been reported as missing' _Thought Hotaru. She glanced at Sumiko taking in her pale skin and round face.

"Kenshin-san? Do you need any help with the laundry?" Offered Hotaru politely. Kenshin was knocked out of his thoughtful reverie and shook his head.

"There is no need Hotaru-dono. Sessha will manage," Said Kenshin brightly. Hotaru sighed...everyday he said the exact same phrase. Eventually he'd have to give in. Hotaru posessed a quiet sort of stubborness. That was precisely why when he sat down with the laundry bucket she handed things to him from the line silently. Sumiko watched with mild interest as the exchange went on. Bubbles floated out from the water and danced teasingly in front of her face. Hotaru giggled as Sumiko attempted to catch one.

"They'll just burst Sumiko-chan!" Warned Hotaru. Sumiko ignored her and continued to chase one until she tripped and fell upon the ground. Hotaru passed Kenshin a dirty hakama before went over to help the little girl up and noticed the scab on her knee. _'I really shouldn't do this...' _She passed a gentle finger tip on the mark and it vanished with a faint purple shimmer. Sumiko barely noticed as she trotted up to the laundry basket again.

"I like water! Yasao once tried to drown me but it didn't work!" She said cheerfully. Kenshin stared in brief surprise before smiling.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to drown you Sumiko-dono."

"He did. He's a pain," Said Sumiko casually.

"Sumiko-chan," Began Hotaru, "Is Yasao your brother?"

"Uh huh. He's twelve!" She said expectantly before she propped her head to one side, "How old are you Hotaru-dono?"

Hotaru winced feeling her cheeks warm, _'I certainly can't say fifteen...not with this body...'_

"I'm seventeen," Lied Hotaru, "How old are you?"

"I'm seven!" Said Sumiko proudly before she turned to face Kenshin.

"How old are you?"

"Oro!" Kenshin nearly fell backwards. Sumiko eyed him critically while Hotaru laughed.

"Sessha is...twenty-eight," Admitted Kenshin. Hotaru and Sumiko's eyes widened. Hotaru felt her head whirl with shock. If she'd had to have guess his age she would have guessed twenty! Not twenty-eight...he looked so young. Sumiko's thoughts seemed to be heading in the same direction.

"Wow! You must be really, really old!"

"Oro!"

"Sumiko-chan...don't be rude please," Said Hotaru feeling that she should at least try to correct the girl. Sumiko shrugged before she prodded the water experimentally. She giggled as she created small ripples. Kenshin smiled but not for long as several things happened at once.

Sumiko slipped.

The tub went flying.

Water showered him.

"ORO!" Cried Kenshin as soapy water drenched him. Hotaru tried to smother her giggles watching as the rurouni sat with a dazed expression and soap suds in his wet hair. Sumiko-chan pointed and laughed.

"You look wet!"

"Ororo...um...Sessha should probably get changed, that he should," Said Kenshin mournfully. Hotaru stepped forward and tried to put a stern expression on her face. Obviously not the one she reserved for youma because she didn't want to frighten the child senseless but at the same time Sumiko got the message when she noticed how the air around Hotaru seemed to become chilly.

"That wasn't very nice Sumiko-chan. Apologise to Kenshin-san," Said Hotaru gravely.

"Sorry Kenshin-sama!"

Kenshin smiled trying to squeeze the moisture out of his hair.

"It's alright Sumiko-dono. Sessha should have enough time to get changed and get breakfast before Kaoru-dono, Megumi-dono and Yahiko arrive back." Hotaru nodded feeling slightly relieved. She hadn't really encountered Megumi yet and she wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say. Obviously the doctor would work it out...Rei had told her the women was sharper and quicker then a fox.

_'I'll just have to think of something...Oh dear I'm not good with strangers...I wish Chibiusa-chan or Michiru-mama were here...they find it easy...'_

Hotaru sighed before turning to Sumiko who was standing brushing her hands through her brown wavy hair. Hotaru smiled...she liked the child but couldn't help but feel intrigued. _'Why were you kidnapped...who are you?'_

* * *

Minako felt awkward as she walked through the Hospital.

She wasn't entirely sure she liked them. It was true they were there to heal but for some reason there was a solemn sterile sort of atmosphere. Minako preferred placed with...well more _life. _She glanced at Mamoru who seemed ignorant of everything. _He works here...he must be used to it...' _Guessed Minako. Either that or his mind was too preoccupied on Usagi and Chibiusa. Minako glanced at Makoto who seemed slightly fidgety in her lime blouse and forest coloured skirt. They moved in an unusual silence through the wards until they reached the patients room.

Mamoru stepped forward nervously and knocked on the door. Minako glanced at the huge bouquet of flowers Makoto was holding to her own small regular sized bunch of roses. _'I should have got a bigger bunch! Oh well it's the thought that counts...'_

From inside the room they heard a small voice call enter. Mamoru opened the door and Minako felt her heart pang as she stared at the scene. In front of them was a hospital bed and in it hooked up to various machines was Tsukino Ikuko. Her normal bouncy locks of raven hair were limp and her skin was paper pale. Beside her was Shingo who raised his head looking at them through tired eyes. Minako felt her voice catch in her throat at the sight of the machines...it was horrible. She felt ashamed as she instantly wanted to step out of the room again.

_'No...I need to go in...jeez Minako you've seen evil maniacs and your afraid of some lousy hospital equipment?'_

"Hi Shingo-chan...um...we came to see how Tsukino-san was doing," Said Minako with forced cheerfullness. Maokot nodded in agreement revealing her bouquet of flowers. Shingo nodded and gestured to the other bunches of flowers filling the room. Minako sweated nervously as she sat her small bunch down. _'So many flowers...so many people must like Ikuko-san...'_

"How is she?" Asked Makoto anxiously.

"I-I..." Shingo's voice was trembling as he spoke, "The...the doctors say theres nothing they can do...we...we just have to wait and see," Mumbled Shingo as tears slid down his cheeks. Minako ran forward with Makoto and they both place a comforting arm on the thirteen year olds shoulders.

"It's going to be alright Shingo-chan," Comforted Minako.

"Yeah...don't worry she'll get better," Reassured Makoto.

"How do you know?" Snapped Shingo brushing their hands off his shoulder. Minako jerked backwards in surprise at the bitterness in his voice, "You don't know do you! And while she's in here Usagi-baka's just ran off to college!"

"Shingo..." Began Minako.

"Don't doubt Usagi's love for your mother," Stated Mamoru firmly, "She loves your mother a lot but she can't help that your father insisted she go. She probably feels horrible because she's away while your here."

"Yeah...Usagi loves her mother," Said Makoto.

Shingo huffed and sighed.

"Figured you'd say something like that," Said Shingo.

"It's the truth!" Exclamined Minako earnestly. Shingo nodded. _'He must be really worried and upset. We've got to do this...Amaterasu has to go down! Not just for Usagi but for Shingo and Ikuko-san! For their happiness as well...'_

For some reason she saw the same look in Mamoru's and Makaot's eyes when they glanced at the beeping machines and the faint heartbeat.

* * *

Hino Rei shut her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Many things were niggling away in the back of her mind. Her thoughts were all devoted to the well fare of her friends and the secret Megumi carried. She did not regret saving Megumi of course, only now things were complicated. According to Hotaru the people they were staying with were decent and honest but Rei didn't know them and she was under Pluto's guidence. If they found out then they'd be in danger.

She exhaled.

Usagi was another point. Youma were nearby and her idiotic best friend and Princess was missing. She was defenceless...unlike Ami and Haruka, Usagi couldn't afford to transform which meant she had little or no way of defending herself should the worse happen. Rei hated sitting around not being able to do anything while others were at risk...she was amazed how well Hotaru was coping with everything but then Hotaru had a much more neutral and focused mind. She supposed the Outer Senshi followed their brains rather then their hearts.

_'But still...odango atama...where are you?'_

She inhaled again. Meditating was something she was used to doing since she was child. Being a Miko required such skills but usually Rei had the sacred fire to console with. She wished she had it now...no doubt she would be able to locate Usagi with it or at least get some answers. But no. She was stuck in a small drafty bedroom meditating while out there somewhere her friends were roaming around in the wilderness. She clenched her teeth.

_'Calm...I'm not helping by getting angry...'_

In the depths of her mind she feel strangled presences looming around the Dojo. Snatches of faint glowing aura's would reach her. Distantly she could feel Hotaru's aura far away in the yard. It was a small glowing bright light in the darkness. Like a firefly...how ironic. Rei smiled and continued to focus her attentions...she could feel a small vivid aura of mischief.

_'Sumiko...'_

She moved onwards and stretched outwards...she could feel something but it was almost like it had a block on her. It was coming from inside the dojo. Rei paused...how odd? How could something block it's aura? She presed forward and she quickly passed the pyschic barriers easily. Then she felt something over come her. Rei snapped her eyes open and gasped.

_'Kami-sama!'_

Tangles of aura's strung her attention. A pure heart...but somewhere she could feel negative energy...and she could...feel...she could feel blood.

_'What is that! Blood...no only...only _

Only Youma's or killers had blood on their aura. It called out because Rei could feel it. Killing they said damaged the soul...well this aura felt like it had great big potholes in it. The scent of blood and war was calling. Rei leaned over in suprise. Hotaru had said...she's said everyone was harmless...particularly...

She jumped hearing a knocking sound on her shoji screen.

"Excuse me Rei-dono but breakfast is being serve de-gozaru," Came a polite voice. Rei frowned...she could feel it. It was his aura...but how? Rei stood up narrowing her eyes in suspicion as she yanked the shoji screen open. In front of her was a man with a nice face and bright purple eyes and red hair. She eyed him critically...until her eyes found the cross shaped scar.

_'Potholes...'_

"Rei glared at him analysing him. If he was a youma she could safely say that there had been some sort of mess up in the system. In her brief experience Youma's tended to go for the big muscly type. Not small skinny red haired men.

"Is there something wrong Rei-dono?"

Rei frowned. Something wasn't adding up here.

"I'm coming," She muttered.

_'Me and Hotaru need to talk...now!'_

* * *

Michiru wandered through her house.

Normally she treasured quiet little moments of peace. Between Haruka's antics and Hotaru's new found teenagerhood Peace was a rare find. Michiru would normally curl up on the couch with Haruka or lay down with Hotaru and watch a film. Sometimes she even read beside Setsuna while she poured her soul into the sewing machine in front of her.

Now she could see the seat in Setsuna's room and the sewing machine was empty. The house was unusually quiet and Michiru didn't like it. A faint smiled tugged at her lips as she moved onwards. She could imagine Haruka's reaction to such thoughts. Already she could hear a joking reply.

_'It's too quiet...I miss everyone I'm afraid._

She sighed leaving Setsuna's doorway as she continued down the hall into Hotaru's room. The bed was made but clothes scattered the floor. Clearly her adopted daughter had packed in a hurry...Setsuna had probably helped. She smiled going into the room staring at the photo's and the books in the bookshelf. Hotaru was an avid reader...then Michiru eyed a creased blue top on the floor.

_'I only ironed that two days ago...'_

She knealt down and picked it up inhaling it's smell. Yes it smelled of her little firefly. A deep scent of blossoms and a hint of strawberry shampoo. Michiru smiled fondly...techinically Hotaru was not her daughter. In fact a few years ago Michiru had considered it her duty to destroy Hotaru on sight...yet now...she'd raise her. She'd been the one to get up late at night and feed her. She'd been the one to tuck her in. The one to feed her...in fact Michiru remembered the first night they'd tried to get her to sleep...she thought Haruka and Setsuna were going to loose the will to live because the tiny baby wouldn't stop crying...and then...somehow Michiru had performed a miracle! She'd managed to get the reborn senshi to sleep.

And then when Hotaru had matured quickly into a child Michiru had remembered to cook her favourite dinner. She knew by heart Hotaru's favourite books and films. She knew when Hotaru was upset or angry. She knew how Hotaru always fell asleep after a glass of warmed juice.

Little things.

If that didn't make Hotaru _her _daughter then Michiru didn't know what did.

The fact was she loved her little firefly more then anything...well except maybe Haruka or Setsuna but Michiru would gladly swallow her mirror whole to keep her daughter happy.

_'It's so strange...we're hardly a convential family...but we work somehow...I think this was how it was meant to be...'_

She got up and folded the clothes neatly setting them down on a chair.

"Michiru-san?"

Michiru perked her head up and smiled as a white cat entered the room.

"Artemis-chan?"

"Somebody is knocking at the door," Said the cat, "That wouldn't be Minako-chan would it?"

Michiru frowned and stood up. No...if she knew the senshi of venus the girl would just come in. Anyway they'd all agreed to meet up at eight o'clock. It was only half seven. Michiru walked through the house with Artemis at her heals. She opened the door and stared feeling a faint wave of surprise.

Standing at the door was a young girl and boy.

The girl was quite beautiful. Michiru would have to admit that the boy was an eyeopener too. The girl had long silky black hair and although her complexion was too pale to be healthy her lavender eyes were matted with concern as she adjusted her green shawl. Her companion was a tall teenage boy of about seventeen with a slender frame and dark blood coloured hair down in a topknot. His golden eyes were glaring.

"Excuse me," Began the girl, "I'm not sure if you know me but I'm Yuri...Marimo's big sister."

Michiru nodded. She thought they looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes...I know. What may I help you with? Please come in," Said Michiru stepping aside to allow the party in. Yuri smiled thankfully while the teenager...Shinji seemed impatient. Michiru closed the door neatly while Yuri's voice trembled.

"We're sorry to intrude but...but...Marimo is gone!"

* * *

"It was something of a miracle."

Megumi nodded as she stirred her tea. She thought she might as well visit Doctor Gensai while she was in Tokyo. After all she owed most of her medical career to the old man. What surprised her vaguely was the news that he brought. The topic he'd brought up in conversation.

"A miracle? Nothing could treat a wound of that proportion in such a short amount of time," Stated Megumi. Dr Gensai nodded in agreement. Megumi sighed...so that girl...Hotaru was another one of these Senshi? It was all beginning to make her head hurt. She was a doctor...she dealt with things within the realm of normality and what that girl had done was medically impossible!

"Thats what I thought. It was curious...particulary as the girl herself looked only about sixteen...quite astounding but still so long as the child made a full recovery," Continued Dr Gensai. Megumi nodded. Of course the paitents welfare was important...but still Megumi was now concerned. Danger of a supernatural sort was threatening her friends and she was going to have to place her hopes in the hands of a bunch of mere children in ridiculously slutty outfits? Of course though...that was foolish...

_'Clearly they know what their doing...but still...I feel like I need to warn Ken-san...I can't just leave them ignorant...'_

"I won't intrude on your time any long Doctor," Said Megumi standing up

"It's always a pleasure Megumi, Please feel free to stop by any time," Said Doctor Gensai. Megumi smiled at the old man before leaving the clinic and heading into the busy streets of Tokyo. She supposed Ken-san would have breakfast on right about now...really him and Kaoru were infuriating.

_'After all thats happened you thing they'd have figured it out...'_

They probably have, spoke a part of Megumi, but that stupid Tanuki won't do anything and Ken-sans too noble and modest to make the first move. How foolish...it's pretty obvious their made for each other so why don't they just put themselves out of their misery?

She arrived back at the dojo and walked into the breakfast room to find a slightly damp looking Kenshin serving breakfast to Kaoru, Yahiko, Rei, Hotaru and Sumiko. Megumi nodded and knealt down at the table as a pair of light purple streaked eyes flashed her way.

_'I know your watching me little girl...' _Mused Megumi as she tried to ignore Yahiko shoving food down his throat.

"Yahiko! Can't you eat properly in stead of eating like a pig!" Snapped Kaoru.

"Shut up Busu," Came Yahiko customary reply.

A whack on the head later and breakfast was proceeding calmly with the usual polite conversation. Megumi sighed...her train would leave tomorrow morning. She glanced up and saw a pair of dark lilac hued eyes glancing at her. The face they belonged too blushed and looked away swiftly. Megumi glanced at Rei...

_'I did promise...'_

She glanced at Kaoru...and images of the Enishi puppet filled her mind. No...she'd rather die then watch that scene again. She felt like the world had stopped moving in that instant. She'd thought her annoying tanuki was gone...and Megumi had felt nothing but pain.

_'I can't let that happen again...'_

* * *

**This is going to be a sort of two-part chapter since I couldn't fit it all in. I'm sorry about the length of time but Authors block is a pain! Lucky I've sorted out the entire ending of this story in my mind! Down to every deatil! YAY! Please review! Three reviews and a big cookie!**

**NEXT TIME :**

**Michiru : How did Marimo go missing on her way to see Hotaru? Is there more to this? I have to wait until Setsuna returns with the answers but then what can we do?**

**Hotaru : I have to support Sumiko in a police interview and I must convince Rei she's wrong.**

**Rei : I'm not wrong. I know it...Himura Kenshin isn't a normal human. He's got blood on his hands and he's dangerous!**

**Megumi : Will I spill all to Ken-san?  
**


	14. Alert

**Story Alert**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Due to personal reasons this story will be abandoned on this name. However I am uploading and re-editing it on my cousins page as well as giving it a new name. It's new name will be Memoirs of a Firefly and the plot will be the exact same. **

**Sorry for any inconviences. I promise to update it on my cousins page (Onceinabluemoon16) soon.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**Saturnsfirefly xxx**


End file.
